


In Your Absence

by BlackLabyrinth07



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gap Filler, Love Letters, Red Lotus, Relationship(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLabyrinth07/pseuds/BlackLabyrinth07
Summary: After Korra leaves to heal from her poisoning, Asami finds both herself and her friends surrounded by the looming threat of danger. In the course of three years, Asami writes to Korra while desperately waiting for the Avatar's return. Friendships, relationships, and politics within Republic City change while preparing for the worst that is to come; the reawakening of the Red Lotus.





	1. The Heart of Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

### The Heart of Republic City

**Future Industries' Warehouse: 3:24 am.**

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

The silence between each of the water droplets falling seemed to be deafening to her ears. The sound of water hitting the ground echoed into the night as it leaked from the air-conditioning unit in the darkly light office.

_'Nine months…'_

Asami sighed and pushed back a piece of her long, raven black hair as it fell in her face that had obscured the view of her blueprints. The lamp on her desk flickered as she bent over her sketches, scrutinizing the layout of the topography within the city limits.

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

_'Nine months of silence, or rather 271 days, 3 hours, and 24 minutes of solitude.'_ Not that she was counting.

Asami pinched the brim of her noise as she tried to focus on the project at hand. It had taken her ages to get the approval from President Raiko and the rest of the council to approve the ground-breaking of her project; in the heart of the city no less. Though as tiring as it was, it was well worth the effort.

Angling her desk lamp closer, Asami started doodling random sketches on a spare piece of paper as she reflected on the complexity of her project. She could take apart a mechanical clock and put it back together perfectly, she could design an engine capable of ten times the speed and efficiency of the latest model, and she could solve any technological issue, theoretical or not, in a heartbeat. She excelled in practical technological engineering, but this, this was something else. And surprisingly she loved it.

The challenge of designing the landscaping, the logistics of relocating and modifying federal zoning codes, and of course the political challenges to create such a landmark in the heart of Republic City. Her designs for the project were her pride and joy, and yet even with the wide open grassy areas, the small bridges over the pond and streams, and a charming wooden gazebo, Asami still thought it was missing something. And right now the obvious stood out to her: a name.

Asami's mind wandered as she continued to sketch, her strokes became less angular and abstract. Her pen flowed across the paper, its lines forming into that of nose, chin, and ears. High cheek bones, sharp eyes, and a mouth set in a serious manner began to manifest itself, as the random sketching became the determined face of the Avatar. It had been over nine months since the Avatar had last been seen by the young engineer and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't think about her often.

The truth was Korra had been on her mind for months as Asami buried herself in her work. At first, the young CEO had trusted Korra's word that she would return to Republic City after only a few weeks with her family and the best healers of the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole. Knowing this, Asami hadn't sent any letters to her friend and decided to just wait for Korra's return and focus on her company's future. But as the weeks passed and then they turned into months with no mention of the Avatar's return, Bolin, Mako, and Asami sent a first round of letters to Korra as the briefest reminder of their concern and friendship. Asami smiled as she reflected on her first letter to Korra.

_Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping busy for a while…_

As the letter progressed, Asami explained the challenge of designing the infrastructure of the new road ways amongst the spirit vine infested areas of downtown. She had gone explicitly explained at great length the logistics of the design and the complexities of civil engineering.

It had been her first letter to Korra and certainly not her last as she recounted the progress of her project and the more thrilling tales of the lives of their friends. Though she had no plans to stop writing to her, it did sting a little when there was no reply to her letters (or anyone's from Team Avatar for that matter). This silence from her friend only seemed to strengthen her resolve to continue to write to her as Korra recovered and Asami helped her company, Future Industries, grow. Or at least that is what she told herself seven and a half months ago.

And yet she still wrote to her at least once a week. And everyday Asami would check her mail box for a reply she knew would not come. The first few weeks Asami had been excited, if not a little nervous, waiting for a reply from Korra, but over time what excitement was left faded away. Asami hoped that her friend was finding the solitude in the South to be a healing journey, both physically and spiritually. She just wished that she knew how her best friend was doing - if she was ok. Hell, she knew Korra was anything but ok. And for months she wanted anything but this… this silence.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Damn it", Asami sighed feeling useless and listened to the leaking air conditioning unit, making a mental note to contact maintenance. It was this silence that brought Asami to squinting at her blueprints so early in the morning. When Korra had refused Asami's offer to help her in the South, Asami had watched in helplessness as her friend was escorted from the docks on Air Temple Island, after Jinora's Airbending Master's ceremony. Asami wanted to scream when she heard the officials from Republic City comment about Korra, knowing full well that the Avatar could hear them.

_"She's not looking good… With the world getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever. Who will protect us while she is in a wheelchair?" President Raiko had exasperated to Tenzin._

And then hearing Tenzin basically announce that the Avatar was no longer needed (or something tactless like that) while the new airbenders helped the world, it devastated her and spirits only knows what it did to shatter the already broken soul of the hurting Avatar. Asami saw her friend, who had scarified first her bending, her spirit, and now her body for an apathetic city. Asami knew why Korra had wanted to leave, but Asami felt like even in Korra's absence the city needed a reminder to respect the Avatar.

Asami had been thinking over this proclamation while simultaneously looking for a distraction from her worries about Korra. Thus, when an opportunity like this project presented itself, Asami jumped straight in to hash out the fine details. And yet, the more she focused on the project the more her mind wandered to her friend, the sketching of Korra becoming more defined on the paper.

Her "distraction" of a project had become a physical symbol of Asami's hope for Korra's return to Republic City and her salvation from her loneliness. It was as if the park's features on the blueprints knew how to capture Asami's memories of the Avatar. She looked down at her sketch of Korra and could see in her mind's eye her strong frame. Her body sculpted to capture her strength and youth, her sharp features and compassionate eyes being etched in stone watching over the citizens of Republic City such as her predecessor, Avatar Aang, was currently doing out in the bay. In her sketch, she saw Korra in all her glory as an Avatar: strong, whole, and healed. A faint blush could be seen on the engineer's cheeks as she realized that what the park was missing was what she was missing too; her friend and the world's savior Avatar Korra.

Pushing her blueprints out of the way, Asami pulled out a drawer in her desk and removing some paper and an envelope. Picking up her pen, she let it hover over the blank paper. She had so much she wanted to say and yet some small part of her didn't want to write a single word. Irrationally, she feared that by tarnishing the purity of the blank page with her words would somehow shatter the possibility of their friendship lasting and jinx Korra's return. Asami shook her head, knowing this was pointless thinking and began to write.

_Dear Korra,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while. I guess in the back of my mind I was always hoping that you would be back in Republic City by now. I'm sorry if that seems really selfish, but I have missed you so much. With Mako spending most of his time staking out the Red Monsoon gang (He told you about that in his letters right? It's crazy!) And with Bolin off in the Earth Kingdom, I've really been missing everyone from Team Avatar; but especially you._

_In other news, things are really taking off with Future Industries! Construction teams, civil engineers, and representatives from Future Industries have been working non-stop these last nine months on the construction of my new designs for the city's infrastructure. I think you will particularly like the new road ways I built that flow through the heart of the spirit vines. This was particularly a challenge because the vines forced us to rethink how we normally construct a simple transportation system involving ridged and angular intersections and junctions. However, these road ways had to weave in and out of the spirit vines and yet be able to handle the flow of traffic._

_While I was pondering this complication, I remembered your waterbending style when you would tame wild spirits, and how the water was able to bend and flow with the obstruction rather than face it head on. As I pictured it all in my mind's eye I could see the water streams turn into asphalt and concrete, creating a weaving road system. Suddenly I was easily able to design a transportation system that perfectly complimented the spirit vine terrain. So really, it's thanks to you that we have roads throughout Republic City. I guess you still are saving the world, one street at a time!_

_Speaking of projects, there is something else I am working on centered in the heart of Republic City, but I want to leave it as a surprise for when you get back. I think you are really going to like it though! When you come back I'm going have to take a few days off work, so I can give you a proper tour of all the new changes to our beloved city._

_I know that you are down in the Southern Water Tribe with your family, but please remember that you always have a family here in Republic City too. And we miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Asami_

The ghost of a smile flickered on her face as she closed the envelope and wrote out Korra's address. With a small 'click' Asami shut off her desk lamp and, after gathering her stuff, she walked towards the adjoining hallway. Upon reaching the door, Asami stopped and leaned on the door frame and paused in thought. After a small moment of hesitation she rushed back to her desk, grabbed her pen and wrote down her thoughts. The young heiress smiled as the large scrawl of her penmanship appeared at the top of her blueprints.

With a slight nod of accomplishment Asami walked out the room silently closing her office door behind her. The moonlight shone out the window above her desk, the elegant black ink letters standing out sharp on the muted blue background. The words _Avatar Korra Park_ seemed to almost glow in the moonlight.


	2. A Tribute to the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I think you will enjoy what this story holds. For those of you who do not know, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and posting it on AO3, so I hope I do LOK justice. Please forgive any editing errors, I am still getting used to this. More chapters to come soon! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, although I do own the characters Li Qiang and Yin Qiang (OCs). Enjoy!

### A Tribute to the Fallen

**Avatar Korra Park Construction Site: 10:45 am.**

_Dear Korra,_

_I hope my letters aren't starting to bother you, seeing how I've written to you non-stop for over a year now. But until you tell me otherwise, I'll keep writing to you about what's new in Republic City, our friends on Air Temple Island, and yours truly._

_Do you remember how a few months ago I wrote explaining how I had a secret project I was working on (and before you ask, yes it is still a surprise so no hints!)? Well, on behave of Future Industries; I am officially introducing my project to the public in two weeks! I am so excited and nervous at the same time! Yet, being the perfectionist that I am, I'm worried about the timeline. After all, we still have to set up a contract with an artist to finish the – well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! I don't want to give anything away. But I am sure you will love it!_

_I haven't heard much from the others recently, as both Mako and I have been buried in our strenuous workloads. But I'll have to see if I can grab a bite to eat with him during one of his free moments – a rare occurrence he assures me. Don't tell Mako, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was given a promotion soon. After that take down of the Red Monsoon gang's human trafficking circle, Mako is basically a hero in the eyes of the media. Still the humble Mako that we know and love, he hasn't skipped a beat and is already working with Chief Beifong on tracking down a lead about some Red Lotus sympathizers that fled Republic City and are now in the Fire Nation. He assures me that it's nothing you need to worry about – just chatter. Still, Mako has really strived and excelled as a detective and even I can tell that Chief Beifong is impressed._

_Speaking of old friends, Jinora is coming in to town just in time for my project's unveiling. We already established lunch plans to catch up. Last I heard she was in the Fire Nation as part of a political convoy to speak with the Fire Lord. From what Tenzin explained to me, there have been multiple reports of new airbenders appearing in the eastern coastal Fire Nation villages. As this was the first one outside Earth Kingdom territory, Tenzin thought it was best to send Jinora. After all, as a new airbending master, this would give her some political appeal as a senior member of a growing nation, in case of a political upheaval from the Fire Lord (though I do believe she is far less of a tyrant the Earth Queen ever was), and this allows her to see these reports first hand._

_To be honest, I bet Tenzin also didn't mind separating Jinora from her now "serious" boyfriend, Kai, even for only a few weeks. I wonder how long it is going to take for Tenzin to realize that his eldest daughter is a woman in her own right now. And that means saving the world and, much to his chagrin, the occasional romance. At least Pema seems to know what's up with her children. Either way, I am excited to see our friend take on these new responsibilities._

_As always I hope things in the Southern Water Tribe are going well and that you are having a safe and swift recovery. Say hello to your parents for me … and Naga too!_

_Your Friend,_

_Asami_

Asami smiled lost in thought as she set aside her pen re-reading her letter before sealing it away in an envelope. She glanced down at her watch and smiled. She was early for her eleven o'clock appointment. Having some time to kill, she relaxed on the stone bench listening to the birds singing gently in the air, only to be rather rudely drowned out by the louder sounds of last minute construction completion.

"What's funny is that I designed this park as a place of relaxation and quiet contemplation," Asami sarcastically proclaimed to no one in particular. "All in due course, I guess."

She stood up and, after gathering her things, walked over to the nearest construction crew. Observing the construction of a large stone bridge just behind the main square, Asami glowed with pride. In a few weeks time, her park would be open to the public. It was as if her blueprints had come to life in front of her eyes, though the actual result was ten times better then she could have imagined it.

"Miss Sato? Of Future Industries?"

_'That would be my eleven o'clock'_ , she thought approvingly. Asami turned while nodding and smiled at the man that had approached her. He was an older gentleman with graying hair and beard, and wearing the traditional green attire that marked him as having Earth Kingdom heritage.

"Miss Sato, my name is Li Qiang. I have heard you have need of my talents."

"Yes, from what I have heard, your family's business was responsible for designing and creating the sculptures of the original members of Team Avatar when the city was first constructed."

Li Qiang smiled. "That would be correct. It was my father who designed Avatar Aang's statue for the memorial island and he also personally sculpted the statues of Chief Sokka, Master Katara, Chief Toph Beifong, and Fire Lord Zuko. I was apprenticed to my father at the time."

"Perfect!" exclaimed the heiress. "Then I look forward to your work. Although I already have a design in mind. I hope that is alright?"

Li Qiang cocked his head in curiosity. "That is fine, but what do you have in mind?"

Reaching into a folder from within her bag, Asami extracted a small white piece of paper and handed it to the sculptor. Pushing up his wired rimmed glasses, Li Qiang squinted at the design for the briefest of seconds before smiling at the young heiress.

"I had always hoped to sculpt the young Avatar. When that psychopath Amon was terrorizing the city, my daughter was attacked by an anti-bending rally after a Probending match was let out. It seemed Amon was looking for a demonstration of his power and took away her earthbending. My poor little girl, she was in the wrong place and wrong time. With her gift ripped away from her it devastated her.

"But then the Avatar came to the aid of my daughter and her friends, as their bending had been taken from them too. Avatar Korra, may the spirits bless her, restored their bending before leaving Republic City. My family will always be in her debt. Miss Sato, it would be an honor to preserve the likeness of Avatar Korra for you." Li Qiang bowed.

Asami bowed back in respect. "Thank you for accepting the commission with such a late notice. Can this be done in two weeks?"

Li Qiang grinned at the challenge. "I'll do it in one."

A few minutes later, after hashing out the business details, Asami left the construction site feeling lighthearted and at peace.

[-] [-] [-]

**Avatar Korra Park, Opening Day Ceremony: 10 am.**

"And so it is with deepest thanks to Avatar Korra for continuing to protect the citizens of Republic City and people throughout the world. On behalf of the Republic City Council, we wish her a speedy recovery and her safe return home to us." President Raiko paused for a minute to smile at several of the cameras flashing away from the reporters standing at the base of the podium. The angle of their cameras captured the speaker at the podium while also highlighting the statue of Avatar Korra behind them.

"Now we will hear from Future Industries' CEO and designer for this magnificent park, Miss Asami Sato."

Polite clapping followed President Raiko' speech as he greeted Asami with a handshake while she took her place behind the podium. Asami glanced around at her friends seeking their support with their presence. Mako and Chief Beifong were standing behind her acting as security for the small ceremony, and President Riako's wife was standing off to the side along with a small group of business representatives (more a political move on their part she was sure, then actually paying tribute to their Avatar). Mako and Bolin's entire extended family made up the front of the crowd, a sea of muddled green and brown standing just behind the clustered reporters. The boys' loving grandmother blew her a kiss for luck. She also spotted Li Qiang and his tall daughter whom were smiling up at her, and finally she glimpsed Tenzin's family standing in the back.

All of them had come to support her, Pema and Tenzin going so far as to hosting a small dinner celebration on Air Temple Island. It was to be a small affair and yet, Asami was looking forward to it. Before she began her speech she noticed that Jinora wasn't standing with them and caught Tenzin's eye. Noticing Asami's watchful and questioning eyes, Tenzin's face briefly changed to one of unease, but shrugged. Her absence was not too concerning to the Airbending Master and she made a mental note to inquire about her friend's absence. Asami cleared her throat slightly before speaking into the microphones attached to the podium.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen of Republic City. First off, I would like to thank President Raiko for his support and kind words as addressed earlier, both on the behalf of the Avatar and Future Industries. Secondly, I would like to personally thank Master Sculptor Li Qiang and his daughter and apprentice, Yin, for their beautiful contribution to this park." Asami gestured to the larger than life sculpture of Korra looming over the ceremony.

"But the most important person we need to thank here today is the woman who served as protector of this city and the inspiration to the park: Avatar Korra. Without her service and sacrifice, our beloved city and world leaders would not be here today.

"The life of an Avatar is never easy. Avatar Roku watched as his childhood friend, Fire Lord Sozin, prepared for war and the inhalation of an entire culture. The Avatar spent his entire life trying to maintain peace in the world, only to have his most trusted friend turn on him and personally start one hundred years of devastating war.

"One century later, Avatar Aang discovered that his people were massacred, his culture all but lost, and the world without hope. At the young age of twelve, the Avatar fought against the blood lusting tyrant, Fire Lord Ozi, and ended the war. He spent a lifetime bringing balance to the world, ending the hatred and discrimination, and uniting people within the different nations. Over half a century later, we find that Avatar Korra's hardship is no different than that of her predecessors.

"In the last two and a half years alone, the Avatar has gone through so much suffering. Avatar Korra scarified her bending to a psychotic Equailist extremist. And yet, she endured. It is also no secret that her homeland was torn by a civil war, and through the actions of her uncle, Chief Unalaq, she has sacrificed her connection to her past lives. And yet, she endured. And now a radical idealist has not only tried to murder her, but has attempted to cripple her body and spirit. And yet, she endured. The Avatar has lived through so much pain and suffering, the amount of which would have surely killed a lesser man. And yet, _she endured._

"The world has already asked so much from the Avatar. Nevertheless, we are not done asking the Avatar for her sacrifice. Everyone here at this ceremony knows that there will be a time in the near future when we look to her for support, for comfort, and for salvation from the horrors of this world. Because that is the life of the Avatar. That is their duty to the world.

"It is time we honor her commitment to the citizens of Republic City and to the people of the world. On behalf of Future Industries, the citizens of Republic City, and the people of the world, we thank you, Avatar Korra, for your service and sacrifice for this city and its people. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with the greatest honor that I present to you the heart of Republic City: _Avatar Korra Park!"_

Asami was blinded by the flashing of a dozen cameras. The young heiress smiled and waved as the audience erupted into applause. It had been a good ceremony and the start of a great day. As Asami grinned over at her friends she felt a small tinge of longing in her heart. She wished Korra was here.

[-][-][-]

"I would like to make a small toast." Tenzin exclaimed raising his glass. "To our dear friend Asami, for a wonderful contribution to our city and a beautiful tribute to Korra, you are truly a young woman of many talents and unquestionable loyalty to your friends. To Asami!"

"Asami!" The word rang around the room as a dozen voices echoed the Airbending Master.

Asami was flattered by Tenzin's toast and bowed her head in gratitude. The sound level in the room picked up as everyone continued in their previous conversations. Laughter could be heard all around the room as friends and family gathered around the small dinner table. Asami glanced around the room smiling at all of her friends there to support her. Mako was deep in conversation with Chief Beifong, the latter draining a glass of white wine. Mako's grandmother, Yin, and his cousin, Tu, were quietly chatting to Tenzin and Ikki while Meeko listen absently, pushing bits food around on his plate.

Asami turned to her nearest companion. "Hey, Pema? Do you know where Jinora is? Last I heard she should have arrived yesterday or this morning at the latest."

Pema picked up Rohan from her lap and placed him on the floor to crawl around within arm's reach. She briefly bit her bottom lip in thought as she watched her son before answering.

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure to be honest. She was supposed to be back in town last night, so maybe she was delayed. She was traveling via Pepper so if the weather was bad she could have been grounded for the night. Even so, she should have been in by this morning."

"Should we be worried?" Asami asked.

"Jinora is all grown up now; I'm sure if she ran into trouble on her flight back she would call the temple or even project her spirit ahead."

"Very true, Pema." Asami replied taking a sip of her wine. Still, she couldn't help the feeling of unease that plagued her thoughts.

"So Asami, now that the park is open, what is the newest thing for the CEO of Future Industries? Any big projects in the works? Small secret stuff for the United Forces? Or will you finally take a break from work; go on vacation? Maybe date a little?" Pema asked with a smirk.

"Ahh…" Asami answered unintelligently from the bombardment of questions. "No major projects at the moment for the company. Though, I am working on a small project featuring a new type of joint-rotational system I want to test eventually, but it's not imperative at the moment. Let's see, I don't think I can afford to take a large break from work, but I've made plans to take some time off to hang out with Jinora when she gets back. As for dating, I'm not really interested. Does that answer all your questions?" Asami asked, somewhat out of breath.

Pema cocked her head in thought for a moment before answering with a smirk. "Some more than others."

Asami popped a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her senior friend. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Pema's smirk widened into a smile as she stared at the young heiress.

"All in due time, my friend… So Asami, any word from Korra recently? I know you've been taking to her."

Asami sighed and set down her glass gently.

"No, I've been writing to her for about a year and a half now and nothing. I was actually hoping you or Tenzin had heard from Katara or even from Chief Tonraq about her progress."

"I'm sorry Asami, but there's been no word from the South. I am sure she is doing well, she's a strong girl. She is the Avatar you know." The air acolyte joked. Pema glanced over at her young companion, noticing the way the heiress avoided her gaze. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." The words left Asami mouth as a whisper, almost sounding like a prayer.

Pema pitied the young engineer. She studied Asami and noticed the dark shadows under her eyes and the worry lines that were deepening on her face. _'I don't know how she does it, she's so tired.'_ Pema thought worryingly.

"If I may, let me give you some words of advice, Asami. I know you are working really hard right now at your company, but please remember to live a bit. You're grinding yourself weary to the bone every night. I know how much pride you have in your work and I commend you for your efforts. But Asami, when was the last time you had fun that wasn't directly involved with your work or a project? Live a little bit, make some mistakes, and make some memories."

"I know. It's just not the same without…" Asami sighed, unable to finish.

Sighing she reached across the table and gently grasped Asami's hands. Asami's bright green eyes locked with the elder woman's gaze; filled with so much warmth and a hint of mischief. Asami relaxed as she gazed into this woman's eyes. Eyes so much like the mother she remembered.

"I know you have been writing nonstop to Korra and I know you miss your friend dearly. But Asami, she's not here now."

"Thank you for your concern Pema, but I'm sure that I don't understand what you – "

A young air acolyte ran into the room. "Master Tenzin! Pema! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jinora's sky bison has been spotted over the bay. But Master Tenzin, there's something wrong. She's losing altitude, but she's not slowing down!"

"Jinora!" Tenzin yelled as he grabbed his glider which was leaning against the door frame and sprinted out the room. Mako and Lin ran after him.

"Yin! Tu! Watch over Rohan please." Pema pressed the young child into the elder's hands and ran out the temple with Asami in tow.

As the party ran out of the air temple a dark shape could be seen flying over the bay just above the setting sun.

"Jinora! Can you hear me?!" Tenzin shouted toward the flying bison. Pepper groaned back hearing Tenzin's voice, her course shifting dramatically and dangerously close in their direction. It was clear the bison was exhausted as it staggered in midair.

"Why isn't she answering?" Pema asked her husband worriedly.

"She's not slowing down." Asami commented, shielding her eyes against the setting sun.

"At this rate her bison will run us over. Tenzin do something!" Lin shouted at the Airbending Master.

Crouching down into position, Tenzin shot up in the air, his glider expanding with the blasting air current. Asami could see the Airbending Master fly above the falling bison, before heavily landing on Pepper's saddle.

Tenzin threw down his glider and grappled with Pepper's reins. Tenzin's groans could be heard above the thunderous flapping of the bison's limbs, as the Airbending Master desperately trying to guide Pepper safely to the ground. With a huge moan and an impact the shook the ground, the bison hit the earth. Pepper continued sliding three yards before collapsing in a shuddering halt, tilting dangerously on her side.

"Lin, I need you up here now! Ikki, grab the first aid kit in the kitchen and hurry! Pema, I need Oogie, now!" Tenzin shouted as he held something in his arms. Asami watched in dismay as Lin used her cables to climb up on the saddle to help Tenzin. Together they lowered the limp object gently to the ground.

The air seemed to grow cold as Asami rushed to the small group huddled around the exhausted air bison. Even from a distance Asami could see the dark stain coving the bottom of the large saddle.

By the time Asami had ran over to the bison, several air acolytes were caring to Pepper and had removed her saddle. Meanwhile Tenzin and Lin were quickly carrying the object closer to the temple. From far away it looked horrifyingly like a limp body.

_'Please no! Not her, not her too.'_ Asami thought in horror as she reached out a tentative hand to the black stain that had spread across the surface of the saddle's base. Feeling lightheaded and in a daze, Asami brought her hand close to her face to make out the dark substance in the dimming light. The cooling dark fluid was repulsive against the white of her clammy hand. It was blood.


	3. The Calling Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things are about to really pick up in the story line, but first to Air Temple Island to hear Jinora's tale. Please feel free to add a review, as I always enjoy hearing your thoughts. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own the characters Nariko and Hibiki.

### The Calling Card

**Air Temple Island: 2:24 am.**

_Dear Korra,_

_These past few days have been so emotionally and physically tasking; it's been stressful for all of us. Something horrible has happened. It's quite a long story and we still don't have all the details, but I'll try my best at explaining the situation. Forgive me, but this is hard for me to write. I still can't believe what's happened. To make a long story short, Jinora was attacked while at the Fire Nation. Here is what I know:_

_Three days ago Jinora didn't show up to a gathering we had at Air Temple Island. At first we were not too concerned by her absence, but as the night moved on we became more worried. Finally, Jinora's bison, Pepper, was spotted flying over the bay. It was clear that the gentle beast had been flying nonstop all day trying to get to shore. Tenzin was able to guide her back to Air Temple Island, and there we intercepted an unconscious Jinora. She was bleeding heavily from a stab wound, suffered second degree burns on her right shoulder which was dislocated, and had burns on her head. She was also severely dehydrated, suffering from chills, and was running a high fever._

_Tenzin, Pema, and Lin Beifong used Oogie to fly Jinora to Republic City Hospital, where she was treated right away. It was horrifying, as she was not expected to survive the night. However, either by luck or as a blessing from the spirits, Jinora regained consciousness in the morning of the next day and has vastly recovered. She still has yet to explain what has happened, but she did recover enough to be released from the hospital yesterday._

_I am now writing to you from inside Jinora's room at Air Temple Island. Although she is home now, she is being watched in shifts by her family and friends as she recovers. It is our hope that she will recover enough soon to tell us what happened to her. It is clear that this was no accident._

_As I watch over her, I can't help but think of you after you were wounded from battling Zaheer. You were asleep most of the time, but your family and I took turns watching over you as you slept, to make sure you were well. We weren't sure if the poison would continue to harm you even after it was removed from your blood stream. I spent countless nights doing what I am now. All those nights feeling powerless; afraid to sleep thinking when I would wake up I would somehow lose you. There are still some nights when I fear that I have lost you forever, only to remember that you are safe in the South Pole. Still, seeing Jinora now, covered in bandages and resting constantly, I can't help but see you. I couldn't do anything to help you then, but I will do everything in my power to help Jinora._

_If I find out any more information about what happened to Jinora, I'll send you a letter right away. As always I hope that you are doing well and that you are having a safe and swift recovery. Please take your time with your family to get better, but know that we all miss you. I miss you, Korra._

_Your Friend,_

_Asami_

"As-sa-ami?" A tentative voice spoke out in the night.

"Jinora!" Asami reached out and placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It's ok Jinora, you're home. You're safe now. Go back to sleep."

"Asami, they're – they're back." Jinora gasped.

"Who, Jinora? Who hurt you?" Asami asked urgently.

Jinora's voice shook as she muttered the last words before she drifted back to sleep.

Asami felt the blood in her face drain as Jinora's words echoed in her head.

_"The Red Lotus…"_

[-][-][-]

**Air Temple Island: 1:20 pm.**

"All right Jinora, I know you've already told your story to your family, but I need you to explain it one more time." Lin handed the injured girl a steaming cup of tea. "I'm sorry to pester you, but Mako and I need as many details about the attack as you can remember, so we can alert the force. Asami mentioned that you knew of the Red Lotus' involvement."

Sunlight streamed into the room as Lin, Mako, Tenzin, Pema, and Asami gathered around Jinora's bed. The injured Airbending Master was propped up on several pillows. Her chest and shoulder was covered in bandages, with her right arm in a sling. Her face, arms, and hands were covered in bruises, cuts, and small burns.

_'She looks like she's been through a war',_ Asami thought as Jinora awkwardly grabbed the cup with her left hand.

"Thanks for the tea Chief Beifong and you are correct. I'll do my best with the details, but during the attack itself it gets a bit hazy. I would assume that would be from the blood loss and dehydration." Jinora chuckled despite herself.

Asami took a step forward and laid her hand on her friend's uninjured shoulder.

"Just take your time." Asami gave her friend a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Mako?" Lin inquired, gesturing with her head at the airbender.

Mako wiped out a notepad and pen, and with a small nod at Lin, the detective turned his attention to Jinora.

Jinora took a small sip of her tea and with a deep breath; she began recounting her journey in the Fire Nation.

"At first, my trip was going well. After I landed in the Fire Nation, I was lead into an audience chamber where I met Fire Lord Izumi and her father, Lord Zuko. They were very welcoming when I arrived and when I explained about the reports of new airbenders in their boarders, Fire Lord Izumi allowed me to search for them. Her only stipulation was that I would not force them to join us, and that it must be their choice to leave their homes. I also needed to inform them if I located any airbenders. I gave them my word that the airbenders were Fire Nation citizens first and that I would do them no harm, nor oppress them in anyway.

"After gaining their permission to search the country, I went to an island in the far South. I figured that would be a good place to start."

Jinora glanced up to Mako who was watching her steadily with a questioning look in his eye.

"There's a small White Lotus base located there and that was where the report originated from."

Mako nodded in understanding and scribbled away on his notepad.

"After talking to one of the White Lotus members, I got a tip that the eyewitness' reports of the airbenders were located in a small coastal town called Nishi. Pepper and I stayed in the town for a few days, asking around with the residents about airbending sightings and any other information they had.

"After three days a young man named Nariko, approached me while I was in a fish market and said his friend, Hibiki, was an airbender. Nariko told me Hibiki was afraid his parents would disown him if they learned their son was going to "abandon his heritage" and join the Air Nomads in Republic City. However, he was eager to meet with an Airbending Master. Apparently Nariko and Hibiki also knew a few other people who also showed signs of airbending. I asked if I could talk to them and evaluate their abilities before offering to teach them. I was told because of the hostility toward Hibiki, we would all have meet in a more remote area just outside the city limits.

"Now before you all speak up, I know it sounded like a rather odd situation, even dangerous, but I needed to see if the reports were true so I agreed. Before meeting them that night I sent a messenger hawk to the Fire Lord, explaining my meeting with Nariko and our arrangement for that evening. I even had the foresight to explain how unusual the meeting felt.

"So later that night I went to the area that Nariko had designated. It was basically this hilly outcropping that flattened out into a small grassy clearing that backed up to a cliff face. Hundreds of feet below were crashing waves hitting relentlessly against the cliff's rocky bottom. In hindsight, it was the perfect area for an ambush. I should have realized then that something was wrong – that it was a trap."

Jinora sighed deeply and gingerly brushed back a piece of her short brown hair. Still growing back from her Master's ceremony, Jinora's normally stylish short haircut was singed above her right eye and forked to the base of her skull. Mako's eyes narrowed as he examined the burn mark. That pattern could only be created from a lightning strike. It seemed to be a shallow hit and it was healing well. He doubted it would leave any sort of visible scaring, but to have gotten so close to a lightning strike and lived… Mako involuntarily shivered.

"Oh Sweetie, it's not your fault." Pema crooned as she knelt by her daughter and cupped her check tenderly.

Jinora lightly touched her mother's hand in reply, but gently pulled her hand away from her face. "It's ok Mom. I was taken by surprise. Please let me finish, I need to tell Mako and Chief Beifong about the attack." The injured girl took a deep breath and continued recounting her tale.

"It was so dark that only the light of the moon illuminated the small meeting place. Pepper was staying inside the village, so I waited alone for Nariko and his friends. As I waited, I watched the stars glow in the night. Normally the sight of them brings me comfort in my solitude, but that night they seemed cold and harsh. I remembered shivering as the cold breeze whistling around me and wondering why it was taking them so long.

"I remember the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck prickling. My first thought was I was just freaking myself out, but I've been outside during storms enough to know what ozone smells like. But there wasn't a storm in the area, the sky was crystal clear.

"I dived to the ground as the sharp crack of lighting rang out and lit up the sky. Temporarily blinded by the lighting and with my heart beating frantically, I scrambled around the ground groping for my glider. Another lightning strike streaked to the spot where I had been standing only moments before. I don't think I noticed until later that the first lighting strike had grazed my head and part of my hair was on fire.

"I remember hearing frantic shouting as people wearing all black ran into the clearing, several blasting fireballs in my direction. I tried fighting them off, but there were too many of them. I spent most of the fight dodging fire blasts and the occasional throwing knife that I could barely attack back."

"How many men were there? Were they all men? Did you at a good look at them?" Lin interrupted.

"There were six… wait, maybe eight. But no more than ten. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about profiling them at the time." Jinora answered disheartened.

"It's ok, Jinora. No one blames you." Lin responded.

"Now that I think about it I'm more certain the number was closer to eight. There was a mix of both men and women, but the men outnumbered the women. I think there were others too, who were not attacking me. I recall someone shouting for back up when I started fighting back."

"Jinora, do you know if they were all benders?" Mako interjected, looking up from his notes.

"I don't know. It was all so fast. I'm sorry, Mako." Jinora placing a hand on her heavily bandaged abdomen.

Mako smiled at Jinora reassuringly. "Anything you can tell us will get us one step closer to catching these guys. Do you remember what happened next?"

"Yes, but the details get kind of hazing from here. I remember blocking a bunch of fire blasts by using my glider-staff to create a spinning shield of air. I jumped into the air and flipped out of the way just as another man threw a flaming punch at my face. I tried to fly away on my glider, but I was shot down out of the sky."

"I hit the ground with enough force that I dislocated my right shoulder and hit my head. My glider fell a few feet away from me, still on fire and completely useless. At this point I was covered in scratches and burns, I was sure I had cracked a rib, and there was blood dripping into my eye obscuring my vision. I knew I was in trouble so I pulled out my bison whistle and blew it as hard as I could.

"One guy knocked the whistle away and picked me up by the collar as another man ran up to him. The second man grabbed my face and shouted at the guy holding me.

_"What the fuck are you trying to play, Nariko?! This is the wrong bender!"_

"Nariko rounded back on him shouting, _"We were supposed to kill the Airbending Master. Hibiki, she's has the tattoos! She's the Master!"_

_"You fucking idiot! She's too young! Just kill her already!"_

"Nariko got out a knife and stabbed me in the side. He… he laughed as he twisted the blade. We were close to the ledge of the cliff at the time and as Nariko dropped my body I heard Pepper's growl. I could tell she was right below us. The moment I hit the ground I rolled off the side of the cliff, Pepper's saddle only a few yards below."

Jinora continued to rub her abdomen, tender from the stab wound and broken bones. Jinora looked up at her mother before continuing.

"I'm glad Pepper caught me, but I think I cracked a few more ribs when I hit her saddle. I remember shouting to her to get us out of there and then everything went black. When I woke up I was with the healers at Republic City Hospital."

"So they were expecting an older Airbending Master? They must have meant you, Tenzin." Lin said pointedly.

"But why were they expecting Tenzin?" Asami interjected.

"I don't think word has gotten out to the more remote regions of the world yet that Jinora's an official Airbending Master now. If these people operated in or had just stayed in that area for the last year or so, then it is possible they didn't know. Therefore, if they thought a Master from the Air Nation was coming to the Fire Nation then they would be expecting Tenzin." Pema explained.

"And having airbending reports would have been a perfect reason for me to leave Republic City and draw me to them. It was a perfect trap. But why do they want me?" Tenzin thought out loud.

"Dad, I think they want to kill you." Jinora sighed.

Lin stepped forward. "How can you be so sure?"

Jinora shifted to her side as she grabbed something small from her pocket. "Hibiki tossed this in a pool of my blood when Nariko stabbed me. I think his plan was to leave a calling card with my body. I grabbed it as I rolled away and escaped off the cliff. I figured it might be important."

Jinora handed Lin a small round object, from far away Asami could see it was stained red from blood. She moved closer and noticed it was a Pai Sho piece. "A white lotus tile?" She inquired.

"It's not white anymore. The blood turned the pedals red. Jinora's attackers are associated with the Red Lotus. Zaheer and his gang were never this arrogant to leave a calling card like this at a murder." Lin growled in disgust.

"So what do we do now?" Jinora asked the Chief of Police.

" _You_ do nothing." Lin retorted.

"But Chief Beifong –"

Lin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You need to stay in bed and rest, you've had a rough ordeal and you still need to heal. Leave this to the police. The moment you stepped back on Republic City soil, my station has jurisdiction now. Tenzin, if it really is the Red Lotus, then they will come after you. Normally I would have you moved to a private location and provide protection for your family here. However, due to your stubbornness, I believe there would be no point to have you relocated away from your family."

"Correct!" Tenzin exclaimed, "I am not leaving my family. Besides they might go after Jinora and try to finish the job. She wasn't expected to live and now that she has her tattoos, she is an important member of the Air Nation. We have no official government, but the two of us are the closest to a government official that this young nation has. I need to be here to protect them."

"Very well Tenzin, but I'll be posting a squadron of police here to increase security. I'll also inform the White Lotus that the other government officials might be in danger. Mako, call Chief Tonraq and inform him of the situation. I don't think they will be going after the Avatar any time soon, but we have to set up a precaution… Make sure he doesn't tell Korra. We don't want to trouble her if we can keep this contained."

Asami bristled with anger. "You're not going to tell her?! She's still the Avatar!"

"Asami! We must take what precautions we can, so as to not start wide spread panic. So yes, Korra is not to know anything. Is that understood?"

"But –" Asami protested.

"Have I made myself clear?" Lin ordered.

"Crystal." The word rolled off her lips like poison. Asami saw the policewoman's eye twitch in response. The young heiress was absolutely livid with the Chief of Police and she knew it.

"Mako, when you're done contacting Tonraq, I need you to send a hawk to the Fire Lord on my behalf and let her know what happened to Jinora, and the suspected involvement of the Red Lotus. She has a right to know what happened on her soil."

"Right away, Chief." Mako put away his notepad and walked out of the room.

The Chief of Police turned to face the injured girl. "Jinora, do you think you would be able to provide a description of this Nariko character to a sketch artist at the station?"

Jinora grabbed her knees. "Yes, I don't think that will be a face I will ever be able to forget."

Lin face softened and nodded in understanding. She walked up to Tenzin and Pema. "I need to talk with you two about security details."

"We can talk out in the court yard; I think we should give Jinora some time alone." Pema turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, I'll be back to check on you within the hour. Do you need anything now?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. Besides I want to talk with Asami for a bit. If you don't mind?" Jinora asked her friend.

"Certainly, besides I've missed you." Asami replied.

Jinora sipped her tea as her companions left the room. Asami took a chair from the corner of the room and moved it next to Jinora's bed. She sat down and gently reached out placing a reassuring hand on Jinora's covered leg.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asami asked her friend.

"Yeah… yes, I'll be ok. Has anyone told Kai yet?" Jinora asked while placing her empty tea cup on her bedside table.

Asami sighed. "No, we didn't want to worry him until we knew you we going to be ok. Besides, it's not like we would want him and Opal racing back here only to find out that you were fine. They are having enough trouble stabilizing the Earth Kingdom."

Jinora sighed with relief. "I'm glad. I didn't want him to worry. Besides, knowing him I think you're right. He would have dropped everything and raced back. As much as I appreciate it, I wouldn't want him here. His place is with the other airbenders helping the Earth Kingdom citizens, not here. I'll send him a letter later explaining everything when I'm better." Jinora stretched, wincing as her actions still proved painful.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jinora?" Asami popped an eyebrow in inquiry.

Jinora looked at her straight in the eye. "Asami, are you going to write to Korra about this?"

"Well, I – I …" Asami stuttered. She took a deep breath and hardened her gaze as she stared at her friend in defiance. "She has a right to know."

"Good! Korra should know." Jinora replied sternly.

"Wait, what?!" Asami asked astonished.

Jinora waved her off. "Forget what Chief Beifong said. I am so tired of people acting like Korra doesn't matter or that she doesn't exist just because she isn't in Republic City anymore. Write to her and let her know what's happened."

"Very well." Asami stood up. "I'll do it when I get back to my office."

"Asami, wait!" Jinora piped up. "Can you just stay with me for a while? I… I don't want to be alone. I could use a friend right now."

She sat down next to the bed and reached into her bag and whipped out some blank papers. Asami smiled at her friend. "Do you have a pen?"


	4. Everything and Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next installment. A slight reminder that yes, this is a Korrasami work, but I am convinced that Asami didn't hang around Republic City and twiddle her thumbs idly for three years. Hence, drama is to be ensued! Please feel free to write a review, I enjoy hearing thoughts on my work - they are the reasons I continue to write! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own Li Qiang and Yin Qiang.

### Everything and Nothing

**Downtown Republic City: 12:30 pm.**

_Dear Korra,_

_It's been over a month since I last wrote to you and to be honest everything has happed, and yet nothing at all. Let me explain. Air Temple Island is a buzz with activity since Jinora was attacked. Between the police running around constantly and the new White Lotus members guarding Tenzin and his family, you would think the place is a buzzard wasp hive. Chief Beifong has been visiting the airbending family so much I think Pema is about to offer her a place to stay. Ikki, Meelo, and even Rohan are feeling really cramped and restless with everyone around them on high alert all the time._

_The crazy thing is it has been so peaceful here you would think there is nothing wrong. Life, while on high alert, has moved on. Mako was sent out to the Fire Nation to personally inspect the area for the Red Lotus and their allies. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and his reports, according to the Chief, say that he hasn't found anything yet. I don't think he will leave the Fire Nation until he brings those men and women to justice. Since Mako is out there chasing what seems to be a ghost, my only friend in Republic City now is Jinora._

_Speaking of Jinora, she is doing really well. I'm glad to report that she's healing fast. Her burns and cuts are almost completely healed. You can't even tell where the lightning strike hit her head! To be honest the only thing that is still causing her pain is her stab wound, but the healers think that won't cause her any more pain within the next few weeks. I am actually supposed to meet with her in a few minutes. Since the attack she hasn't really gotten out much and I figured I would treat her to lunch and catch up._

_Work is going well, statistically speaking, but the truth is I am rather bored. I'm just itching for a new project to get my mind off the Red Lotus attack. Everyone is doing something to help Tenzin and his family be prepared for another confrontation and yet I feel like I don't have anything to offer them. I mean, yes, I help look after the kids for Pema occasionally. But besides being a glorified babysitter, I feel rather useless. Maybe my lunch with Jinora will spark something._

_On another note, how are things in the South Pole? I'm sure the Southern lights from the spirit portal are beautiful at this time of year. That would be a sight that I am sure would never grow old. I would like to see them someday. Maybe I can see them sometime with you? As always I hope that you are doing well and that you are having a safe and swift recovery. Republic City is just not the same without you and Naga getting into trouble. I miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Asami_

"Asami! Hey Asami!"

The young heiress looked up from her letter and smiled at her approaching companion. The young girl was easy to spot in her bright traditional attire. The yellow and oranges of her air nomad robes shone like the Sun, amongst a sea of dull red, green, and blue. Asami stood up and waved at her smiling friend.

"Jinora! You're right on time. I'm so hungry I think I could eat a whole ostrich horse!"

"More like the entire spirit vine forest for me!" Jinora exclaimed as she hugged her friend in greeting.

Asami made sure not to crush her too tight for fear of hurting the smaller girl. Asami held her friend out at arms' reach and glanced over her friend's healing body. "You're looking better every day, Jinora!"

"And I feel better and stronger too. That's what's important right now. I'm strong enough to absolutely _demolish_ my meal. I'm famished!" Jinora rubbed her hands together as she sat across from Asami.

"Well let's take care of that, shall we?" Asami replied as a waiter walked up to the pair.

"Hello Miss Sato. My name is Lee and I will be taking care of you and your companion today. It is an honor, as always, to serve you." The elderly waiter bowed in greeting.

"Thank you Lee, I'll have a pot of hot tea and a bowl of your specialty noodles."

"And I'll have the strawberry and almond salad with a glass of water, please." Jinora ordered kindly.

Asami handed back their menus to the bowing waiter and watched him retreat back to the kitchens.

"It's nice to have friends in high places." Jinora smirked at Asami.

The older woman smiled back. "It comes with the territory. As a Sato and the youngest CEO of all of Republic City, I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me. It get's quite old sometimes."

"True, but you have to admit it has its perks. Like not having to wait for a table, for example." Jinora nodded in thanks as Lee brought them their drinks.

Asami chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "So Jinora, how is your family holding up?"

"Well Dad seems to being rather calm about the whole thing, but I think Mom is going to kill Chief Beifong." Jinora sighed. "With the police always at our home, Mom is starting to get really anxious. I hope Mako finds something soon, if only to put my mother's heart at ease. Dad is helping to lead an entire nation; he is too busy teaching the new airbenders to worry about things himself. So Mom worries for him."

"I'm so sorry Jinora, is there anything I can do for you and your family?" Asami asked her voice full of concern for her dear friend.

Jinora shook her head. "You have already done enough for us, Asami. I know my mother really appreciates your help looking after my siblings. And I can't thank you enough for taking care of me. It's nice knowing I have such a good friend like you, Asami. Thank you for everything."

Asami smiled at her dear friend in gratitude. "I'm just glad I could help you. And thank you for your friendship. It's been rather lonely with Team Avatar separated for the last year and a half. I've enjoyed hanging out with you and your family."

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt." Lee had brought them their lunch.

Asami and Jinora ate in relative silence listening to the other patrons' chatter while enjoying their meal, occasionally partaking in small talk themselves between bites.

"That was absolutely delicious!" Asami exclaimed, placing her napkin on the table beside her.

Jinora sighed in satisfaction and stretched in her chair. "You can't beat a good salad." She winced as the movement irritated her tender abdomen. Jinora placed a hand on her injury; the memory of the pain from her attack was etched on her young face. "I just wish I could have gotten away faster, you know? My glider, as a staff, is great as a defensive weapon, but once my glider was destroyed I was grounded… trapped, with no way out. If it wasn't for Pepper I would have died on that cliff."

"Jinora, what matters now is that you are alive and that you are safe."

Jinora sighed in defeat and sipped the remains of her water. "What good am I as an Airbending Master if I can't even fly away from harm?"

Asami reached across the table and rested her hand briefly on her friend's wrist. The movement brought the younger girl's eyes to meet Asami's warm gaze. Asami opened her mouth, but before she could speak she was interrupted.

"Miss Sato?"

The young woman who approached her was about her age, if not a little older. She had wild short black hair and striking facial features with a friendly smile. She was wearing long gray pants and a short sleeved, deep green tunic that showed off muscular arms.

"Yin Qiang?!" Asami stood up and shook hands excitedly with the tall woman. "How are you? How is your father?"

Yin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "He is quite well, thanks for asking, and so am I. Who is your… companion?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Asami gestured to Jinora. "Yin, this is my friend Jinora. Jinora is the daughter of Tenzin and she is the first of her generation to be an Airbending Master. Jinora, this is Yin Qiang. Yin is apprenticed to her father, Master Sculptor Li Qiang. Yin and her father were responsible for creating the sculpture of Korra in Avatar Korra Park."

"You created that statue?" Jinora asked. Yin nodded in response. "I haven't had the pleasure of seeing your work yet, nor the park itself. I was… indisposed at the time." Jinora absentmindedly rubbed her bandaged side.

Asami smiled at her young friend. "I can assure you that it is quite a masterpiece." Asami glanced back at the earthbender.

Yin watched the two girls interact before shifting her gaze to the engineer. Her sharp hazel eyes bore into Asami's own green eyes.

"It was a pleasure to honor the Avatar and help her gorgeous friend." Yin leaned in toward Asami and flashed a brilliant smile.

Asami felt a sudden rush of heat flood her face. She couldn't help it, the woman before her was, there was no other way Asami could describe her, _beautiful._

Yin's smile widened as she saw the young heiress' reaction to her comment. "If you liked the Avatar's sculpture so much, perhaps I can show you the rest of my work in my studio sometime." She took out a pen and wrote out her address on Asami's napkin. Yin leaned in closer and whispered into Asami's ear. "Consider it a private tour."

Yin leaned back and stood up straight, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Sato."

"Asami, if you please." The words left her mouth in a whisper.

"Asami, then." Yin bowed to her and with a small nod to Jinora in acknowledgment, she left the dazed heiress and the airbender.

Jinora stared at the retreating form of the earthbender. She noted the older woman's excellent physique defined through her tunic. She noticed Asami was staring at Yin too, unable to read her expression. Jinora turned sharply in her chair to face Asami. "What was that?! Did that just happen?"

"I honestly have no idea." Asami threw down a small stack of yuans to cover their meal and a generous tip. "Come on Jinora, I have something I want to show you." She turned to leave the table and hesitated. With a small shrug she grabbed the napkin, stuffing the address in her jacket pocket.

[-][-][-]

"Wow! Asami, this place is… just amazing!" Jinora gestured around to different aspects of the park. She walked up to the looming statue of Korra, a huge smile on her face. "So Yin and her father made this? It's really well done."

"Well they made it, but I had the idea and drew the design for the sculpture. You really like it all?" Asami asked earnestly.

"Asami this is truly amazing. You really captured her likeness and the park is beautiful. Korra is going to love it!" Jinora turned back to her friend. "Have you told her yet?"

Asami walked up to her friend and glanced up at the larger than life stone depiction of the Avatar. "No, I was leaving this as a surprise for her when she returns."

Asami followed Jinora around slowly as the younger girl explored the park. Occasionally she was asked a logistical question, but they mostly traveled in silence as the two women watched the people enjoying the park around them. After walking down a shaded row of trees, several Pai Sho tables were set up and Jinora gestured to them.

"Fancy a game or two?" Jinora inquired.

"Definitely, but I'm warning you, I'm good." Asami smirked as she sat down and motioned for the airbender to join her.

"I'm not worried; my father taught me how to play." Jinora smirked as she looked over at her competition.

Asami met her gaze steadily. "So did mine."

Together they placed the tiles in the starting position. Jinora spread out her hands towards Asami. "I challenged you, so you get the first move."

Asami took a tile to the right and placed it on the board. Jinora swiftly placed a tile to counter her attack. After a few seconds to consider the board Asami followed suit. Jinora examined the game and looked up at her challenger. "So… I saw you take Yin's address from the table. Are you going to see her?" Jinora placed another tile diagonally across the board, planning a counter attack to Asami's _Crouching Dragon_ tactic.

Asami considered both her words and her next move before answering. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I believe her intentions to be somewhat more than striking up a friendship." Asami chuckled softly as she moved one of her pieces in formation.

"So you believe her to be wanting more of a romantic relationship then?" Jinora inquired, feigning innocence.

"I'm not entirely sure you can even call it that." The engineer's face was set in a frown as Jinora made her move, capturing Asami's dragon tile.

Jinora smiled in triumph and turned her attention back to the game and study the board quietly for a few seconds. "But what about Korra?"

Asami felt a slight heat rise up her neck. "What about her?"

"Well, I just thought you two seemed close before she left for the South Pole, you know?" Jinora reached for a tile, before taking back her hand and placing it on her chin for thought.

Asami watched her friend, trying to figure out her end game and muttered mostly to herself, "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"So you admit that there is love involved!" Jinora popped an eyebrow at her while placing down her tile.

"I never said that." Asami accusingly retorted.

Jinora smirked at her older friend. "You didn't have to."

Asami tried to glare at her, but ultimately gave up and sighed deeply. After placing another tile on the board, she looked up at the trees shading their table and watched their green branches slowly sway in the breeze. The chirping of birds filled the air as the engineer's thoughts retreated far from the game. "Is it that obvious?"

Jinora snorted and picked up another of Asami's tiles in capture. "That you're in love with Korra? Yeah." Jinora laughed heartedly before adding the comment, "Come on Asami, you built her a freaking monument!"

Asami lowered her head and placed her hand on her forehead. "I guess that was a bit too much."

The airbender smiled at her blushing friend. "No, Asami. It's actually really sweet of you."

Asami place her hands on the table, refusing to look up at her companion. "Do you think she loves me back?" Asami asked nervously. "I'm not even sure if she likes me that way."

Jinora sighed and looked up from her game. "To be honest I'm not sure, but there has always been a special connection between the two of you."

Asami smiled at the comment as she watched the trees sway in the breeze again, her mind lost in thought. A sugar glider jumped around the branches of a large oak before gliding to a nearby maple tree. She watched the movement of the little animal, admiring nature's most aerodynamic mammal as it glided between the trees. She loved the grace of the little gray creature. It fascinated her how its skin captured the wind streams as it jumped, just like fabric in the wind. She gasped as a sudden thought entered her mind.

"Asami? Is everything alright?" Jinora asked worriedly as Asami dug through her bag and brought out a large sketch book and a pencil. She furiously scribbled on the page, muttering incoherently all the while.

"Ah… Asami?" Jinora asked again. "Not to interrupt, but it's your turn."

Asami stopped sketching and with a huge smile she looked up at her friend. "I think I have an answer to your glider issue." With a triumphant look on her face, Asami spun around her sketch book showing the airbender her work.

"Is that… is that a tail? It looks like a sugar glider." Jinora said after a few moments. "Wait. It looks like a _sugar glider suit. **With. A. Tail.** "_

"Exactly! Jinora we need to get back to my factory now so I can whip up a few prototype materials." Asami said excitedly packing up her things hurriedly.

"But – Asami! Our game?!" Jinora exclaimed in dismay.

Asami stopped for a second to glance back at the board. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She moved her white lotus tile directly in the center of the game board. "I win! Let's go Jinora, I'm going to help you fly!"

Jinora stared down at the board in disbelief. She had thought she had finally bested her brilliant friend. She was only three moves from winning herself. Jinora sighed heavily as she ran gingerly off after her tall friend and shouted, "Can we at least get rid of the tail?!"


	5. Past the Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First if all, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to Kudo/bookmark this story! It really means a lot to me to know how many of you are just as invested in this story as I am. For the first time, but certainly not the last, we will have another POV in this chapter! I've been hinting at having this character's POV from the beginning. Just warning you, this chapter gets a little dark and violent with added strong language, but I felt it's necessary for the plot I am planning for this fic. I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment or inbox me, I love hearing from all of you! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

### Past the Breaking Point

**Future Industries' Warehouse: 5:45 pm.**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jinora asked skeptically as she plucked at the drooping black fabric attached under her arms. The shorter girl looked like she was swimming in the overflowing cloth wings from the body tight suit.

"I'm sure it will!" Asami shouted up at her friend, pushing the last large cushion into place.

Jinora was standing on the second floor balcony of a walkway that leads to Asami's office. Two stories below her was a pile of pillows, cushions, and a futon mattress all taken from the employee lounge and Asami's office. It wasn't much protection to break the airbender's fall, but it was better than the cement flooring of the warehouse below.

Asami wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled. "Have I ever done anything that made you doubt me? Besides, if my math is correct, and my math is always correct, then this design has a 68.24% chance of a successful trial. After all, this is just a prototype."

"I'm not a fan of that percent." Jinora muttered.

"Would it be better if I rounded up? Asami joked.

Jinora looked down at the pile of cushions. Even for an airbender, the pile seemed unnervingly small and far away. "No, I guess not. But why such a low number, Asami?"

"Well I have to account for lack of knowledge about flexible material, and there is always a chance of the suit not responding properly to your bending aerodynamics in such a short space. Besides, you're an airbender! You can create a cushion of air to break your fall if the suit fails."

"How does this," Jinora flapped her constrained arms around dramatically, "… work exactly?"

"The body suit is powered by your airbending, just as your bending powered your glider in the air. Your bending acts as a type of powered force called thrust. Using your bending to power your jump or during the action of falling, air moves in streams over and under the fabric "wings" which provides an upward lift force on the suit, allowing you to fly. Using your airbending, as well as angling your arms, causes the air to be pushing back against the suit slowing it down, creating a drag force and effectively steering your flight.

"To simplify, the idea is that you fly like a Sugar glider. Think of it this way, I'll compare you to your old glider-staff. Imagine your body acting as the staff itself supporting the structure and the fabric acts as the wings from your glider. Obviously this can't replace a glider-staff as a defensive airbending weapon, but for flying purposes, this new design would allow for better aerodynamics and greater maneuverability control. Also with a few practical tweaks to the outfit's design, this wing suit would allow you to fly at anytime without needing to depend on your staff."

Jinora nodded her head in comprehension. "Ok I understand that, but wouldn't the extra fabric get in the way for everyday wear or when I'm fighting?"

"You know, I've already thought of that problem. I figured we could just strap it down or attach it to the rest of the suit somehow. But we can worry about it after we get a successful flight trial. As soon as we can do that, I'll revamp the design to make it as aerodynamic as possible… While still being comfortable, of course." Asami added, watching Jinora scratch at the itchy fabric. "I think the finalized design for the body suit itself will be made out of a polycotton and spandex materials. That will at least stop the itching and make the fabric flexible as well as breathable. But it's the wings' material that might take some guess work. What you are wearing now is a fabric that is essentially 100% polyester."

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jinora asked.

"Well, our best bet is either the polyester or a nylon blend. One way to find out!"

"Asami, you are way too happy to push me off this railing."

The engineer attempted to look hurt at the comment, but couldn't hold back her chuckle. "I would never push you Jinora, but I must admit you have a habit of surviving falls. You proved that at the Fire Nation."

Asami climbed up the steps and leaned on the railing next to the young airbender. Jinora turned to her. "Speaking of which, if I die I am so going to haunt this place. I am a rather spiritual person after all; I'd make a cool spirit."

"No haunting!" Asami lightly punched her friend in the arm. "Besides, you just got out of the hospital. The last thing I would want is to send you back into one. Pema would kill me!"

"My mother will only kill you if you make us late to dinner. It's almost six!"

"One should never try to hurry an engineer and her path to discovery. They might just try to throw you off a balcony." Asami joked.

"Better a balcony than a roof." Jinora muttered.

Asami's green eyes glinted in excitement. "That's only if this works!"

Jinora looked down at her dark baggy outfit. "Asami, can we please just get rid of the tail? It's distracting."

"No can do, kiddo. It provides a necessary balance against the tailwind." She said with a straight face. Jinora rolled her eyes at her counterpart and sighed as Asami grabbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"It will work, Jinora."

Jinora took step toward her. "I believe you. It's just – **Ahhhhh!"**

"Jinora!"

Asami reached out desperately and only caught air as her friend's foot tripped over her suit's tail and toppled over the railing. Jinora spun in the air and fell face first, her arms stretched out tightening the fabric like a kite. Asami could see her trying to manipulate the air under the material to break her fall.

The sound of ripping filled the air as the airbender plummeted to the ground in a death spiral. With a loud grunt Jinora forced her hands in front of her and with a powerful blast of air that slowed her decent, Jinora braced herself as she landed into the pile below her.

"Jinora!"

Asami had sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the feet of the airbender's limp body. _'Please don't be hurt! Please don't be dead!'_ Asami thought as she knelt down and softly grabbed her friend, sighing of relief when a soft groan sprang from the lips of her collapsed friend. Jinora gingerly rolled over to face the worried engineer.

"Asami… can we please… cut off… that fucking tale?" Jinora gasped as she grabbed her injured side. Asami was glad to see there was no blood seeping out of Jinora's bandages; her stitches had withstood the fall.

"Jinora, language! I'm going to tell your mother." Asami jokingly chided her frustrated friend and offered her a hand.

Jinora took it and Asami heaved the younger girl off the ground. "Then I'll tell her how you made me jump off a balcony that was two stories tall."

"Hey you fell, not jumped."

"Well you were planning on having me jump, right?" Jinora brushed herself off and smirked.

Asami laughed. "Well when you put it that way… I guess you're right. And yes, I'll edit the design to exclude the tail."

Asami grabbed the airbender's right arm and examined the large rip in the wing. "Well I guess that answers our material question."

"Yeah, it couldn't withstand the force of my airbending with the added thrust. The moment I pushed the limits of the material, it ripped. I guess that leaves us with material choice number two: The nylon blend?"

Asami nodded. "The nylon."

Jinora glanced at the large clock on the wall. "Asami, can you throw me my robes? I need to change so we can get to dinner."

Asami handed Jinora a folded pile of her robes and waited while the younger girl changed in her office. A few minutes later, she emerged dressed in her traditional garb. Together they walked out of the warehouse and jumped in Asami's Satomobile.

"Hey Asami?"

"Yeah Jinora?"

Jinora reached down and plucked at her robes. "Does that nylon blend come in yellow and orange?"

Asami smirked as she glanced at the young airbender. "Future Industries only has it in black and gray… Oh and red, of course."

Jinora caught her friend's joking tone and locked eyes with the engineer. "Of course?"

"The Fire Nation makes the best red." Asami winked and drove off.

[-][-][-]

To say it was raining would be to put it lightly. The rain fell to the ground in sheets as the powerful wind blew in from the vast sea of water. Waves crashed endlessly into the wall of rock creating a deafening roar. Mako pulled the hood of his cloak tighter around his face, blocking out the rain. He fought to sustain the small flame hovering in the palm of his hand against the elements from the storm. It was night and with the storm, the moon's light was blocked out making the night pitch black and dangerous for a weary traveler. Without the dim light of the flame, he could take one wrong step and quite possibly fall to his death.

"Only in the Fire Nation would they be stupid enough to place a main road at the top of a cliff." Mako muttered as he slouched against the wind and rain.

Mako sighed deeply and pressed on down the muddy trail. He had been in the Fire Nation for weeks tracking down Jinora's attackers. His travels had taken him from major cities to small coastal villages, searching for what seemed like a ghost. Only yesterday he had gotten a tip to go to a shipyard a few miles up the coast from Nishi. After all this time, Mako finally had a lead.

His spirits lifted as the soft glow from the shipyard and adjoining city came in view, cutting through the heavy rain. He was so close to his prey that he wasn't going to let a storm delay him.

Half an hour later, Mako found himself weaving in and out of at the docks of the shipyard. He watched the interplay of people working on the ships, before laying eyes on group of men huddling under an overhang from a nearby shop. The faint glow of cigarettes could be made out from within the group as they took their break. Mako slowly walked up to the group and waited for the men to notice his approach. Wanting to keep a low profile he had not worn his Republic City police uniform, but he kept his badge in his pocket next to the warrant of arrest commissioned by the Republic City Police Department and signed by the Fire Lord herself. Without his uniform, he would look like any other citizen passing through the docks tonight.

A large tattooed man with short cropped hair watched his approach and grunted at the men around him, directing their attention to Mako. As Mako reached the overhang, he lowered his hood and nodded to the tattooed man.

The bigger man grunted back at him. "I haven't seen you before. What do you want?"

"Good evening sir, I was wonder if you could help me find someone." Mako reached into his cloak and removed a sketch of a young man's face. "His name is Nariko."

A thin man with a scarred face leaned toward him and held out a new cigarette. "Haven't seen him, but do you have a light?"

Mako held out his right hand and snapped his fingers creating a small flame. The man leaned into the flame and puffed on his cigarette till it lit. He grinned up at the newcomer. "Nice trick. Thanks kid."

Mako nodded back as he dissolved the flame.

"What would a stranger like you be wantin' with him?" Asked a man standing to the right of the tattooed guy. The men didn't seem threatening to the policeman, just curious. _'I would be too if I saw a stranger approach me during a night like this.'_ Mako thought.

Mako turned to the speaker. "A family friend of his told me he was in the area. He had a family member pass away recently and I was sent to inform him of a rather large sum of cash he is to inherit." The lies left Mako's mouth smoothly, like a spider fly spinning its web. He replaced the sketch safely away inside his cloak pocket to keep dry.

"Lucky bastard." A third man spat and took a drag on his cigarette.

Mako turned to face him. "Do you know him?"

The man coughed and flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette. "No, but he I've seen him around town. He is a regular at the local bars downtown. Your best bet is a place called Sachihiro's about two blocks from here." He jerked his thumb toward the center of town.

The tattooed man glanced back at Mako. "It's not the best joint in town, but the place attracts all sorts of people. Just ask for Taichi behind the bar and he should be able to tell you if that guy is a regular there."

"Thank you for your help gentlemen." Mako smiled back at the group of workers. He had a new lead and he could barely contain his excitement as he started walking briskly towards the heart of town. He couldn't wait to get out of the rain and grab a drink.

[-][-][-]

"Mom, please stop," Jinora gently pushed away Pema's hands searching for any injuries on her daughter's body. "Mom, seriously we told you I was fine. Calm down."

Pema pursed her lips in worry. "You fell off a two story balcony and you expect me to be calm?"

"That was kinda the point." Asami muttered, but apparently not quietly enough for the air acolyte's sharp gaze bore into the young engineer. Asami averted her gaze from the vexed mother.

"Honey, I'm sure the girls knew what they were doing. Asami would never intentionally harm our daughter," Tenzin walked up to his wife and placed a reassuring arm around her waist. "Besides, as much as you worry, you are forgetting that Jinora's a Master now. She is fully capable of taking care of herself and making her own choices; even if that involves certain risks. Personally, I find Asami's designs fascinating."

Asami smiled up at the older airbender. "So you like them? I still need to make some adjustments to the prototypes. But, as soon as I'm done, we can test them again for flight."

"Asami, your flight suit design is revolutionary! The Air Nation hasn't seen such an advancement to our culture like this since Korra helped bring back the airbenders. Imagine every airbender wearing these suits!"

Asami placed a hand on the back of her neck grinning at Tenzin's praise. "First, let's just get the suit to work. The original design had a major flaw that I had to cut off." She grinned over at Jinora who winked back.

Pema clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Let's head into the dining room now before dinner gets cold. Everyone is waiting for us inside." She gestured to the adjoining room where her family and guest followed her directions.

The meal that awaited them was as delicious as only a mother's cooking could be. Asami's lunch date with Jinora seemed ages ago, as the engineer helped herself to seconds of every portion. Less than an hour later Asami found herself organizing and putting away her wing suit designs while Pema and Jinora cleaned the dishes in the kitchen. The sounds of laughter wafted into the kitchen door as Tenzin entertained his other daughter and sons in the other room.

"Asami, you dropped something on the floor." Pema paused from washing dishes and pointed with her drying rag. Bending over, Asami noticed that the item in question was the napkin with Yin's studio address.

"Must have fallen out of my pocket." She muttered while reading the address. Jinora smirked as she saw her friend reading the black writing.

Pema caught the look on her daughter's face and addressed her taller companion. "What have you got there? Something work related?"

"Oh, I doubt Asami would ever mix work with pleasure," Jinora grinned even wider and glanced at her mother. "Asami here got herself a date."

"I wouldn't call it that." Asami responded calmly and yet she couldn't help a slight warmth creep up into her cheeks.

"Are you seeing someone? I thought you weren't interested in dating right now," Pema slowly set down the plate she was drying off and focused on the engineer. She chose her next words carefully. "I thought you were waiting for… the right time."

Jinora caught her mother's eye, but didn't comment on her mother's wily implication. Instead she poured herself a glass of water and sipped it as she watched her mother interrogate the young heiress.

Her friend seemed to not have noticed for her attention was drawn to the slanted black words written on the napkin in her hand. She didn't realize before, but Yin's studio was not too far from Future Industries' main factory.

Pema cleared her throat softly to gain back the girl's attention. "Asami, is everything alright?"

"What? Oh…" Asmai shook her head as her mind snapped back into focus, the image of Yin's burning hazel eyes fading from her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. And it's not a date, Jinora and I ran into Yin Qiang earlier today and she invited me to her studio."

"Qiang… Yin Qiang? The Master Sculptor's daughter?" Pema asked with a raised eyebrow. Asami nodded.

"Ah, I see." Pema nodded to herself, entirely unconvinced.

"So, will you be going to see her chiseled… _sculptures?"_ Pema added the last word as an afterthought. Jinora choked on her drink.

Catching Jinora's eye Asami replied. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided if that's in my best interest." She slipped the address back into her jacket pocket.

A small burst of wind scattered the organized pile of Asami's designs onto the floor as Ikki ran into the kitchen. "I heard you talking about Yin!"

"Ikki! What have I told you about ease dropping in on private conversations?!"

Ignoring her mother's outburst, she prattled along. "I met her at the park. She seems really nice. She's a sculptor and an earthbender, right? I bet she's got some big boulders to show you back at her studio."

Jinora promptly spit out water everywhere. Asami fingers fumbled and her papers flew out of her hands.

"Now really Ikki, that's quite enough!" Pema scowled at her daughter. "Go back and join your father and brothers. Move along on!"

Ikki's eyes flashed with defiance as she opened her mouth to retort. But meeting the stern gaze of her mother, she shut her jaw and stormed out of the room.

As Asami bent down to grab her papers once again, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Jinora mouth _'big boulders'_ and winked at her. Blushing fiercely, Asami coughed slightly to regain her composure.

"Pema, thank you so much for having me for dinner, but I must be getting home now. Jinora, I'll let you know when I am done with the next prototype for the wing suit and then we can test it out again."

Jinora nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. See you soon."

Asami smiled and waved goodbye at her friend as she left the room.

Both women watched her leave and after a while Pema caught her daughter's eye.

"Keep an eye on her, please. She's lonely right now and that can make someone do things they regret."

Jinora grunted in response. "I was already planning on it." She sighed deeply and stared out the kitchen window which looked out over the bay.

"What's on your mind, Sweety?"

"I had just hoped that we would have heard back from Korra by now, you know? I've missed having her around." Jinora smirked at Pema. "That would certainly keep Asami out of trouble."

"More like get her into more trouble, if you know what I mean?" Pema winked.

Jinora's exclamation of "Mom!" was drowned out by her mother's laughter.

[-][-][-]

All conversations came to a halt as a dozen pairs of eyes glanced up from their drinks. Their attention was distracted by a small bell that rang as the door to Sachihiro's opened to let a soaked cloaked man in. The wind and rain could be heard howling into the night before the door slammed shut.

The cloaked stranger pulled back his drenched hood and shook his head of the clinging water droplets. The men in the bar slowly returned to their conversations when they saw the youthfulness of the stranger's face; it was clear to the patrons that he was of little to no threat to them.

After glancing around the room, Mako walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartender glanced up from the glass he was cleaning and walked over to him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender was a huge man, his shoulders and arms bursting in muscles. Dark amber eyes bore into Mako's as the man sized up his newest costumer.

Mako decided to be more direct. He needed answers tonight. With a quick glance around the room, Mako reached into his cloak pocket and brought out his badge. The metal gleamed in the dim lighting of the bar. "Just information tonight, I'm afraid."

"Spirits kid, put that away! I'll lose half my customers if they see that badge. Not to mention the other half will try to attack you." The bartender's eyes narrowed and his face split into a scowl.

"I'm sorry, but I need results." Mako said as he slipped his badge back into cloak. "I met some sailors and workers down at the docks and they said I should talk to someone named Taichi. They thought he might be able to help me find someone."

The bartender grunted and continued to clean his glasses. "I'm Taichi. What can I help you with Mr. Handcuffs?" Taichi nodded to the half hidden incriminating object attached to Mako's hip.

Mako reached into his cloak and removed a sketch of Nariko. "Do you know this man?"

Taichi grabbed the sketch and squinted at the image before placing it facedown back on the table. "Yeah I know him. His name is Nariko. Real son of a bitch too – horrible tipper. What's the man done now? Stole some money? Lifted a Satomobile?" The larger man laughed at the thought.

Mako's eyes and his voice hardened. "He attacked a young girl."

Taichi's whole demeanor changed as his jaw clenched in anger. "He did what?"

"She was attacked by a group of men. That man beat her up, burned her, stabbed her, and left her for dead outside of town."

Mako could see a vain throbbing in the bartender's temple as his blood pressure rose in anger. "That bastard." Taichi lowered his head, hiding the fury etched on his face. "Did you find the body?"

"She managed to get away and get help before her wounds proved fatal." Mako explained.

Taichi wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. "Listen here, I've had a lot of shady characters in this bar, but this… this is different."

Mako nodded and grunted. "Yeah, he made it personal."

Taichi looked up at him. "What is she to you? Is she your sister?"

Mako smiled briefly to himself. "Something like that."

Taichi took a large breath and let it out slowly. Wordlessly he reached for a glass and filled it to the brim with amber liquid. He slid the whiskey across the bar to Mako. The older man waved away the young cop's protests.

"It's on the house." The bartender nodded to a far booth in the corner of the room. "If you are planning on waiting for him, that booth has the best view of the room. He normally arrives within the hour, stays for a drink or two, and then leaves out back into the alley. There's extra rope behind the trashcans if you need it." Taichi locked eyes with the young cop, his eyes burning into his own. "Do me a favor and get that bastard."

Mako took a sip of his whiskey in response. It burned down the back of his throat. "With pleasure."

Half an hour later, Mako found himself brooding in a small booth across the room. His sipped his drink as his eyes watched the other patrons. The soft ringing of a bell announced the arrival of a young man who swiftly walked up to the bar to order his drink. From across the room, Taichi locked eyes with Mako and jerked his head towards the newcomer: It was Nariko.

Time seemed to slip by slowly as Mako watched the man drink and joke with some of the men in the bar. The young cop sipped his drink steadily biding his time and waiting for the man to leave. Sure enough, a few minutes later Nariko threw down a few bills on the counter of the bar before heading out the back door. Mako slipped out of the booth and handed Taichi a few yuans as a tip before following the man into the alleyway.

The alley was dark, but it had stopped raining enough to clear his vision. Mako could make out Nariko's shape as he walked towards the street.

"Nariko!" Mako's shout rang out in the darkness. Nariko turned around slowly to face the young policeman. "Republic City Police Department! You are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Airbending Master Jinora, daughter of former councilmen Tenzin, and granddaughter of Avatar Aang."

Mako had braced himself as he had expected Nariko to run. What he did not expect was for the assassin to laugh. His laughter echoed off the walls making the hairs on Mako's arms and neck rise.

"So she's still alive? That lucky bitch." He spat as he took a step towards Mako, a deranged smile etched on his face. "I should have finished the job when I had the chance."

Mako created flaming dueling knifes and held them out in front of him. "Don't take another step or I will be forced to take you out."

Nariko fire bent matching knifes, the glow of his flames illuminated his unhinged face. "Not if I kill you first!"

The assassin jumped into the air and launched himself at the policeman. Mako dived to the side and dodged the wild swings aimed at his face. Nariko's fire daggers slashed at empty air as Mako sidestepped all his moves.

Mako ran at a cluster of trashcans and a dumpster while the assassin blasted fire balls at his retreating form, following him all the while. With a loud grunt Mako jumped on top of the dumpster and launched himself at the wall of the alley. He kicked at the wall and propelled himself in the air in an arch over and above his enemy.

Mako landed behind the assassin in crouch and spun out his leg sweeping Nariko's legs out from under him. Thinking quickly Mako grabbed a trashcan lid and, raising it above him, he smashed it down on Nariko's head. The blow rendered the assassin unconscious.

Wiping his brow of sweat, Mako gasped for breath while grasping at a stitch in his side. He lifted up the trashcan lid and chuckled at the large dent left from his blow.

Mako loomed over the unconscious body of Nariko. "That was for Jinora."

It didn't take long for Mako to drag Nariko's handcuffed body to a nearby street sign and tie him up with the Taichi's rope. The area was deserted and dark, a perfect place to interrogate the man. As he tied the last knot Nariko groaned and stirred awake.

"Good, you're awake. I need to talk to you."

Nariko spat at his interrogator's face. "I'm not saying anything."

Mako spotted a long dagger attached to the assassin's belt and removed it with a soft _zing!_ He used his firebending to heat up the blade so that the sharp tip glowed bright cherry red. He held it up so that the assassin could see his fate and pointed the blade under the man's throat. For the first time since they had encountered each other Mako saw a flash of fear in his opponent's eyes.

Nariko's brave face fell as he could feel his skin slightly burning just from the sheer closeness of the blade. "What… what do you want to know?" He stuttered out, his eyes only on the blade in front of him.

Mako moved the dagger slightly away from Nariko's throat allowing him to speak. "What is your connection with the Red Lotus?"

"I'm just hired help. I really don't have any strong connection to the Red Lotus." He muttered. Mako moved the knife closer to the man's throat, the heat burning his skin.

"Stop! Please! I'm telling you the truth! I just needed the money. Hibiki is the one you want. He knew I needed cash fast, so he hired me to take out the target. I don't have any connection to them. But I know there are members hiding amongst the ranks of the White Lotus."

Mako removed the dagger away from the assassin's throat again. He had guessed this was the case from hearing Jinora's account firsthand. The tip had originated from the White Lotus base in the Southern island; he knew that would be his next stop after this interrogation. He also recognized the name of Nariko's partner. Mako pressed on.

"Where are Hibiki and the others?"

"I don't know. But I expect they would be trying to finish the job, you know? That girl wasn't the intended target. We were expecting an older Airbending Master. If the girl lived, I assumed she would have told you that. Hibiki was stupid enough to mention it in front of her." He sighed. "I honestly don't know where they went, but if I had to guess I would assume they would go after the original target again or try to draw him out again."

Mako nodded and processed the information. "What is their plan?"

"I told you. I. Don't. Know." Nariko spat out angrily. "Now get that fucking knife away from me!"

Mako withdrew the knife away from his neck and held it as he glanced around the area.

"Thank you for your information." Mako said sarcastically. "The authorities should find you in the morning. I'll make sure to leave a note explaining the terms of your arrest." Mako turned to walk away from his captive.

With the threat of the knife removed from him, the assassin started feeling stupidly brave again and filled with rage. Nariko glared at him, his eyes burning with pure hatred and muttered. "I should have fucked that bitch in the cunt while I had the chance."

His comment did not go unheard. Mako stopped in his tracks. "I _really_ wish you hadn't said that."

Taking a deep and steady breath, Mako spun on his heel and withdrew the arrest warrant documents from his cloak. At the same time, he spun the dagger downward in his hand and in one swift movement stabbed the warrant deep into Nariko's leg.

Mako stared at the bleeding man and nodded to the blood soaked documents. "Hold on to those for me." Mako turned back around and walked away to the sound of the assassin's screams.


	6. Let Go Your Earthly Tether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Be prepared for our longest chapter yet! I think you will like what surprises I have in store for all of you. I've got some new characters and a new POV that I think you will enjoy reading. I had way to much fun writing this chapter. I think you'll see what I mean. ;) Again, thank you to everyone who has given this story kudos and bookmarked it; this all really means a lot to me! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

### Let Go Your Earthly Tether

**Future Industries' Warehouse: 12:25 pm.**

_Dear Korra,_

_I know it's been over two weeks since I've last written to you, but I got really caught with work and I lost track of the time. I am contemplating a design for a new line of satomobiles and I've been officially commissioned by the Air Nation to create new flight suits for the airbenders. The first test might have resulted in Jinora falling over a height of two stories high in a death spiral. Don't worry she's fine, and we all had a good laugh about it later (out of earshot of Pema, of course). Needless to say, I had to re-design the suit after almost killing our friend._

_Tenzin was overjoyed to see my designs for the flight suit and I hope to have a test run for the final prototype soon (I've been working non-stop on this project and I think I am finally happy with the result! Wish me luck!). Personally, I think Tenzin is happy to have a distraction, I don't think I've seen him so tense, or Lin too, for that matter._

_I don't know if Tonraq has told you anything yet (Lin and Tenzin were talking about it while at a dinner on Air Temple Island), but the United Republic Council has called for an emergency meeting of the world leaders, and/or their representatives, to discuss the revival of the airbenders, the new growth of the Air Nation, and the political (logistical, economical, and ethical) concerns and consequences for the world's political stability. In short, the rich and powerful are afraid that this new growth of airbenders could create political and social upheaval for everyone._

_Normally, the Avatar would act as a Master of Ceremony and Mediator/Moderator for such an important meeting, but seeing how you are "unable to perform your worldly duties" (President Raiko's words, not mine), a new Moderator will be selected in the future. Word on the street is that Suyin Beifong is currently favored for this role. If this is confirmed, Tenzin wants Opal to act as Su's honor guard for the conference. Naturally, Lin would have been a part of Su's guard, but she can't do it if she's leading security. So it seems like her other member for her honor guard (two in total) will be chosen later. But if Opal will be back in town so will Kai, which should make Jinora happy. Aside from small envoys acting as personal guards for the world leaders, the Republic City Police Department will be directly responsible for security during the conference._

_Pema, Tezin, and Lin are convinced that this is just a disaster waiting to happen. Jinora and I are in agreement with them. Personally, I would have felt a lot safer knowing you would be with us, but I can't complain too much. After all, your recovery is our main priority. Still, it would have been nice to see you again. I miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Asami_

Setting down her pen, Asami stretched and flexed her aching wrist and cracked her fingers. It had been a long time since she had written to her friend. She had felt the need to keep her informed with the latest news and drama in Republic City. It was her lunch break, and instead of taking the time to eat, she had decided to add the finishing touches to her final flight suit design. It was only when she had sown on the last button on that she allowed herself to take a small break; this being in the form of writing her letter.

Asami felt guilty for not writing earlier, but between working with her engineering team to create a more fuel efficient engine for her new satomobile designs and her personal project of perfecting the flight suits for her friends, she had lost track of time.

Asami's eyes flashed toward her office's door as the gentle sound of knocking interjected her thoughts.

"Come in!"

As the door closed behind her, the CEO smiled at her young assistant. "Ah, Sakura!"

"My apologies, Miss Sato. I hope I am not interrupting?" Dressed in the dull reds and varying grays marking the girl as a Republic City native, a faint red blush crept into her cheeks, clashing with her flaming red hair. A dark line of grease was splattered across her left cheek.

Asami pushed aside Korra's letter and beckoned her into her office. "No, of course not. What can I do for you?"

"Two letters have arrived for you today, Miss Sato." Sakura walked up to Asami's desk and pulled out the letters in question from her shoulder bag. Turning them over, she noticed that one of them had the United Republic of Nations seal on it, the other a seal from the Republic City Correctional Facility.

Asami locked eyes with her assistant and held up the latter of the two envelopes. "Do you know what this is? Is this about my father?"

Sakura shook her head. "I contacted the warden of the facility to make sure, but these letters are not _about_ your father. They are _from_ your father. And this is not the only one, we've been setting these aside for awhile now."

Breaking eye contact with her employer, Sakura withdrew from her bag a small pile of letters, their seals matching the one Asami was holding. Without hesitation, Asami ripped open the top letter; her face drained of color and read the first few lines furiously. Her face flushed red with anger and it took several long breaths before she felt more in control. She held up the letter at eye level and addressed her assistant coolly.

"How many more are addressed from this prison?"

The red head nodded towards the pile on the CEO's desk. "That's everything that has arrived for you, as of today."

Asami interlocked her fingers on her desk and closed her eyes in thought. Her eyebrows creased in concentration, but her breathing stayed steady. After a few seconds she stared at her hands.

"Good. Sakura, if you see anymore letters from this address I would like you to leave them in the top right drawer of my desk. They are not to be opened, they are not to be mentioned to the staff, and you will not go through the rest of my desk. Is that understood?"

"Yes-s, Mam." She stammered in reply, shocked by this uncharacteristic change of mood.

Asami nodded in acceptance and finally broke into a small, sad smile.

"I hope this brings me better news." She held up the first letter. Sakura smiled back as her employer broke the official looking seal and read through the first document. She gasped audibly before exclaiming, "This – this is wonderful news!"

"Yes, Miss Sato?"

"This is exactly what this company needs right now," Asami flipped around the documents so that her companion could read them too. "It's a contract from President Raiko. He has offered Future Industries a commission to redesign the central terminal building for Republic City's Central City Station of Transportation and to work with the Earth Kingdom to create railways for high speed trains across Earth Kingdom and United Republic of Nation lands.

Asami grabbed a pen and started rapidly writing on each document presented before finally, glancing up from the papers to address her companion.

"I have accepted the commission. Future Industries needs this contract and I want to get this started right away. I want you to take these instructions to the heads of operations at facilities #4 and #5. I will let our head of civil engineering know about the project and I want a meeting with all of them in my office tomorrow at 10 am. As soon as you are done, come back here and send these documents back to President Raiko!"

"Yes, Mam! Right away!"

As her assistant made to leave her office, Asami spoke up to stopped her.

"Sakura, before you leave I want you to answer me honestly. Have you been near the spare satomobile engines again?" The heiress smirked.

Sakura nodded, blushing fiercely at her embarrassment. She had thought she had been discreet in her infatuation with the mechanisms. Asami cocked an eyebrow as she examined her. She realized that Sakura was only a few years younger than herself.

"Next time you want to get your hands dirty, give me a heads up next time. I could give you some pointers on practical engineering. And by the way, you've got a grease stain on you cheek." She often wondered how a girl so smart could sometimes be so oblivious.

If it was possible for Sakura to blush even harder, it was then as she tried frantically to rub off the grease, only managing to smear it more. With a slight chuckle and a wave of her hand, Asami dismissed her.

Smiling to herself, Asami started to organize her papers on her desk, only for her smile to vanish. It was like ramming a brand new satomobile into a brick wall. She had gotten to her father's letters, which she had momentarily forgotten about in her celebration.

Anger boiled in her as she glared at those envelopes. How dare he have the audacity to write to her after everything that had happened?! How dare he believe that she would still want to talk to him after trying to murder her friends in front of her?! Willing to murder her for his cause, his own daughter. _'Damn you, Dad.'_

And as she glared at those white envelopes, voices of rage called out to her in her mind during her moment of pain: _'What about Korra?!'_

The words seem to echo in her head as she clenched her hands into fists. Why should her traitor of a father write to her over and over again and yet Korra, her dearest friend, had not written to her a single time?

_'What about Korra…'_

Not once in almost two years did she write to her. Asami, who had written to her at least every week and sometimes more, had been cast aside or forgotten. What else could explain her absence? Her complete lack of contact? Her silence that cut through her worse than any knife?

_'Korra…'_

The anger, frustration, and pain flowed out of her like a flooding dam. It consumed her, causing her to physically shake, as she stared at her father's letters. It was all too much.

The sound of her office door slamming shut echoed off the walls of the factory. She was running. Down the stairs, out of the building, and off onto the street. Not caring where she went, her only instinct was to run. And run she did.

"Asami?"

She turned at the sound of her own name and locked eyes with the owner of the voice who called out to her. A voice as smooth as silk and whose eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. At last she smiled.

"Hello, Yin."

[-][-][-]

"Here, take this. It looks like you need it. I added a little something to help calm you down." Yin held out a steaming cup of tea which Asami accepted gratefully. She nodded in thanks and glanced around the cozy room.

The two women were sitting in a side room attached to Yin's studio. The area seemed to serve as both an office space and living area, complete with a small pull out couch. The office itself was something Asami would have called an organized mess. There were papers with sketches and other markings scattered around the room, many of which were pinned to the walls.

The whole effect gave the room a rather well lived-in type of effect. Just by looking around the room, she could tell Yin had spent many days here working on her sculptures and projects, and by the look of it, had often stayed the night working late. All in all, it reminded her of her own office in the middle of a major project.

Asami sipped her tea and felt the warmth of the drink spread throughout her body. She smiled as her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and held up her cup questioningly towards her companion.

"Whisky?" Asami asked.

"Bourbon." Yin winked as she poured herself a glass of the same strong amber liquid.

Asami sipped from her glass and savored the taste of the added spirit.

"I'm more of a wine person myself, but I have been known to shoot a whisky. I haven't tried this before. It's good."

Yin smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you like it," She took a sip of her own drink. "If I might ask, are you alright? I must admit, I had hoped you would stop by, but not like this. You look like you've seen a ghost."

The young heiress sighed deeply.

"Just a ghost from my past," Asami stared at the warm liquid in her cup for a long time. The image of her father's letters swam before her eyes. Hatred and betrayal seemed to boil in her chest and she took a deep breath before continuing, "… someone long dead to me."

Yin's eyes bore into her before the earthbender took a rather large swig from her glass. "I can't say I understand, but I might be able to help you in the form of a distraction."

Asami raised a single perfect eyebrow as she drained the rest of her tea. "What do you have in mind?"

Yin held out her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Hesitantly at first, Asami grasped her hand and was lead through the door into the adjoining room. The studio was tall and lined with shelves holding various sizes of rocks, bits of metal, and the odd chunk of rare minerals. Several workbenches were supporting huge slabs of granite and marble, a few of which seemed to be halted in the middle of their processes of changing into works of art.

Asami's eyes filled with wonder as she walked up to a pedestal with a miniature sculpture of a dragon on a cliff. She reached out tentatively as if to touch it out of awe, but refrained from doing so. Although the dragon was clearly made out of stone, the creature seemed to almost be alive as its sightless eyes gazed at her.

"Do you like it? I just finished that piece yesterday. The dragon is made out of marble and the cliff base is jade." Yin had joined her and watched the engineer's reaction carefully.

Asami beamed back at her. "Yin, this is amazing!" Yin grinned back in response while her companion continued in her praise. "The details are simply astounding. How did you do it? How did you create any of this?" She gestured around the room where dozens of sculptures, big and small, had been placed on display.

Yin's grin widened and gestured towards a table off to the side which held a medium sized cube of marble. "It would be easier if I showed you, while I explain my method."

Together they walked to the table and Asami studied her companion closely. Closing her eyes, the sculptor placed her hands on either side of the block of marble.

"My family has been perfecting this art for decades with the use of earthbending. If I focus hard enough I can sense thousands of mineral fragments within the stone and manipulate them on a micro level. This is a very similar technique used in metalbending, but this method of manipulation involves a higher level of concentration and posses more of a risk to the substance. If I apply too much pressure on a stress point or a mirco fracture this entire piece will break. While metal is pliable, by its very nature stone is not."

She had opened her eyes and as she spoke the marble moved in her hands. The stone seemed to flow effortlessly as she pushed and pulled the material into a steadily growing form. It seemed to take a great deal of both mental and physical effort, for the Yin's brow and muscular arms soon shown with sweat.

Yin glanced up at Asami frequently while demonstrating her skill. "This will only take a few more minutes."

Watching the marble form effortlessly in the earthbender's strong hands, Asami couldn't take her eyes off the sculptor. She knew what she was seeing was a closely guarded family secret and nothing less than a true form of art.

"I want you to close your eyes for a few minutes, so I don't spoil the reveal. I'll tell you when I'm done."

Asami shrugged and obeyed her. "If you insist."

The few minutes that passed seemed to drag on for hours to the heiress, yet she couldn't suppress the mounting excitement that built up in her chest. What would Yin show her? She felt almost lightheaded as she finally heard Yin's voice call out to her.

"And… I'm done! You can look now."

As Asami opened her eyes and focused on the white stone image in front of her. The sculpture was that of a human bust, her head set at a slight angle upon her shoulders. She had high cheek bones and full lips. Her sightless eyes gazed warmly into thin air, her features accentuated by perfect eyebrows. Her face was framed by a cascade of wavy hair that was tide at the back of her tall neck. A small gasp escaped from Asami's parted lips. Yasuko Sato was staring back at her.

_'But that's impossible. How could Yin have known?'_

Her brain tried to logically explain her mother's appearance in the more she stared at the stone face, the more she thought back to her memories of her mother and realized that these two images were not exactly the same. Her mother's eyes had been more slanted than the stone woman before her. Yasuko's face had also been more angular and her chin was more pronounced. As the initial shock of the reveal had worn off, the rationalization of what she was seeing had caught up with her.

_'No, it's not her. It's me.'_

It was like looking into a mirror. Asami knew that she had greatly resembled her mother as she grown into more of a woman, but seeing her own face etched perfectly into stone had shown just how much they now resembled each other. A single tear escaped down her cheek.

"It's – It's beautiful Yin. Thank you so much." Asami voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Yin's smile softened as she watched the heiress' reaction, though she did not fully understand why the woman was so overcome with emotion.

"You are most welcome, Asami. It is my gift to you, in the hope that we might see each other again."

Asami locked eyes with the tall, beautiful sculptor. She had not missed Yin's meaning behind her words and gift, but she could not pull herself away from the earthbender's hazel eyes.

"I would like that very much."

[-][-][-]

**Air Temple Island: 5:23 pm.**

Jinora zipped her wing suit into place. She looked down at herself and had to admire Asami's craftsmanship. The red skin tight suit formed to her body while the extra material that formed the wings was safely held to her side by yellow snap buttons. A matching yellow collar rested at her throat. The fabric that covered her arms and legs were dark grey, Jinora knew this was a nod to the sugar glider of which the suit was modeled after. It was aerodynamic and built to withstand the power of her bending. The fabric itself was breathable and made to last, not to mention _sleek._

"I have to admit it Asami, you've got style."

"I aim to please," Asami grinned back at her young friend. "Are you ready to test it out?"

Jinora took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, let's do this. We'll head up to the radio tower to do the jump. That's the highest point on the island."

Together they walked through the temple halls as they made their way toward the tower. As they approached the courtyard, the sound of a quiet conversation reached their ears.

"Mako was seriously pissed when I ordered him back to Republic City. He thought he was on to something, by the sound of it, but I need him here for the security detail."

"Well we both know how that boy can be, stubborn and loyal to a fault. I say he get's that from you, Lin."

While crossing the courtyard, the two women ran into Tenzin and Lin talking quietly in the shade of a large towering tree. Lin's scowl softened as she turned to face the newcomers.

"Good evening ladies, you two look like you're up to no good." Lin smirked.

Asami smirked back at the older woman. "You know us too well."

"What's with the new getup?" Lin gestured towards Jinora's form fitting body suit.

"We are testing out my final prototype for the airbenders' flight suits," Asami responded as Tenzin admired Jinora's suit. "Actually, I was wondering if you two could help us."

Lin glanced over at Tenzin before popping an eyebrow at the engineer. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to stand with Jinora and I as we test out the suit. If the wings fail, I want you there with your cables to catch her before she plummets to the ground. Tenzin can provide cover on the ground in case he needs to cushion her fall. We only have one shot at this, so let's make it count."

Lin nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you up in the tower in a few minutes. Tenzin and I have a few details to discuss concerning the conference. It's only a few weeks away so we need to be prepared. Deadlines, you know?"

"I understand completely." Asami responded smiling.

Together Jinora and Asami climbed the steps leading to the top of the radio tower and waited for the Chief of Police to join them. As the two women arrived at the top, Asami stared out the window overlooking the courtyard below. Jinora turned to watch Asami curiously, since she had arrived at the island Asami had been relatively quiet and seemed distant. A few minutes passed by without either person speaking, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before the echoing of footsteps climbing up the tower announced the arrival of Lin.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road." Lin growled.

"Right," Asami looked out the window and called down into the courtyard. "Tenzin, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Answered Tenzin.

Asami turned back to her friend. "Alright, Jinora. Remember, as you fall you need to hold out your arms straight out and keep your legs locked and together. This form will allow you to control your stability during flight. Place your trust in your airbending and into the suit. Are you ready?"

Asami placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in reassurance. Looking deep into her eyes, Jinora nodded. Her resolve was firm, she was ready.

As one, the three women walked over to an open window for the jump. Jinora climbed up onto the window's ledge and stood looking out into the courtyard below. Lin and Asami could do nothing but watch as Jinora smiled back before taking a deep breath and stepped out over the ledge. Time seemed to slow down as Asami felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her friend fall.

Down and down Jinora fell as the wind whipped around her. Throwing her arms out straight Jinora could feel the fabric of the wings resist against the force of her fall. She forced all the wind she could muster pushing up against her wings. For the span of a heartbeat, Jinora thought the suit had failed. But then she shot into the sky like a firework. Her scream of joy was lost as the air whistled around her. She was flying!

Asami couldn't help screaming alongside Jinora as she soared above the courtyard. The Airbending Master had landed by the time Asami had arrived after running down the radio tower's stairway. Jinora buttoned her flight suit before tackling her friend with a hug. Lin and Tenzin joined the celebrating pair, Lin shaking Asami's hand while Tenzin hugged both his daughter and the engineer.

"Alright everyone! We have to celebrate this. Everyone is invited to join us for dinner and I won't take no for an answer." Tenzin glanced at Lin who rolled her eyes, but flashed him a rare smile. Together the small party entered the temple, their laughter and mirth echoed off the walls as they made their way into the dining room.

[-][-][-]

The sight from the docks of Air Temple Island was breathtaking. The water shone as it moved, dancing like fire, as the setting sun reflected over the bay. After all the excitement from earlier, the view calmed the young woman. She had reached comfort in the solitude that the docks could provide for her. As Asami watched the waves, she found herself lost in her own thoughts.

Since spending so much time with the airbending family, this place had become her haunting grounds whenever she needed to find solace in her hectic life. And although she should have been up in the temple celebrating with the others in her success, her thoughts had led her here. So much had happened earlier that day that Asami could not help but feel the need to take a break from the high energy felt in the temple above. Her absence, however, had clearly not been unnoticed as the sound of footsteps padded across the planks. Jinora sat down next her friend with her feet dangling off the dock's edge, mirroring her silent companion.

"I knew I would find you here."

Asami smiled up at her companion. "Well, I wasn't exactly hiding."

"Are you so sure about that?" Jinora popped an eyebrow in question.

Asami sighed and watched the waves move inches below her boots.

"What's going on Asami?" The airbender asked quietly.

"Can I ask you a question? But you must promise me that you won't judge me too harshly." Asami locked eyes with her friend.

Jinora's gaze never wavered. "I promise."

The engineer sighed deeply, bracing herself for a harsh response. "Is it considered cheating if you've never dated?"

The arrow tattoo on her friend's forehead wrinkled slightly as Jinora considered her words.

"No, but you can feel emotionally compromised by the affairs of the heart. That is, of course, considering nothing physical happened." Jinora watched Asami's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

The heiress' mouth twitched slightly before looking away. "No, nothing happened."

"Yin?"

Asami nodded, refusing to look at her.

Jinora cocked her head to the side before asking, "Do you like her?"

"No – Yes… argh! I don't know," Asami's cheeks flushed as her speech flustered. "I don't want to like her, but she's here, you know? And she's kind…and…and…"

"Hot?" Jinora smirked.

Asami groaned and hid her face in her hands. "She formed me out of stone."

"She what?" Jinora laughed. "Is that slang for something?"

Asami glanced up at her and couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Yin sculpted my face out of marble. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And it was so sweet of her. And I… I couldn't help it."

Jinora nodded in understanding. "I see… You flirted with her." She clapped her hand on Asami's back in reassurance. "And here I thought you were going to say that you slept with her."

"Jinora!" Asami jerked back in surprise as her friend laughed.

"Just because I'm a monk doesn't mean I don't know things." She winked at her older companion.

"Do I want to know?" Asami cocked an eyebrow. The heiress wondered if it was Kai's or Opal's influence she had to blame. Jinora's lover or her older friend in a serious relationship? She might have to have a word with both of them when they meet again.

Jinora rolled her eyes before turning back to her companion. "I thought you were enamored with Korra? What happened with her?"

Asami's face turned dark as she thought back to everything that had happened in her office. She remembered too vividly the rage she felt when she opened her father's letter. How in her anger, her thoughts moved to Korra and the betrayal she felt by her friend's absence.

"I just lost it, Jinora. For years now I've been writing to her, convinced that she would come back – that I would hear from her at least once. Just once… That was all I asked. And then… and then my father had the audacity to write to me."

Jinora watched her friend in silence while Asami's voice shook in anger and on the brink of tears. Her voice shook, but her resolve made her continue.

"I found out today that's he's been writing to me for ages. Him! My traitor of a father… a criminal… wrote to me and not once did Korra write to me. She hasn't written to anyone!"

Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks as she stared defiantly at Jinora.

"I wrote to her, Jinora! And nothing! I've waited for her and I wanted to hate her! And then Yin appeared and she offered me comfort, attention, and things that I haven't felt in a long time. Maybe I thought it would help, or maybe I just want a distraction from this… this pain. Maybe I still do.

"I want to hate Korra for making me feel this way. I want to hate the Avatar for putting the world first and leaving her friends behind. I want to hate her for everything that she has meant to me. But as much as I try, I can't… I can't hate her, Jinora, because I love her. Damn it, I love her and I've loved her for years! And now… I don't know what to do."

Jinora held her as Asami sobbed into her arms. She did not know how long she sobbed into her friend's arms. It was only when the light from the setting sun began to fade, that the flow of tears seem to ebb away.

"I'm so… sorry, Jinora!" Asami wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Jinora rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. "You're fine, Asami. You needed that."

Asami attempted to smile up at her friend. "What should I do, Jinora?"

Jinora smiled sadly back at her. "I don't know, Asami. You've got to figure this out on your own. Only you can decide what makes you happy. It might take time, but you'll figure it out. Have you told Korra any of this yet?"

Asami shook her head. "No, I haven't decided what to say."

Jinora nodded in understanding. "Hmmm… then I would suggest writing to her. Maybe tell her how you feel. You don't have to tell her the extent of your feelings, but maybe mention how upset you are. Korra has the right to know why you're angry."

Asami sighed. "I guess you're right, but I still don't know what to say."

"That my friend is entirely up to you," Jinora stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll write to her as soon as I get home," Asami took her hand and brushed herself off. "Thanks for everything, Jinora. I don't know what I would do without you right now."

"You're welcome, Asami," Jinora embraced the engineer in a hug. "And let's be honest, you'd probably do something stupid." Jinora smiled at her red-eyed friend.

Asami managed to chuckle as she let go of the airbender. "Yeah, you're probably right."

[-][-][-]

She strained her eyes against the blinding light of the sun reflecting off the snow. What she had thought was just a dense cloud in the sky was growing larger and larger in view. The growing excitement seemed to consume her as the sky bison flew to the ground and the Airbending Master jumped down from the saddle.

"Tenzin!" Eyes glowing in exhilaration, the girl launched herself into the arms of her old mentor. "It's _so_ good to see you!"

Tenzin held the Avatar out at arm's length and looked her up and down appraisingly. "How have you been, Korra? You look great!"

Korra's entire face lit up with sheer joy. "I feel great! Come on, I want to show you how much better I'm doing."

Taking her old mentor by the hand she half dragged him toward an adjoining courtyard that lead to the bending practice grounds. Upon reaching the White Lotus practice arena, Tenzin joined his mother on a raised viewing platform as Korra and three White Lotus firebenders strapped on battle gear.

"Mother, it's good to see you again." Tenzin hugged Katara gently.

"Tenzin, I'm so happy to see you here. I think your arrival is just what Korra needs right now." The older woman gestured with her head toward the Avatar, who was currently stretching.

"Really? Well then I'm glad I can help in any way. We've really missed her back at Republic City." Tenzin's watchful eyes noticed how even the slightest movements made by Korra seemed forced. It was like even in the simple act of stretching took a great toll on her body. "Mother, how is she really doing?"

The elderly healer followed her son's gaze and watched the Avatar closely. "Korra grows stronger every day, but there is something holding her back."

Noticing his mother's tone, Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Something physical?"

Katara sighed deeply and Tenzin noticed just how old his mother had become. Normally so full of energy, she looked tired and defeated.

"I don't know. It may be something physical, mental, even spiritual. But whatever it is, it haunts her – draining her of her very energy. Her chakra flow is interrupted throughout her body, though I can't find the source of the obstruction. I also fear that her connection the Spirit World has been damaged."

Tenzin faced his mother. "What do you mean?"

"Since her arrival, I've seen Korra attempt to meditate several times, but I can tell that her spirit remains troubled and Earth bound. I can't even count the number of times I watched Aang travel to the Spirit World. I know what the Avatar looks like when their spirit is traveling to the other side. Korra, on the other hand, remains disconnected."

Korra faced her three opponents and shifted her body into a fight stance. A determined grimace was set on her face. She had to win, she just had to.

Katara gazed at the duel that was about to take place before her. "I've done all I can for her, but I am afraid it's not enough. Whether or not she fully regains her strength is up to her."

Korra stared down her opponents before punching two fire balls at them. She jumped and kicked a trail of flames which the firebenders avoided easily. As much as she attacked, her opponents refused to fight back.

"Attack! I can take it!" Korra shouted.

Glancing briefly at each other, the firebenders only hesitated slightly before blasting the Avatar with flames. For a few intense moments Korra felt back within her element as she easily blocked and countered their attacks. She was at the top of her form. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dodged fireballs and spun in the air. For the first time in years, she felt alive.

But as she drove her body through a jet of flame, the image of Zaheer appeared before her. She couldn't move and her breath caught in her throat as Zaheer seemed to dive through the air towards her. A brilliant flash of light and heat seemed to awaken Korra from her trance. She thrashed out wildly at her attackers, all thoughts of control and technique gone. She was fighting to survive.

The Avatar was soon overpowered by her opponents and she fell to the ground, waiting for the kiss of death that did not come.

"All right! The sparing match is over!"

Korra opened her eyes. Tenzin crouched over her limp form. His voice was calm, yet stern as he halted the duel. Korra couldn't help but notice how her mentor avoided her eyes. She wondered what she would find if she caught a glimpse of the emotions hidden by the airbender. Shame? Fear? She didn't think she could bear to find out.

She took off her helmet angrily as Tenzin helped her stand. "I thought I was ready." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Tenzin turned to face Korra. Now it was her turn to avoid his gaze. "There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery. Being the Avatar can wait."

She couldn't help but stare up into the calm face of her mentor. "But what about the Earth Kingdom? I hear it's still a mess out there."

Tenzin shook his head briefly. "The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge."

"But that should be me out there fixing things, not her." The bitterness in her voice deepened.

Tenzin sighed in resignation. "I know you want to help. But trust me, everyone has this under control. I just think you need to ..."

Korra's glare cut him off. "If you say, 'be patient', I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth!"

Tenzin visibly jerked back, holding his hand up in front of him defensively. "No ... I was going to say, you need to… ah… not worry about the future. Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made."

Glaring at her mentor, Korra wordlessly threw down her helmet. Turning her back on him, she walked out of the arena and set off toward her home.

As her footsteps echoed off the hallowed halls of the palace, Korra could feel her body physically relax. As her anger dissipated, the realization of just how poorly she had performed for Tenzin and Katara hit her. She hoped that she would not run into anyone before she reached the solitude of her room. She wanted only to be alone. She felt both humiliated and defeated.

"Hi Honey! I didn't realize you would be back so soon."

Trying not to audibly groan, Korra tried to plaster a fake smile on her face as she turned to face Senna.

"Hi, Mom."

Senna's motherly intuition caused her to glance up from the dinner she was preparing. "How did things go with Tenzin?"

"It was horrible." Korra slouched across the room, ignoring her mother's gaze. The sound of Korra's bedroom door slamming seemed to echo down the hall.

After glancing around the room, Korra stripped off her battle gear and threw it in a corner. She sat down on her bed and stretched out, lost in her thoughts. She knew she should go back down to the training arena and apologize to Tenzin for walking out on him, but she couldn't face him so soon after her failure. This wasn't the first time she had flashbacks involving Zaheer. For two years her dreams were plagued by nightmares from her poisoning. She shivered involuntarily as the image of Zaheer bending the air out of her lungs flashed before her eyes.

Swigging her legs off the bed, she sat up and turned on a small lamp on her bed. Her eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the light as she picked up a large stack of letters on her desk. Korra smiled to herself as she read the slanted words scribbled across the envelopes.

_'Asami…'_

During all her pain and suffering, Asami had been her one constant. Picking up the top envelope she opened it up and drank in the engineer's words. Korra's thumb and forefinger rubbed the paper absentmindedly as she reread every word. The corners of the paper were already worn from the numerous times the Avatar had held the letter. Although it was just ink and paper, Korra could almost feel the presence of her long absent friend, a thought that often comforted her.

The moment she started reading she felt her body relax and her breathing steadied. The stress, disappointment, and anger she felt moments ago seemed to drift away as she took comfort in the engineer's letter.

_'Asami…'_

For one brief moment she felt truly at peace.

"Korra… Sweetheart?" Senna's muffled voice spoke through the door.

Korra reluctantly looked up from her letter. "Yeah Mom?"

"Sorry to bother you, but Tenzin dropped off a letter for you," Senna paused as she heard her daughter sit up abruptly from her bed. "It's from Asami…"

Senna couldn't help but laugh as she heard her daughter, the most powerful person in the world, sprint across the room, throw open the door, and squeal with delight as she took the letter in Senna's outstretched hand.

"Thanks Mom!" With a quick hug Korra closed her bedroom door and jumped onto her bed with joy.

Unnoticed by Korra, her mother just laughed and shook her head, a knowing smile on her face as she walked away from her daughter's room.

Korra's grin widened as she flipped over the envelope as saw the familiar Future Industries seal. She had gotten a little worried when a few weeks had passed by without hearing from her friend. But all thoughts of doubt were dashed from her mind as she looked at the familiar flowing script spelling out her address. In her mind's eye, she could almost see Asami's graceful hand dance across the paper as it wrote. Without hesitation she ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Korra,_

_So much has happened in the last day alone that I just knew I had to write to you. In less than twenty-four hours alone I have laughed, feared for the life of a friend, felt true hatred, and cried. I knew I had to write to you because I'm a mess. And honestly, a lot of it has to do with you._

_Spirits Korra! Where in the Hell have you been?! I'm just so freaking angry at you. I've written to you for two years. Two years Korra, and I've heard nothing from you. I have to hear how you are doing from Tenzin after he visits you in the South Pole. Do you know how painful that is for me? Or for Mako and Bolin? Even Jinora is constantly worried about you and she was fucking stabbed!_

_I should be angry at you and I should give up on you, but I won't. I won't give up on you because no matter how angry I am at you, I can't give up on you because I can't lose you._

_I almost lost you once, I won't lose you again. No matter how far away you are or how long it will be till I see you again, I won't, I refuse, to give up on you. I will never give up on you._

_With Love,_

_Asami_

Korra let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and yet it did nothing to calm her from the mix of emotions raging inside her.

_'Asami…'_

The more she stared at the familiar writing on the page the more the words became blurred. The tears fell down her face and Korra made no move to wipe them away.


	7. Closer To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Two chapters in two days! I've been busy switching the format of the story to transfer it from FanFiction to AO3, so I already had this one written out. We are almost caught up so that this will be on the same update schedule with FanFiction. In other news, I'm currently writing out the Convention scenes and it's turning out to be several chapters long. This is the last chapter until the start of the Convention. Please feel free to leave a comment or inbox me, as I always enjoy hearing back from you. As always I hope you enjoy this next installment of the this story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra (But I wish I did :P ).

### Closer To You

**Republic City Police Department: 11:42 pm.**

The soft click of the door closing seemed deafening to the young detective as he turned to face the steady gaze of his commanding officer. Her eyes were cold as they bore into his own.

"Sit down, Mako." Lin Beifong's voice was as gruff as ever as she gestured to the open wooden seat across from her desk.

Mako grudgingly sat down stiffly as requested and waited for the Chief of Police to address him. He had arrived back into Republic City only hours before and yet he was already summoned into the Chief's office at such a late hour. Clearly this was more than a simple debriefing and case report. The firebender tried not to shift in his seat, knowing what was to come.

The metal of her armored uniform clinked together as Lin crossed her arms across her chest. A deep frown crossed her face before addressing her younger officer.

"Mako, you know why you are here, don't you?"

Amber eyes met pale green never wavering from their hold. Slowly, Mako nodded.

Lin growled in annoyance before continuing. "I just got a report wired over from the Police Department in the Fire Nation City of Nishi. They wanted to emphasis the violent nature of your apprehension and arrest of an assault suspect named Nariko. The suspect was found in the middle of the night tied to a lamp post sporting a minor concussion. There is also a need to mention the warrant for his arrest was found stabbed into his leg…"

The Chief of Police paused long enough to watch Mako take a deep, yet steady breath as he listened to the police report.

"What the Hell were you thinking Mako?!"

Chief Beifong yelled as she slammed a metal clad fist into her desk. Judging by the heavily dimpled surface of the work space, it was clear to the young detective that the object in question often suffered from the Chief's wrath.

It was a credit to the young officer's bravery that he did not flinch from this powerful display of anger. That or maybe he had already accepted his fate before coming back from overseas.

He clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly that was resting on his legs as a million thoughts came to mind to excuse his actions: that after weeks of no results he had finally tracked down a lead to the Red Lotus, how he had finally found Nariko, that it was all for Jinora, and how through his actions _true_ justice had been served.

And yet, Mako knew it would make no difference in the end. Mako tried to hold his gaze with the Chief, but he had to look away in shame. He knew there was no excuse for his actions. He had acted rashly, ruthlessly and without thought. If he did not uphold the law to the standards expected of him, how was he any different from the other cut throats and criminals such as the Agni Kais or the Red Monsoon gangs?

Shady Shin's voice echoed in the back of his mind. _"Once a Triad, always a Triad."_

He gritted his teeth in defiance. No, he would not let that happen again.

Mako tried to steady his breathing before answering the Chief. "I… I lost control. It won't happen again."

The seconds of silence that greeted his words seemed to last for hours as he waited for the esteemed Chief of Police to reprimand him. Though his actions seemed justified at the time, he knew now that they had probably cost him his badge. It would be painful to give up something so precious to him, but it had been for her. Someone who had become like a sister to him, and he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Lin narrowed her eyes as she stared him down. Mako shifted in his seat while he waited for Lin's response. Her voice was authoritative and concise. "See that it doesn't."

"Yes, Chief." Mako tried not to sigh in relief.

"That being said, until further notice, I am taking you off investigation detail."

"What?! But Chief –"

Lin cut him off with a quick hand gesture.

"I am reassigning you to personal security detail for the diplomat from the Earth Kingdom for the Convention."

Mako's amber eyes flashed with anger. "So I am to be a glorified body guard?"

Lin pursed her lips in distain. "It was either that or take your badge until you face a disciplinary hearing."

Mako couldn't contain his anger anymore. "But Chief! I should be out in the field hunting down the Red Lotus! This is the closest we have had to a lead since Jinora's attack. Please, you can't make me stay in the City!"

Lin's nostrils flared in a sudden burst of anger. "I can and I will. Listen to me, Mako. You violently attacked a man during his arrest. Police brutality will not be tolerated and must be handled accordingly. I should take your badge, but I need you for the Convention. You will follow your new orders of security detail until I see fit. Is that understood?"

Mako lowered his eyes. "Yes, Chief."

Lin nodded. "Good, that is all," Her face relaxed and her tone softened. "Go home and get some rest. With all these World Leaders gathering in the city, the Red Lotus will probably try to strike again. In the weeks to come keep on the alert, but for now, get some sleep. It looks like you need it."

Mako stood up and brushed off the coat of his jacket. With a quick salute to the Chief he left the office, the door shutting with a soft click.

Lin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She would never tell him, but she held the young detective in the highest regards. He was becoming her protégé and Lin was both fiercely proud and protective of the young officer. She knew why he had taken such extreme measures when faced with Jinora's attacker, but as head of the Police Department, she couldn't condone his actions without consequences.

_'Mako is going to hate being on security. But at least he's back in the city with the Red Lotus lurking in the shadows.'_

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Lin growled to herself at the thought of the danger that loomed before them. She would never admit it out loud, but she actually missed the Avatar. At least with her back in the city, the Force would know they wouldn't be alone while protecting the delegates. Unease was spreading through the department like wildfire.

Looking out of her window which had a clear view of the main floor of the police station, she watched in apprehension while her officers frantically ran around the room completing last minutes jobs and paperwork for the Convention. The atmosphere of the room was filled with tension as the days slipped closer to the big event. The Chief sighed deeply and rubbed a hand on the back of her neck.

_'This Convention is going to be a nightmare.'_

[-][-][-]

**Downtown Republic City: 11:46 pm.**

Asami sipped her tea as she watched the other patrons walking in between the surrounding shops and restaurants. The sound of their laughter calmed the engineer as she traced her finger around the rim of her tea cup. A quick glance at her watch elicited a sigh from the engineer; he was late.

Well truth be told, it was only one minute passed the time they had agreed to meet up, but in Asami's case it had been over a month since she had last seen her friend. Glancing up from her tea a large grin broke out over her face as she recognized the spiky black hair among the sea of faces.

"Mako!" Asami waved over at the tall man who approached her. She embraced the detective in a warm hug, feeling reassured when the firebender returned the embrace fiercely. They may have had a strained history, but they were still close friends.

"Asami, it's so good to see you." Mako's smile was so infectious that Asami couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It's good to see you too, Mako." She gestured for the detective to join her at the small wooden table she was sitting at previously. Mako sat down and joined her, sighing slightly as he relaxed visibly in the chair.

Asami popped a perfectly shaped eyebrow over at her companion while pouring him a cup of tea. "Rough day?"

Mako groaned while nodding his thanks as he accepted a steaming cup from Asami. Blowing on the hot surface he took a small sip of the revitalizing liquid before replying.

"It's the Chief. She took me off the Red Lotus case. I've been assigned as personal security for an Earth Kingdom delegate for the Convention."

"She – she what?! Why?" Asami choked on her tea. "You're the best person for the job. You caught that Red Lotus Bastard!"

Mako awkwardly shifted in his seat. "Well, the thing is, I'm kinda in trouble for that."

Asami cocked her head to the side. "I – I don't understand. Mako, what did you do?"

"Well you see, I lost control. I… I might have stabbed him in the leg with a knife."

The firebender clasped his hands together and looked at them to avoid the emerald eyes in front of him. A few seconds of silence greeted this proclamation while the engineer tried to process what he said.

"Oh Mako…"

Mako glanced up sharply. He had expected to see shock, anger, or even disgust, but the engineer's eyes were full of only concern for her friend.

"I'm ok now, I just lost it," He sighed and stared out at the other patrons wandering through the streets. Two small brothers caught his attention while they ran around laughing while in pursuit of each other. Mako's eyes narrowed as he watched this interplay. "It will never happen again."

Asami nodded in understanding, not wanting to press her friend.

"So did he tell you anything about the Red Lotus or what their plans are?"

"Yes and no." Mako pinched his nose in frustration. "Turns out Nariko had no direct involvement in the organization. They just needed some hired help for the hit. According to Nariko, it's this Hibiki we should be worried about. He's the real deal."

The detective paused to sip his tea before continuing. "I assume their plan is to try and take out Master Tenzin, since we believe that he was the intended target. Though even Nariko seemed unsure what the Red Lotus' true intentions were. I don't think they will only try to go after him. Honestly, something seems really off about this whole thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Asami lowered her now empty tea cup.

"Doesn't this feel off to you?" Mako leaned in closer, interlocking his fingers together in concentration. "Think about it, the Red Lotus that attacked us at the Northern Air Temple and Zaofu were methodical, concise, secretive, and knew when to strike and when to lie in wait. The group that attacked Jinora hired more people in for the job, something Zaheer's group never would have done. These assassins almost seemed desperate in their attempt to take out Jinora. They knew they were facing a bending Master and yet they were not up to the task."

Mako crossed his arms. "I just don't like it. It doesn't make sense."

Asami tilted her head as she thought through what her companion had said. It did seem a bit rash to trust in others outside their society and to attempt an attack that was so doomed to fail.

"Mako… what if Tenzin isn't the focus here. What if the attack is a diversion to something bigger."

Mako's head shot up in surprise. "A diversion? Well, that could explain some things. It has been quite the distraction for the police while the Convention preparations are underway. Jinora's attack would be the perfect smoke screen from something bigger."

"But what? If this is true what are they planning?" Asami sat straight back in her chair in fear.

"I don't know." Mako looked away in anger at his incompetence.

Asami clenched her hands as her brain kicked into over drive. What they needed was information, something only one person might have any insight to. But at what cost? Asami shook away her worried thoughts before addressing her friend.

"But we do know someone who could help us. What we need is someone who knows the interworking of the Red Lotus. Someone who can look at the details from Jinora's attack and can compare it to the tactics and patterns of the old organization." Asami took a deep breath. "We need to speak with Zaheer."

Mako shot out of his chair and slammed his fist down on the table.

"No! I refuse to talk to that – that monster!" Mako growled.

The movement startled the engineer, but she stared at the detective with a firm resolve.

"What he did to Korra is unspeakable and beyond horrible, I know. But he might be our only chance at discovering their plan before the chaos from the Convention hits. If something big is about to happen, we have to know what it is now." Asami paused to allow herself to calm down before finishing. "Besides, you know that Korra would do anything to stop them, why can't we?"

Mako sat down and aware that he was shaking in anger. But what his friend said made sense. They needed information and they needed it now.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. I'll go to see him, but you need to stay here."

Now it was Asami's turn to jump out of her chair in anger. "What?! I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not." Mako's eyes narrowed as he met the gaze of the angered engineer. "As a member of the Republic City Police Department, I can get access to Zaheer's prison via permission from the Chief. As it is vital to our investigation, I should be granted access if I leave before the Convention starts. If I see the Chief tonight I can get the documentation I need and then I will be able to leave by first light. It's only a day's travel from here."

Asami lowered her eyes in defeat. "Hmmm… Fine. But I want to know what happens."

Mako straightened up and saluted her, receiving a laugh for his efforts. Relaxing, he leaned back against his chair and smiled. Picking up his tea cup he glanced over at his friend.

"Besides what would Korra say to me if something happened to you?" Mako smirked with a knowing smile.

Asami, who had been fidgeting with her bag, became frozen from the suggestion as she felt a warmth flood her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mako."

"Oh really?" Mako took a small sip from his tea, his eyes never leaving the engineer. "Come on Asami, it's not exactly a secret how close you two became after Harmonic Convergence or the countless nights you spent tending to Korra after she was poisoned. Not to mention your offer to stay with her at the South Pole leaving your company and life behind." Mako took another sip of his tea. "Clearly your intentions were all completely platonic, I am sure…"

The CEO concentrated on organizing the contents of her bag so as to not look at the detective. "I assure you I have only the best intentions for our dear friend." And yet Asami couldn't help but feel her blush deepened as a smile escaped her stiff composure. "Have you heard from her at all?"

Mako's smirk faded as he shook his head abruptly. "No, but that's not at all unusual, is it?"

Asami nodded in agreement. "What about Bolin?"

Mako set down his tea and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I've heard from him, but not for awhile. Last I heard he was somewhere in the far North of the Earth Kingdom while serving under Kuvira's forces."

"Kuvira? Isn't that the Captain from Zaofu?" Asami's eyebrow rose in question.

Mako nodded in response.

Asami continued. "Well then, that doesn't sound too bad. All he wanted to do was help others, this gives him the chance."

Mako shook his head, a frown shadowing his face. "I'm not too sure about that."

The CEO's eye narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"We've had some disturbing reports about Kuveria's re-education camps." Mako crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "However, we aren't allowed to investigate even if they are true because of jurisdiction issues."

Asami nodded. "Well, that sure is a problem. Have you tried asking Bolin about it?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah, he insists that they're helping people. But you know how he is. Unless something happens right in front of his eyes, he will continue to only see the good in things. Not a bad trait to have, but his naivety is difficult sometimes."

Asami crossed her arms in turn. "I get you there, but there is nothing you can do. You've got to trust him to understand what's best for him. Like it or not, Mako, your brother's growing up."

A small smile lit up the detective's face. "As always Asami, you're right."

Asami flicked back her hair over one shoulder before smirking at the firebender. "I do try."

[-][-][-]

**Prison in the mountain: 12:53 am.**

Mako held his cloak around him closer as the wind blew around him fiercely. Though conditions tonight were better than his time tracking down Nariko in the Fire Nation, it didn't stop the firebender from gritting his teeth against the wind. The trip to Zaheer's new prison had been, thankfully, uneventful. Yet that did not help calm the unease Mako felt as he neared the entrance of the Red Lotus leader's prison.

As Mako neared the entrance he was challenged by two White Lotus guards stationed outside the vast doors to the elevator that lead into the heart of the mountain.

"Halt! Who's there?" The guard on the right had earth bent a small boulder in challenge as the detective's hooded form approached in the darkness. The other guard held a bright flame in his hand to illuminate the potential threat.

Mako lowered his hood and held out his visitation documents and his badge. The cool metal gleamed in the light cast from the guard's flame.

"Republic City Police Department. I need to speak with Zaheer."

The firebending guard tentatively reached for Mako's documents and scrutinized the writing in the darkness.

"You will find my documents are in order." Mako assured them.

The White Lotus guard nodded at the document and grunted in satisfaction before waving him on. "Let him through."

Placing the documents and badge back inside his cloak, Mako waited for the guards to open the platinum doors to the elevator shaft. Stepping inside the elevator, Mako tried not to let fear envelope him as the doors closed behind him and he sank into the heart of the mountain.

His breathing became ragged as his heart rate sped up. _Be calm. Be unmovable. He can't hurt you._ Shaking his head in frustration Mako slowed his breathing until he felt his adrenaline rush die. He needed to be calm and focused when he faced the airbender.

With a loud screech of metal the elevator slowed to a halt and the doors slid open. Straightening his posture, the detective slowly stepped into the dim prison cell. A calm voice greeted him from within the cool cave.

"I expected a vast number of people to see me like this. None of them you."

Mako stared at the ragged man before him, the once great leader of the Red Lotus, dressed in rags while floating cross-legged in midair.

"It matters not who I am. I need to speak with you."

"I assumed as such, since I do not often get visitors." Mako narrowed his eyes at the airbender's wit. "Why are you here?"

"An airbender was ambushed while in the Fire Nation. Her attackers identified themselves as members of the Red Lotus."

"So my brothers still live." Zaheer muttered.

Mako continued as though not interrupted. "So it would seem. I think you would be interested to know that they left a calling card - a Pai Sho tile."

Zaheer's frowned at this. Mako noted the monk's change before continuing.

"What's more is the attack was poorly planned. The Red Lotus members used hired help for the job, they ambushed the wrong person, stabbed her and left her for dead, and there was no clear objective behind the assassination attempt. I wanted to know why the sudden change in tactics? Who are we dealing with?"

Mako's eyes never wavered from the airbender as he floated in his lotus position. Zaheer frowned as he took in this information.

When he spoke his voice echoed around the cold cell. "Guru Laghima once said, 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old.' I believe this is the case with those behind the attack. Brothers of the Red Lotus they might be, but without my companions there to guide them on their righteous path, they have chosen their own path. A branch taken from the same tree, determined to grow."

Mako ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "So we've got nothing on them."

"Quite the contrary. You said it yourself, they act rashly without concern of the consequences. While my companions used any means necessary to gain our objective, we never mistook our target. Nor were we so arrogant as to sacrifice our secrecy for glory."

The detective crossed his arms while he considered the prisoner's words. "Does the name Hibiki mean anything to you?"

Zaheer nodded sternly. "A man of cunning and determination. He was not in our inner circle, but he could have been. I should warn you, while you might think me insane, Hibiki is truly psychotic. If you are his target, there is no hope for you to live. If your friends are targeted, they will die."

Mako straightened in resolve. "I won't let that happen."

Zaheer's calm demeanor shattered as he growled. "And how will you do that? Trusting in your instincts? Your intuition as an officer? A word of warning, 'instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong'. Hibiki will make you second guess yourselves, even turn on each other. To him, chaos and death are just a game. Normally he will strike from the shadows; the fact that you saw him at all should be fair warning that he is planning something."

"Thank you for the warning." Mako turned away from the airbender. He knew not to take the monk's warning lightly, but he also knew that Zaheer had nothing more to tell him. As he walked away, Zaheer's voice called out to him.

"The Avatar's spirit has not been in the Spirit World for years. And yet the spirits whisper that the cycle has not restarted. Tell me this, young officer, is the Avatar dead?"

Mako halted, but refused to face the prisoner, his voice cold. "No, Korra is alive."

"Perhaps not physically, but spiritually, I believe the Avatar as you knew her to be is dead." Zaheer observed.

Slamming the elevator's door shut, Mako accelerated into the darkness away from the dim prison. Zaheer smiled to himself as the elevator shaft become quiet. His whisper echoed around the cold cell.

"Then perhaps we did not fail after all."

[-][-][-]

**Future Industries' Main Factory: 1:18 am.**

Asami yawned and stretched as she entered her dimly lit office. It had been a long day of planning logistics and various meetings with the heads of each engineering department. Ever since Future Industries had landed the contract with President Raiko in redesigning the central transportation terminal and railway system, the company had become alive with activity to meet their ever approaching deadline. So much so that the CEO had lost track of time yet again.

Walking up to her desk she switched on a small desk lamp. Asami groaned as she saw the stack of documents that had accumulated on her desk in her absence. The CEO wearily riffled through a few documents. Everything from work orders, blueprints, and signature requests littered the work space.

Brushing aside a few official looking documents stamped with both the Republic City and Future Industries' seals, she noticed a small envelope placed off to the side. Asami recognized the sharp handwriting of her assistant on a note attached to the envelope.

_Miss Sato,_

_This arrived for you earlier this morning. I figured you would want to open this on your own time._

_Sakura_

Flipping the envelope over Asami read the return address: it was from the South Pole. With shaking hands the engineer hastily ripped it open and pulled out the letter within. She drank in the words as her emerald eyes devoured the letter.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand. But I know that you will. You always have._

_That being said, you have every right to be upset with me. I've been a crappy friend to you and you didn't deserve that. There were many days where I just expected for your letters to stop arriving. I feared you would get tired or bored with me. When the time between letters lengthened I always became more depressed, more detached from my surroundings. And then I would see your letter in the mail and it was like the sun was truly shining for the first time. They brought me happiness, but more importantly, they brought me closer to you. For two years you have poured your heart and soul out to me and with each word they brought me life. You healed a broken woman's soul, something no one, not even Katara could do._

_I will admit to you that I am not ok. I'm not, well, me anymore. It's hard to explain, but I fear I need more time to heal completely. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever truly recover or that I'll never be good enough to come back to you and the others. I've wanted to give up on myself many times, in some ways I still do. But you have always pushed me to do better - be better. Something I will never forget. Thank you, Asami, for not giving up on me. I'll try writing to you again soon._

_With Love,_

_Korra_

Asami slid down onto the floor of her office. It was there clutching the letter to her chest that the heiress let her silent tears fall. Not out of pain, but of joy.


	8. The Calm Before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... we have the beginning of the Convention (crowd roars in approval!)! But seriously, I hope you like what I have in store for you; trust me these next few chapters will be a blast. Please feel free to leave a comment, I always enjoy hearing from my readers. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Enjoy!

### The Calm Before...

**Air Temple Island: 6:35 pm.**

Air Temple Island was abuzz with activity as air acolytes and air benders alike spotted the bison in the sky. Asami smiled as she watched Jinora rock back and forth on her heels as Juicy slowed down in its decent towards the small party that awaited them.

"I see Opal managed to pick up her mother from the city." Tenzin announced as Jinora ran forward to help the people on the back of the bison down from the tall saddle. Asami couldn't help but laugh as she spotted Tenzin frown at the sight of his daughter hugging Kai after the young man jumped down from the saddle. The rest of the party soon followed the young airbender.

"I think I would have preferred a boat ride to riding on that snotty monster." Lin scowled as Juicy growled; bits of mucus threatened to splatter the Chief of Police.

"You know me Sis, I can't help having a little bit of adventure." Suyin Beifong had walked up to the welcoming party, her daughter Opal next to her smiling widely. "Besides, Opal's right. There's nothing quite like flying."

The leader of Zaofu warmly embraced her stoic sister. "It's good to see you, Lin."

Lin visibly relaxed and returned the hug. "And I you, Su." Holding her younger half-sister out at arm's length Lin gave her one of her rare smiles. "You look good. How was your journey?"

"Luckily, uneventful. I'd hate to start of this Convention by being late." Suyin commented. Lin nodded in response.

Her sister turned to face the rest of the welcoming party. Tenzin held out his arms and embraced the metalbender fiercely. "Welcome back to Republic City, Su."

"I must say, it's good to be back. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I appreciate the offer before all this chaos starts."

Tenzin smiled and bowed in respect. "It is our pleasure."

Pema, who had been watching these exchanges silently from the side, addressed the Metal Clan leader. "Are you sure we can't convince you to stay on the island? It would be an honor to host you for the remainder of your stay."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I can't," Suyin sighed. "I've been given a master suite at the hotel, _Ryokan Fujimoto,_ in the city along with adjoining rooms for my escorts."

Tenzin titled his head to the side. "Speaking of which, have you chosen the members of your Honor Guard yet?"

Suyin nodded. "Opal will naturally be a part of it. As my daughter and an airbender I thought it would be only expected that she join me." Opal beamed at her mother's praise. Her mother continued, her face darkening. "I would have, of course, asked Kuvira to join me, but as that is no longer an option I am still in need of one more person."

Lin shot her sister a questioning look at the mention of Kuvira, but Suyin shook her head. They would discuss that matter more privately.

"To be honest, Tenzin, I have come here tonight, not only for your wife's amazing cooking, but also for that very reason. Miss Sato, I was hoping to have a word with you before dinner, if you are available?"

Asami jerked in surprise at being addressed by the leader of Zaofu. "Yes, of course."

Suyin smiled. "Brilliant!" She turned back to her hosts and sister. "Then if you will excuse us, we will join you for dinner presently."

With a brief nod Tenzin lead his family and Lin back inside the temple. Suyin smiled as she watched them go.

"Miss Sato, I hope you do not think me to forward as I ask you this: Would you do me the honor of being a part of my Honor Guard for the Convention?"

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Not to be rude, but why?"

Suyin smiled at how humble the CEO's response. "I have not forgotten how you fought to save your friend from Zaheer. You are amazingly brilliant, logical, calm under pressure, dedicated, extremely loyal." She paused to let her words sink in.

"Opal is my daughter, but she is also an airbender. Seeing how this Convention directly is addressing that Nation it only makes sense to also have a neutral citizen represent me. You are a nonbender, and yet a strong fighter. Also as head of Future Industries, the name of Sato is well known and respected throughout all the Nations. You will not be ignored. As my Honor Guard you are allowed to speak during the proceedings on my behalf."

Suyin smiled at the bewildered woman before her. "I couldn't ask for a better escort. With you and Opal by my side, we are truly quite a force to be reckoned with. What do you say?"

Asami bowed at the leader of Zaofu. "It will be an honor to serve you."

Suyin returned the bow gratefully. "Perfect, thank you. I will see you at the Convention Center across from City Hall at 8 am sharp tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll need to get a few things together for Future Industries while I'm gone, but I'll be there tomorrow." Asami smiled.

Together the two women walked towards the Air Temple. Resting her hand on the door frame, Suyin hesitated before they entered the dining room. She glanced over at her companion.

"Oh, Miss Sato. You might want to bring the shock glove of yours. I pray you won't have to use it."

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Council Center: 7:50 am.**

The flashing cameras temporarily blinded the CEO as reporters swarmed the small crowd of dignitaries waiting at the entrance of the building. Lin's policemen formed a barrier surrounding the delegates. A storm of flashing cameras greeted each new satomobile that pulled up to the building as various world leaders arrived with their escort.

Lin's grim scowl could be seen by Asami from across the building's entrance as the Police Chief scanned the crowd of reporters for possible threats. Asami unconsciously fidgeted with the Equalist shock glove that was attached to her right hand. The CEO had forgone her usual outfit of black blazer with matching skirt, for a more practical outfit. She wore a white blouse with a red trimmed black jacket with matching black slacks. Combat boots and a thin black tie had replaced her heels and purse. With her hair tied back, Asami managed to look professional and still be practical in case of an emergency.

Asami smirked to herself. _'Besides, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.'_

The bright and rich fabrics of the World Leaders and their escorts stood out against the dull colors of the reporters from Republic City. The engineer caught sight of the rich deep blues of the Royal twins Desna and Eska from the Northern Water Tribe. Looking grim, Chief Tonraq followed them in tow with a man she recognized from her visit to the South Pole during Harmonic Convergence. Fire Lord Izumi, looking as stern as ever, followed after the Water Tribe Leaders followed by a young woman dressed in the same royal red. President Raiko stood off to the side addressing a small group of reporters while an older man with graying hair and trimmed beard stood rigidly behind him. The dull colors of his suit marked him as a hired guard from Republic City.

Tenzin was dressed in his ceremonial robes while Jinora sported Asami's new wing suit. Although Jinora's hair had grown back, the blue Master's tattoos stood out brightly against her dark uniform. The Air Bending Masters were in deep conversation with General Iroh and an older woman in the red officer's uniform of the United Forces, whom Asami noted, was scanning the crowed with her sharp grey eyes. Making their way into the building was a young man dress in a green suit sporting a yellow scarf with Mako following him. Mako, looking as stern as ever, was wearing a black suit instead of his officer's uniform with his hair tamed and slicked back.

Asami caught the eye of Opal as the airbender stood behind her mother. The CEO couldn't help but smile as Opal's sleek form stood out in her new airbending uniform. Opal plucked at the uniform and winked at its designer, mouthing _'Bolin will love this.'_ Asami laughed at the airbender's enthusiasm and followed Suyin into the building.

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Council Center: 8:05 am.**

"I, Suyin Beifong – Leader of Zaofu, Interim Mediator, and Master of Ceremonies for this Convention, call this meeting to order at 8:05 am." Suyin slammed down her metal clad fist at the head of arched table that curved away from her. The sound of the hit rang out, bringing the room to immediate silence.

Each World Leader was sitting at the curved table facing the top of the arch were Suyin sat addressing the room. To the right of each leader sat their delegate. The only stipulation from this seating was the Northern Water Tribe Chiefs, who had agreed that adding delegates for each of them would give the Northern Water Tribe an unfair advantage in votes and had thus opted out of their delegates. As Master of Ceremony, Suyin Beifong also was allowed to have two delegates, with Opal on her right and Asami seated to her left. As a courtesy, all delegates were allowed to speak and vote, however it was clear this meeting was for the heads of each nation.

Lin Beifong stood directly behind her sister with a ring of other officers from the Republic City Police Department around the delegation serving as the council's security for the remainder of the Convention. Other officers were posted at the doors guarding the meeting's proceedings.

Without hesitation President Raiko raised his hand.

"Yes, President Raiko?" Suyin nodded to him.

"I move to discuss the political, economic, logistical, ethical, and cultural complications, changes, and consequences following the events of Harmonic Convergence and the revival of the Air Nation with the rebirth of the airbenders."

Desna raised his hand before calling out in a monotone voice, "I second."

Without as much as blinking an eye Suyin responded. "All those in favor please raise your right hand."

More than half of the World Leaders and the delegates rose their hands.

"That's a majority, motion passes." Suyin gestured forward. "President Raiko, you have the floor."

Asami watched as the politician adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as we are all aware due to the actions of Avatar Korra, Harmonic Convergence changed the world. In some ways, for the better. We must celebrate the revival of the airbenders and thus the rebirth of a culture.

"But I believe that what comes with this, comes the uncertainly of the new. How does this influx of airbenders affect their citizenship? How does this affect the United Forces? Are territory lines to be moved to allow for the growing nation? Too many questions are left unanswered, and that is why we are here. Unfortunately, Avatar Korra could not join us today, which leaves us to meet together over these political matters."

Asami wanted to punch the smug look off the President's face, however Suyin addressed him before the engineer could decide if she could somehow electrocute him with her shock glove and make it look like an accident. She caught Mako's eye and by the stern expression of the detective, he was thinking along the same lines.

"That will do, President Raiko." Suyin frowned briefly. "Our first order of business is addressing the economic situation at hand. I officially open the floor to discussion."

Asami began to relax as the discussion became focused on the economic concerns with the added airbenders. She noticed while Fire Lord Izumi was concerned about the expansion of trade throughout the kingdoms, President Raiko pushed for the examination of export taxes and where the money would go. The hours slipped by as the logistical details of the affected economy was addressed. Only stopping for a brief lunch break, the council continued to argue over the finer points of economics.

It wasn't until closer to the evening that Chief Tonraq addressed the concern about citizenship of the new airbenders from the other kingdoms to which he believed they had a right to choose their loyalty. This was shot down by Eska who wanted the airbenders to be citizens of their native homeland. After over an hour of circulating conversion it was Jinora who offered the compromise of a dual citizenship. While this compromise was widely accepted by the delegation this too took several hours to hash out the details.

Finally Suyin held up her hand for silence. "I believe that is enough for today. We shall meet again tomorrow at 8:00 am promptly. That being said, I move to adjourn until tomorrow morning."

The young Earth Kingdom delegate raised his hand lazily in the air. "I second."

Suyin smiled wearily and took a deep breath. "All in favor of adjourning, please raise your right hand." She paused as everyone complied.

"All opposed." Their hand dropped back down onto the table, the Earth Kingdom delegate going so far to slap down his hand dramatically. Suyin's mouth twitched as she watched his reaction.

"Abstentions?" No one moved.

"This meeting is adjourned." She slammed down her metal clad wrist in declaration. Asami sighed and stretched in response. While what they had done had not been physically demanding, she was exhausted mentally.

Suyin walked up to Opal and Asami. "You two did well today."

Opal popped an eyebrow at her mother. "But we didn't do anything."

Her mother smiled down at her. "Sometimes a wise leader knows when to speak and when to remain silent. This is a skill that for some must be learned, but you two know naturally." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I have a feeling this will come in handy later in this Convention.

"Come, let us get dinner together and then we can retire back to our chambers. We have a long week ahead of us."

Without hesitation Asami and Opal followed the Metal Clan leader out of the room and into the evening air.

[-][-][-]

"Why _hello_ there."

Opal and Asami had just entered the lobby of the hotel. The words _"Ryokan Fujimoto"_ were inscribed in gold leaf over the entrance way. In the center of the lobby was a small water feature with koi fish swimming lazily together. The girls had stopped by to admire the water feature while they were chatting about the day's discussions when they were interrupted.

"Umm… Hi." Opal turned around and addressed the speaker. Asami noticed how their companion was the Earth Kingdom delegate from earlier. Sure enough Mako was seen lurking a few yards away from the young man, still within earshot but away from the man's presence. A few moments later, Asami understood why Mako chose to remain aloof.

"I meant you gorgeous!" And without any time to react the exuberant man grabbed Asami's left hand and planted a swift kiss on it.

Shock showed on the engineer's face as she quickly ripped her hand away. She had to fight down the urge to wipe her hand on her pants. Noticing her friend's discomfort Opal addressed the man sternly.

"And who are you?" The airbender crossed her arms rigidly.

Without missing a beat, the young man flashed a smile at her and smoothed back his wavy brown hair. "The name's Wu. Prince Wu. As in crowned Prince for the Earth Kingdom, at your service."

"Prince Wu?" The airbender's stance remained rigid as she watched him eye her friend. Despite her resignations about him and his intentions, she hadn't forgotten her manors. "This is Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries and my name is Opal Beifong –"

She didn't get a chance to finish for Prince Wu had leaned close to Asami. "So Miss Sato, word on the street is that you're single."

The soft hum of electricity filled the air as the flustered CEO had activated her shock glove. Opal smirked as she saw this reaction, though she was unsure if this reaction had been in defense or that of aggression. "Yeah that's hard to imagine why."

Unaware of the danger he had put himself in Prince Wu continued to smile at the two ladies. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you two dames around." And with a swift bow, he walked off in the direction of the elevators.

Mako promptly walked up to his friends with a look of disgust on his face.

"Wow Mako, you really got yourself a charmer." Opal nodded in the direction of the gangly form of the flamboyant delegate.

"I can't stand him!" Mako sighed.

"How long are you stuck with him?" Asami inquired.

Mako rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm not sure, but the Chief is hinting that I'm stuck with him until his coordination and that's months away!"

Asami frowned at this. "Well, I guess it could be worse."

Mako smiled at that. "I'm not really sure how, but I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I got to get going, that guy can't even go to the bathroom by himself."

Opal laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," Mako started walking away and waved behind him. "See you bright and early."

After climbing several flights of stairs to their joint suit, Opal and Asami entered the dimly lit room. The suite was set up with a sitting room as you entered the main doorway with a master bedroom and bathroom for the Nation's representative and an adjoining bedroom and bathroom for the delegate. As Suyin Beifong was granted two delegates, Opal and Asami shared the side bedroom. To be honest, neither of the girls really minded too much. It was nice to have company after a hard day of politics. What surprised them was the woman waiting for them in the sitting room.

"Good evening Miss Sato and Miss Beifong." Asami's assistant bowed to each of them in turn.

Asami placed her shock glove off to the side. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to intrude, but I have some forms for you to sign off on. The man at the front desk let me in. You wanted me to bring you time sensitive things from work, remember?"

"That's right, I'm sorry Sakura. I forgot about that." She gestured to a desk set in the corner of the room. "Please, sit down."

Opal glanced between the two women and started heading for their side of the suite. "Asami, I'm going to take a shower. I'll talk to you later."

Asami nodded. "Ok, I've just got a few last minutes things to finish up here." She turned to her companion. "Sakura, would you like to stay for tea? I can have someone bring some up."

"I'm sorry Miss Sato, but I can't. I'm only here for these." Upon reaching the desk Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out various papers, a few blueprint models, and a small stack of legal documents. Tucking a strain of her flaming red hair behind her ear, she pulled out the appropriate documents and a pen and waited as her boss signed off on various work orders.

"And… Here you go!" Asami finished signing the last document before handing them back to her assistant. Her eyes were drawn to one of the blueprint sheets that were still on the desk. She pulled one out and quickly studied the design. She was honestly impressed by the amount of detail in the mechanism of the device.

"Hey Sakura, what's this?" She held up the blueprint.

Sakura snatched the design out of her hand looking flustered. "Oh that? It's nothing, really…"

Asami continued looking at some of her other designs on the table. "These are really good. You should let me look at those designs sometime."

A faint blush bloomed across her assistant's cheeks, clashing vividly with her vibrant hair. "Thank you, Miss Sato. But they're not ready yet."

"Let me give you some advice, in our eyes they never are. We always want to make them perfect, but sometimes we have to deal with the best we got and that's ok."

"But Miss Sato, none of my prototypes worked." She looked away from her boss.

"You just have to take a chance and place your trust in your work. If your design fails, you can always improve it later. But the important thing is that you keep on trying, keep creating, and be willing to explore the unknown." Asami smiled at her.

"Thanks Miss Sato, for everything." Sakura smiled back and finished putting her documents back into her side bag. "I should get going now. I'll stop by again if anything turns up at Future Industries."

"Sounds good to me and next time you should bring back your designs. We can look them over together if you would like?" Asami watched as her assistant reached the door to her suite.

"Maybe… I could use the advice. Good night, Miss Sato." And with that she walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"Well then…" Opal's voice floated across the room. Asami turned to her friend dressed in her sleepwear. She was using her airbending to dry out her damp hair.

 _'I guess that's easier than to towel dry.'_ Asami thought as she suppressed the urge to laugh at the sight. "What is it?" The engineer popped an eyebrow at the airbender.

"Do you have everyone at Future Industries wrapped around your finger?" Opal smirked. "Because I'm sure that girl is quite fond of you. First Prince Wu and now your assistant. Way to work your charm."

Asami rolled her eyes at the airbender. "I don't know what you're talking about. Since when has it been a crime in this city to be nice to someone?"

"Since that person looks like a walking goddess. I'll even admit it, Asami, you're hot." Opal winked playfully at the engineer who walked over and lightheartedly punched her in the arm in return.

"I'm telling Bolin you said that."

"Good, it might do him well to remember I exist." Her face fell slightly. "I haven't heard from him in ages."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine and I'm sure he's still head over heels for you. This is Bolin we are talking about."

"I sure hope you're right." Opal tried to smile back at the heiress. "We should get to bed soon, we have a long day ahead of us." The airbender watched as Asami scrambled around the desk before finding some paper and a spare pen from her bag.

"I'll be there soon, I just want to write this out." Asami started scribbling down her thoughts.

Opal glanced over her friend's shoulder and, unknowingly to Asami, she read the first few lines of the letter. "Ah… I see. No wonder you're still single. Tell Korra I say hi!"

Asami rolled her eyes and waived off her laughing friend while she continued to write. But her actions did nothing to hide the blush that had crept across her face.


	9. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next segment in this story. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted, I have been fighting my way through essays and other projects here. Anyway, I had a blast writing these next few chapters out, so I hope you like what I have in store for all of you. As always, please feel free to leave me a comment or kudos for I do love hearing from my fellow peers. Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Enjoy!

### The Storm

**Republic City Council Center: 6:45 pm.**

It was day four of the convention and Mako was sure that today's meeting would never end. The economic details of commerce, taxes, and exports had dominated the discussion for the last few days. President Raiko, his delegate (an older man with graying hair and neatly trimmed beard named Toru), Tenzin, and Tonraq had been arguing over the finer points of the new changes within the trading of goods, since the Air Nation does not specialize in commercial goods or _'worldly possessions'_ in general.

Mako leaned back in his chair and sighed while listening to everyone around him argue. A quick glance around the room confirmed that he was not the only one who seemed disinterested in the current topic. Most of the men and women in the room wore a vacant expression as they listened to the conversation; Prince Wu had actually fallen asleep next to him.

Upon watching the other delegates, Mako caught the eye of Fire Lord Izumi's delegate. A girl no older than him, she had jet black hair and with a slender face and frame. Her deep red robes marked her as royalty. She smiled at him, her amber eyes glinting with mischief. Mako quickly averted his eyes away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. They had never officially met, but these exchanges had been happening quite frequently over the last few days.

It was Suyin's voice which broke his attention from the girl. "This is becoming a circular discussion. Gentlemen, I suggest we table this topic until tomorrow, allowing us to come back with fresh minds and perhaps an agreement can be made then."

She waited while each man in turn nodded at her suggestion. "Very well then, since it is getting late, we shall call it a night. I move to adjourn this meeting until 8:00 am tomorrow morning."

Fire Lord Izumi raised her hand. "I second."

"All those in favor adjourning, please raise your right hand." Suyin paused to count the number of hands for the vote as everyone complied.

"All opposed." Their hands dropped back down onto the table, Prince Wu was woken abruptly by the noise and unknowingly raised his hand.

"That's one vote for continuing. Any abstentions?" No one moved.

"We have a majority, this meeting is adjourned." She slammed down her metal clad wrist in declaration.

With a soft groan Mako stood up from his chair and stretched his back. Prince Wu turned to him is distress.

"Mako, did I miss anything?"

He shook his head in annoyance. "No, it was the same as usual." He turned his attention away from the Earth Kingdom delegate as the sound of footsteps approached him. It was the Fire Nation delegate who confidently held out her hand to the detective.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met." She smiled at him as Mako accepted her hand.

"I'm Detective Mako of the Republic City Police Department. And you are?"

"My name is Zula. My mother is Fire Lord Izumi."

Mako jerked back his hand and quickly bowed to her. "Your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zula."

She waved off his bow. "Please, it's just Zula."

Mako smiled back nervously as he noticed how her eyes traveled up and down his dark suit.

"So… Mako, my brother tells me you are a firebender. Have you ever tried lightning bending?"

"Yes, I use that skill quite frequently." Mako physically relaxed his strict posture while running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Really?" The Princess' smile widened considerably clearly impressed. "That was once a skill taught only to those of the royal bloodline. There are very few people who can control their chi enough to execute the skill correctly. Who taught you?"

The detective placed a hand on the back of his neck. "When my brother and I were younger our parents died and we had to live on the streets. I had to keep us alive so my bro and I got involved with a gang. We got out as soon as possible, before things got bad. The only really good thing that came from this is that my bro and I were taught how to bend by the other gang members."

Zula watched him steadily while he explained his past. Mako was surprised to see that her amber eyes held no judgment. "Is that why you joined the police?"

Mako nodded. "I wanted to prove that I was better than the streets I came from. I wanted to help people."

She smiled at his response. "Say Mako, how would you like a lesson on fire and lighting bending from me? I can teach you how it is done traditionally and maybe I can learn something from you and your _'street style'?_ What do you think?"

Mako thought about it for a moment before bowing slightly. "It would be an honor to learn from you, but we would have to wait until the evening. Only then can I leave Prince Wu."

The Fire Nation royalty surprised him by returning his bow. "I am honored to train with you too. Are you free tonight?" She smiled brightly when he nodded. "Great! I'll see you tonight. Do you know somewhere where we can train?"

"Yeah, I think I know a spot." He smirked while he smoothed back his slicked hair.

Unknown to both firebenders their conversation was being watched across the room by narrowed amber eyes. Tenzin silently approached the woman watching this exchange and followed her line of sight. The airbender turn to his companion and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well now, that is an interesting combo."

"Sure is, but it might be good for them." A new voice spoke as Lin Beifong approached the two adults.

"How would you know what's good for my daughter?" Fire Lord Izumi's sharp eyes locked eyes with Lin's cool green ones.

Lin held her gaze steadily. "Lord Izumi, Tenzin and I have known you and your family since we were kids. We would never intentionally place your daughter in harm." She nodded to Mako who was still in deep conversation with the Fire Nation Princess. "I've worked with him for years. Mako's a good man and a great detective."

Tenzin nodded at Lin's comment. "For what it's worth, I approve of the match."

Lin jerked her head at the two young firebenders. "Besides, I don't think Mako has any intentions on dating your daughter. At least not right now."

The Fire Lord narrowed her eyes at her daughter who had laughed at something the young man had said. "It's not him I'm worried about."

Tenzin popped an eyebrow at his old friend, while Lin smirked at Izumi's remark.

"Like mother like daughter? I remember a certain young Princess who used to flirt quite heavily with a certain charming water bender." Lin elbowed Izumi in her side while Tenzin tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile with his hand. It was no secret that his sister, Kya, and at the time a young and rash Fire Nation Princess, had been quite close in their younger years.

Izumi tried to glare at her old friend, but couldn't help the faint blush that still rose up her neck.

"Lin, you're one to talk. Tenzin told me that whenever Kya comes into town you two are inseparable. What do you two do in your spare time together, _'find yourselves?'"_ She used her fingers to mimic air quotes while she said this.

The Fire Lord grinned at the Police Chief's stern face as the latter glared at Izumi and Tenzin. The Airbending Master for his part had the decency to attempt to hide his laughter by pretending to cough. The firebender's face turned serious as she regarded her daughter and the detective thoughtfully.

"I hope she knows what she's doing."

Tenzin smiled at his old friend. "The Princess will be fine, especially if she's with Mako. No harm will come to her."

Lin nodded. "I will also have some of my men keep an eye on her while she's in the city."

The Fire Lord smiled gratefully at both of her old friends. "Thank you, Lin. And you too, Tenzin. It's good to see both of you again."

Tenzin smiled and he took her hand gently in his own. "You and your family are always welcome to Republic City."

Izumi smiled as she gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Thank you, Tenzin." She turned back to watch her daughter as the young firebender bid farewell to Mako. The Fire Lord watched as her daughter joined Iroh, Opal, and Jinora in a very animated conversation. She smiled as she watched their interaction. She took comfort in seeing that some friendships can truly transcend lifetimes.

[-][-][-]

**Avatar Korra Park 10:30 pm.**

Zula looked around the empty park approvingly as Mako lead her to an open grassy area next to a small pond. She smiled happily as a family of turtleducks swam in the moonlight. The park itself was dimly lit by the lamps that lined the walkways. The overall effect created a relaxing atmosphere.

"This place is so calming."

Mako glanced over at the Princess while she took in the sights.

"Do you like it here? I hoped this would be ok for our training session, this place normally clears out after twilight."

She smiled up at him. "It's beautiful here. And, yes this place is perfect."

Mako couldn't help but smile back at the young woman. "I'm glad you like it, my friend Asami Sato designed it."

"Miss Sato? As in the girl from Suyin Beifong's Honor Guard?"

He nodded. "The very same. So when do you want to get started?"

She looked around briefly before nodding to herself. "Right now is fine." Mako watched in amazement while the Princess removed her outer robes without so much as batting an eye. Mako look away hurriedly, trying to ignore the heat that had spread across his face at her lack of modesty.

Zula laughed when he noticed his reaction. "It's ok to look, I'm not naked you know."

Slowly the detective turned around and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was now clear that under her Fire Nation royal robes she was wearing a black V-neck undershirt that hugged her toned form while deep red pants flowed around her legs. The Fire Nation symbol was embodied on her shirt in gold over her heart. With her black hair tied back in its usual top not, she looked like a very formable opponent. _'Not to mention attractive…'_

"What type of woman do you think I am?" She winked at him playfully as she caught him staring.

"Someone not to cross." Mako smirked at her as removed his outer jacket too so that his arms were free in his sleeveless shirt.

Zula smirked back at him while eyeing his form. "You're a smart man, Mako. Let's begin. Do you know the theory behind lightning bending?"

The detective nodded. "Lightning bending is formed by the balancing of chi energies within your body. In order to produce lightning you must be cold and concise."

"That is correct, while the essence of firebending is fueled by your emotions, in order to bend lightning, you must separate yourself from your feelings. There are very few benders who can execute this technique correctly without disastrous results."

"Well then, you are looking at one of them." He couldn't help, but send her a cocky grin.

She pooped a dark eyebrow at him. "Ok then, let's see what you got."

Breathing deeply Mako shifted his stance and allowed his chi to flow throughout his body. The sound of electricity filled the air as the glow from his bending lit up the area. With a sharp movement Mako directed his strike into the sky. A sound louder than cannon fire momentarily deafened the firebender as the energy was released from his body and lit up the night sky.

Zula looked impressed. "Wow. That had quite a powerful force behind that, but your strike is too wide which decreases your intensity and accuracy. This could be because of your technique. It is very different from mine. Here watch me for minute."

Mako narrowed his eyes as he watched Zula ready her stance and performed the same movements with her hands. While Mako's movements had been sharp and jerky, Zula's body flowed seamlessly as she controlled her inner chi and created the deadly energy at her finger tips. It was clear to the detective that Zula had practiced for many years refining her technique. The precision and concentration of her movements made her seem to dance through her movements before releasing her lightning strike into the air. Her lightning stream had been more focused and contained then his.

"Now that is truly impressive."

Zula smiled and waved off his compliment. "Thanks, but I wouldn't sell yourself short. You clearly know what you are doing."

Mako placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Princess Zula, I hope I am not being too forward, but do you know how to redirect lightning?"

She looked at him curiously before nodding. "Yes, my Grandfather taught me. Why?"

Mako took a deep breath before looking into her eyes and bowing deeply. "Princess Zula, would you please do me the honor of teaching me that technique."

Zula cocked her head as she observed him. "You want to learn lightning bending from me?"

Mako straightened up before nodding. "Firebending is a mostly offensive bending form. While I know how to produce lightning I want to learn how to redirect lightning as a form of defense. One of my friends was attacked by a lightning bender. I want to learn how to protect my friends in the future."

Zula nodded as she heard her explanation. "A very noble request. Very well, I will teach you the theory and forms you need."

The Princess stepped closer to the detective as she began her explanation. "Contrary to popular believe, this technique isn't about redirecting an attack, it's about surviving one. The objective of the technique is to create a pathway for the lightning through your body without passing through your vital organs." She reached out and with a light touch, she traced a line down his right arm and into his chest. Mako tried to ignore the faint tingling sensation her fingers created as she touched his skin while continuing to trace his body while she talked to him.

"Holding out your right hand, you must use your left to direct the electricity along your right arm, down into your stomach and then up and out your left hand." She stepped away from him only enough for their amber eyes to lock together. "This pathway is very important. If the lightning passes through your heart," she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "You will die."

He watched her as she stepped away. "That is why this technique is to only be used as a last resort. The chances of a catastrophic consequence are too great to be using this frequently. Do you understand?"

Mako nodded sharply. "Yes, Princess Zula."

She waved him off. "I told you, it's just Zula. Now I want you to copy my movements."

He concentrated only on her as he did what he was shown, his movements flowing along with hers in perfect unison. When she spoke her voice seemed far away. "Feel the energy flow through your body."

After a few seconds of silence, Mako spoke to his teacher. "Yeah, I think I can feel it."

"Detective Mako! Princess Zula." One of Lin's police officers who had been stationed outside the park by the Fire Lord ran up to the pair of firebenders and bowed to the latter. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Detective, I have a letter for you."

Mako's forehead scrunched together in confusion as her took the crisp white envelope. He turned it over in his hand and noticed that there was no return address. He addressed the police officer. "When did you get this?"

"The officer who dropped it off said it arrived only a half an hour ago."

Zula held a small flame in her hand to cast a light over the envelope. Mako nodded his thanks before opening the envelope. He pulled out a black and white photograph clipping from a newspaper. He recognized it from an article announcing the start of the Convention, its image clearly showed Suyin Beifong talking to a group of reporters. The words _'Tick Tock. Time's running out.'_ was written across the image in dark ink. With shaking hands he tipped over the envelope and a small object fell into his hand.

"Zula, we need to get back to the hotel now!" Throwing on his outer jacket, Mako grabbed the Princess by the hand and had sprinted toward the entrance of the park. Fear was etched across his face when he glanced back at her. Without breaking his stride he shouted back orders to his fellow officer.

"Contact Chief Beifong and tell her Suyin is in trouble! She should be at her hotel now. Have her call the room until someone answers. We'll head straight there." Mako directed as he ran toward his parked motorized satocycle.

"Right away, Sir!" The police officer sprinted off towards his vehicle and the radio that was inside.

Zula ran after him and jumped on the back of his satocycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist for security, before Mako speed off into the night with his sirens flashing. Zula's mind spun in confusion, not knowing why he reacted so strongly to being given a simple pai sho tile.

[-][-][-]

**Ryokan Fujimoto Hotel: 10:30 pm.**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Asami? It's just one drink."

Asami waved off her friend. "No thanks, Opal. You and your mom have fun tonight. If anyone needs to relax it bit, it's her."

Opal laughed. "I guess you're right, I was sure my mom was going to kill President Raiko today. The way he talks about airbenders, you would think they are the worst thing to have happened to the world."

"He just doesn't like them because Korra brought them back. We both know how much that guy hates her." The engineer shrugged. "Besides, I could use the time alone. I'm in desperate need for a long shower before attacking some Future Industries' documents." The engineer waved over to a pile of documents that had been dropped off earlier by Sakura, the crisp documents that demanded her attention sat on a desk in the corner of the sitting room.

Opal sighed before smiling at her friend. "Ok then, if you change your mind we will be just down the street."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asami waved her friend off. "Have fun tonight!"

"Will do! See you later." Opal lazily waved back at her without glancing back as she closed the door behind her.

Asami stretched out her stiff muscles as she walked into her joint bedroom. It had been a long meeting and sitting for the majority of the day was not helping her sore back. She stripped off her clothing and relished in the silence of their hotel room. Only a faint ticking noise reached her ears, presumably from a clock somewhere in the sitting room.

Stepping into the claw footed bathtub, Asami turned a lever for the shower and sighed gratefully as the warm water soaked her skin. Her thoughts drifted away from the events earlier that evening and wandered to memories of her time with Team Avatar. Although she saw Mako and the airbender family quite frequently, she missed her friends dearly. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the phone in the sitting room ringing. She ignored it while concentrating on washing her hair.

Steam soon filled the room as the minutes slipped by in bliss. Reluctantly the engineer stopped the water and stepped out into the cold room. Unnoticed by her, the ticking noise had sped up as the seconds slipped by. This unusual sound however was covered up by the phone ringing again.

Shivering slightly, Asami grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself. She quickly walked to the phone in the sitting room and picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello? This is Asami Sato speaking."

"Miss Sato?" Lin's harsh voice cut through the ear piece. "Is Su with you?"

"No, she went out with Opal downtown. She should be back soon."

"No wait, Sato you need to get out of there."

"Chief Beifong, I just came out of the shower, what's the rush? I'm literally in a towel."

"Sato, listen to me –"

"Hang on," Asami pulled the phone's ear piece away as she looked around the room. The ticking sound had gotten louder and faster, but there was no clock in sight. "Spirits, what's that ticking noise?"

Back at the Police Station Lin, who had heard this, jumped out of her seat and started shouting through the phone. "Listen to me Sato you need to get out of there now! Get out of there!"

The gray haired woman turned to the police men working frantically at the desks next to her.

"Send men to the hotel now and find the delegates! Someone give me a status report!"

A young man with headphones plugged into the switch board replied to her. "The desk mangers of the hotel have been instructed to evacuate everyone from the building. Mako is on his way to the hotel now."

Lin growled while her men scrabbled to follow her orders.

A policewoman at the switch board turn to Lin. "Chief, all delegates have been spotted and are accounted for outside the building for except for Suyin Beifong, Opal Beifong, Asami Sato, and Princess Zula."

The man next to her interjected, "The Beifongs have been found and the Princess is with Mako, only Asami Sato is not secure."

Lin grabbed her phone and shouted into the mouth piece. "Damn it, Sato! Get out of the building now!"

Unknown to the police woman, this had gone unheard as Asami had walked towards the ticking sound. Straining her ears, she approached the sound slowly. The engineer was perplexed when she discovered that the ticking sound was coming from under a floor board in the middle of the sitting room. Crouching down slowly, she pried away the floor board. The sight the met her took her breath away.

Blocks of explosives were stacked together with other explosive material expanding out underneath the other floor boards linked by a web of connected wires. Centered directly beneath her were flickering numbers that were rapidly counting down as the ticking sound increased. Frozen in horror she watched as the ticking sound rapidly sped up before abruptly stopping.

For the length of a heartbeat Asami watched the explosive device in terror, before her instincts kicked in. She did the only thing she knew would give her a chance for survival and sprinted through her bedroom for the bathroom.

The force of the explosion blasted out the surrounding walls. A wave of heat, debris, and fire blasted throughout the room. The blast could be seen all over the city as fiery debris rained down on the streets below.

Half a mile away from the hotel, Lin sat down at her desk as her legs gave way beneath her. No one spoke in the room as sound of the explosion could be heard from the telephone's ear piece before abruptly cutting to static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't normally leave a comment at the end of my chapters, but since I've had a lot of people complain to me (on FanFiction) about the scene with Mako and Zula's training bout I figured I would clear things up. First off, I am aware that Lightning Bolt Zolt taught Mako lightningbending and apparently lightning directing as well. Well no offense to the creators and what's apparently cannon, but I do not believe that Mako would have learned lightning redirecting from anyone but from the royal family themselves. As a technique that was created by Iroh, I highly doubt that this was taught to firebenders regularly. Could Zolt have learned it by some other means? Possibly. But doubtful. I would like to believe that such an advanced technique and because there were such high tensions throughout the four nations still, that teaching a technique that relied on the style learned from waterbending would have been something taught only throughout the royal family line or to a select few (especially since the animosity towards other cultures probably has been still been a part for the last 60 years or so even with the old Team Avatar's help with restoring balance). So feel free to yell at me all you want via messaging about how I am "breaking cannon", but I wanted to write a scene between Mako and Zula that would have shown just how much Zula respected her families teachings, how powerful of a bender she is, and how much she was beginning to trust and befriend Mako (I mean seriously you guys are more annoyed with that than the fact that I just blew up Asami). Anyway, I have a lot in store for you still so we will see how Mako and the gang reacts to everything happening in Republic City. What caused the explosion? Who is responsible for the attack? And what the hell happened to Asami? After all, she is alive and well by the start of book four so everything is going to be fine, right?... Maybe, maybe not. ;) Just wait until Korra finds out what's happened to her friends back home, I look forward to writing out that scene. All shall be relieved soon! As always feel free to leave a comment me about this story and let me know what you think!


	10. Falling To Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I can't believe it's been over a month since I've last updated (don't worry, I am just as upset at myself for this as I am guessing you are after that cliffhanger). Please excuse my lateness for posting this, I have been busy this last month graduating from college, enjoying the holidays, and taking a GRE test for grad. school applications (gross!). But luckily, I'll have a lot more time now to work on this. Since you've all been patiently waiting for this next installment, I have given you our longest chapter yet with over 8 thousand words and 18 pages total! As always, please feel free to leave a review or inbox me! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own the other characters who are not cannon here (and totally should be because they are awesome! ;) Not that I'm bias or anything). Enjoy!

### Falling To Ashes

**Republic City Police Station: 9:45 am.**

Lin sighed deeply trying to ignore the swarming of reporters as she slowly climbed the steps leading up to the podium. It was the morning after the Ryokan Fujimoto Hotel bombing and she knew an impromptu press conference would be necessary as soon as possible. She was sure the dark bags under her tired eyes only darkened more deeply when she scowled thinking about the events of last night. Pausing only long enough to clear her throat, the Chief of Police addressed the mass of reporters, the flashing of the cameras momentarily blinding her.

"Citizens of Republic City, it is my solemn duty to express to you the events that transpired last night only a few blocks from this very site. Last night at 10:38 pm an explosive device was detonated in a suite room of the _Ryokan Fujimoto Hotel._ No fatalities have been reported at this time as most of the residents and staff had been evacuated, many of whom only received minor injuries from the showering debris. However while serving as a delegate for the Convention, Miss Asami Sato of Future Industries was seriously injured by the explosion. She is currently residing in Republic City Hospital in critical condition while under the protection of my officers. According to our investigation, it is believed that Miss Sato was not the intended target of this attack. This matter will be looked into more upon further investigation.

"While it is unclear at this time whom is directly responsible for the attack, it is suspected of the involvement of the Red Lotus, an extremist group whom believe in political reformation via the destruction of governments and the assassination of political leaders. I have every available officer working on this case. I assure you that the safety of our citizens and guests from the other nations take full priority. I will now take this time to answer any questions on behalf of the Police Department."

Lin paused as multiple reporters waved their arms frantically in the air while shouting for her attention. She pointed to one at random, a set grimace on her face.

"Chief Beifong! How has the Avatar responded to this attack and the involvement of the Red Lotus?"

Lin gripped the sides of the podium. "Avatar Korra will be informed of the situation at hand, though she is currently unavailable for comment. While the Avatar is recovering from her injuries, the Republic City Police Department will be conducting the investigation on this attack and the Red Lotus' involvement in her stead."

She pointed to another reporter on site.

"How will this event affect the Convention proceedings? Will the Convention indeed continue?"

Lin nodded sternly. "The Convention will continue as planned, though added security will placed inside the building at all times. General Iroh has graciously offered to station several soldiers from the United Forces in the Convention center as added security throughout the remainder of the Convention along with more of my officers."

"Chief Beifong!" Lin's eyebrow twitched as an elderly reporter interrupted her. "How can you guarantee the safety of the citizens of Republic City with such a huge threat facing us?"

Lin's cool eyes stared down the reporter until he visibly shank inward on himself. Keeping her voice steady she answered his pressing question.

"I simply ask the citizens of Republic City to remain calm during this time and allow the Police Department to do our jobs. Your safety is our number one priority. We ask that if anyone has any information regarding this attack, please report it to the police immediately. I will be accepting no further questions at this time."

Without so much as a backward glance at the crowd of reporters she made her way inside the inner doors of the police station. To say the place was in utter chaos, was an understatement as police men and women ran around the building. The constant ringing from the switch board room and the frantic chatter of the officers and their radios did nothing to calm the nerves of the Chief.

Making her way over to the makeshift evidence room, she scanned the walls filled with black and white photographs of the crime scene along with table upon table filled with various burnt items. The smell of smoke made her nostrils flare and her eyes water from the irritation. Walking over to an older officer who was leaning over the charred remains of some item, she clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you got for me, Tadashi?"

He pulled out a spotty handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow before answering. "Not much, to be honest. This is all that remains of what seems to be the triggering device. I'm surprised to see it still remained somewhat intact," He gestured to the chunky remains of the twisted scrap metal. Lin strained her eyes and could just make out the inner cogwheels of the timer as well as part of what looked like a triggering system.

Tadashi sighed dejectedly. "Although the metal casing was all but blown away, I can tell that this was built by an expert. However, any possible physical evidence of our attacker was burned away by the blast. I can't tell who built it based on this alone. However, there is something you should see." He pointed with a gloved hand to a piece of scrap metal.

Leaning close to the burnt metal Lin Beifong scratched her head as she observed the twisted burnt remains of the explosive device. "This doesn't make sense."

Tadashi shrugged. "That was my thought exactly. Looks like you've got quite the case on your hands."

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose while she thought about the evidence at hand. "Well this makes things more difficult than I anticipated, but we need to start somewhere. I might know someone who can give us an insight into the triggering mechanism itself and the origin of this symbol," She packaged up the burnt remains into an evidence box and headed for the door, bringing the box with her.

Tadashi watched her actions curiously. "Where are you going, Chief?"

"The hospital." She grimaced before abruptly closing the door behind her.

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Hospital: 11:09 am.**

"Please Sir, you need to keep still."

Mako reluctantly stopped fidgeting enough to allow the elderly healer to finish unwrapping his injured arm and hand. A soft hiss escaped his mouth as the tender flesh was once again exposed to cool air. The detective tried to sit as still as possible on the examination bed while the healer bent close to examine the wound. This attempt at stillness was broken however when Mako began to cough vigorously into a dirty handkerchief.

"Sorry, Sinaaq." Mako muttered as he wiped the blacked spittle from his mouth. His voice was raspy and devoid of its usual strength and energy.

"Not to worry dear. Just remember to keep hydrated and rinse out your mouth as much as possible. The smoke inhalation did some serious work on your lungs," She handed him a glass of water which the detective took eagerly before sipping the revitalizing liquid. "Don't worry, your lungs will heal over time, but you should take it easy for the next few days."

The elderly healer smiled at him even as he bent over to cough again. Despite his obvious discomfort, her smile widened as the deep wrinkles around her bright blues eyes crinkled together in mirth. "I thought you police type are supposed to be made of stronger stuff? Now hold still and let me look at your arm." She gently prodded his burned skin before reaching for a bowl of water set on a side table. With flowing movements she bent the water from the bowl and formed it around her hand like a softly glowing glove.

Mako fought off the urge to cough before sighing in relief the moment the healing water touched his skin. He closed his eyes in bliss as the moments drifted by without a word from either companion. However, this peaceful silence was soon broken by the sound of knocking on the examination room door.

Without glancing at the door Sinaaq called out to their intruder, "Come in!"

Mako opened his eyes and was happily surprised to see Chief Beifong stepping carefully inside the room while closing the door behind her awkwardly with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around an evidence box.

"Chief!" Without being able to stand up, Mako adjusted his posture rigidly, his left hand coming up for a quick solute as his right arm was preoccupied by the waterbender's healing. The effect was slightly ruined when he realized that he was currently shirtless while on the examination bed.

"Hello Mako, it's good to see you." Lin flashed him one of her rare smiles. She turned to the older healer in the room before bowing her head slightly. "My apologies for interrupting. How is he doing?"

The healer had nodded her gratitude at the police woman's acknowledgement before jerking her head at the young firebender before her. "First degree burns on his hand and forearm, with only a slight area in the upper arm with more severe burns. Also mild smoke inhalation has temporarily damaged his lungs. Don't worry though, the way his healing is progressing, he will be out of here shortly," She turned to smile at Mako before nodding at his visible injuries. "This will be a tender area for a few weeks, but there should be little to no scaring on your arms. As for your lungs, those will heal more slowly, so try to limit your physical activity for the next few days."

Mako let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before clearing his throat and nodding to her. "Thank you for your help."

Her smile widened. "You're most welcome." Having finished her healing segment, the old women gently wrapped his hand and arm with a fresh bandage.

"Why are you here, Chief?" Mako asked while gingerly shrugging on his black undershirt.

"I'm afraid I'm not here on a social visit. I need to speak with Miss Sato."

Mako frowned before replying briskly. "I don't know if that will be possible any time soon. She was hurt pretty bad, but I'll take you to her room."

After bowing his thanks to the old healer, Mako escorted the police chief down the stark white hallways of the hospital. After a short walk he stopped outside a room and gestured for Lin to enter. "She's in here."

Expecting the worst, Lin entered first with a grimace on her face, Mako following shortly behind her. Asami was unconscious while lying in bed dressed in a hospital gown with a blanket pulled up to her chest. Her arms were covered in gauze and her head was wrapped in a tight bandage. A huge wad of cotton was strapped against her right ear and her left eye had formed a huge bruise. What skin could be seen of her body was littered with small cuts and angry burns. Only the faint rise and fall of her chest alerted the officers that she was still alive.

"How is she still alive?" Lin's voice seemed to echo in Mako's ears as he became engulfed in the memories of night before…

_The minutes seemed agonizingly slow as Mako zipped in and out of traffic on his satocycle. Zula was hunched down behind him, her face pressed on his back either to stop herself from falling off or to drown out the sound of the siren, he wasn't sure. The engine roared as he sped up a side street leading to the hotel. Mako skidded his satocycle to a halt upon arriving to a small mob of people being ushered away from the entrance of the building by the police._

_Jumping off his vehicle Mako ran over to the nearest officer who was speaking into the radio frantically. Even from a distance Mako could make out what the policemen was reporting to headquarters._

_"Chief, all delegates have been spotted and are accounted for outside the building except for Asami Sato, and Princess Zula."After seeing Mako arrive at the scene the officer spoke into the radio again. "The Princess is with Mako, only Asami Sato is not secure."_

_Running up to the officer, Mako flashed his badge before shouting, "Where's Suyin Beifong? Is she out of the building?"_

_"She's fine!" The officer pointed a few yards away to a small group of policemen talking in a portable radio box. In the very middle of this group were the worried forms of Suyin and Opal. Without hesitation Mako ran over to them, Zula close behind him._

_"Are you ok?" Mako shouted as he approached them._

_"Yes, we're fine," Opal said as fear and worry flashed on her face. "But Mako, Asami is missing. She was in the hotel room when we left and no one can reach her."_

_"What?! There's a potential bomb threat! Why is she still in there?" Mako asked angrily._

_"Everyone is too afraid to enter the building." Opal grabbed him by the arms. "Please Mako, you have to do something, the police won't let me back inside to get her. She's in room 324!"_

_With a determined nod Mako turned around to the Fire Nation Princess and grabbed her on the shoulders. "You need to stay here with Opal, do you understand? I can't let you near the building."_

_Zula looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she nodded briskly at him. "Go…"_

_Glancing back at his friends, Mako ran through the crowd of frantic civilians over to the entrance of the hotel. Before he could reach the ornate double door entrance a deafening explosion burst through the air. The shock of the explosion literally knocked Mako onto his back. The sounds of screams reaching his ears were muffled as fire rained down from above._

_Ignoring the high piercing buzz in his ears from the explosion, Mako jumped back onto his feet and stumbled through the doors into the lobby. Narrowing his eyes he covered his mouth with his shirt to block out the smoke that was slowly filling the room and sprinted to the nearest stairwell. Mako's lungs screamed for air as he ran up three flights of steps and down the hall. The detective was momentarily frozen in his tracks as his eyes swept over the gaping hole where the wall leading into the doorframe should have been._

_"Asami! Asa-" Mako's voice was cut off from violently coughing from the smoke that wafted out of what remained of the room. Flames incased the walls and floor, chunks of flaming debris fell from the ceiling. Slowly he controlled his breathing and reached out with both hands, forcing the flames to die away enough to enter the room._

_"Asami!"_

_In the middle of what should have been the sitting room was a gaping hole in the floor. The heat of the flames hit him like a wall causing him to inhale a lung full of ash._

_"Asa- Asami!"_

_Sidestepping around chunks of flaming debris on the floor he slowly edged along the rim of what was left of the floor and jumped through a hole that had been blown through the bedroom wall. Glancing around the carnage with watering eyes, Mako ran around the room looking for any evidence for the whereabouts of the engineer. After checking the smoking remains of the closet and the remains of the two upturned beds, the firebender approached the leaping flames that enclosed the bathroom door. With a strained grunt, Mako kicked down the door, ignoring the smoke, flames, and heat that had filled the room behind him._

_His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he noticed the ash covered body that lay crumpled inside the claw footed bathtub. He ran over and upon reaching the bathtub, the smell of burnt fabric, hair, and flesh hit his nose with enough force he jerked to the side violently threw up onto his shoes. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he reached down with a trembling hand and felt for a heartbeat on her throat. Tears started falling uncontrollably down his ash covered face as his fingers felt the faint pulse that was there._

_Without hesitating he jerked off his black jacket and wrapped it around Asami's still form. He hoped that he could provide her semi-naked body some little protection from the heat of the flames. Lifting her body over his left shoulder he ran through the burning door frame and through the smoke filled bedroom. Upon reaching what was left of the sitting room, the smoke was so dense that Mako could barely make out the other side of the room._

_"Almost there Asami! We're almost out!" Whether he was trying to reassure Asami's lifeless form or himself, he did not know as he continued to mutter reassuring phrases under his breath._

_Concentrating too hard on his footing as he edged around the side of the gaping hole in the ground, Mako focus was broken as he let out a choked yell as a large piece of burning ceiling fell from above. Using his body to shield Asami from the debris, Mako lifted his right arm to take the brunt of the impact. The moment the burning wood touched his bare arm he screamed as he heaved the debris aside. The smell of his own burning flesh made the detective want to throw up again, but instead he lunged his way across what was left of the flame filled room and out into the smoke-filled hallway…_

Mako felt his body shiver involuntarily as he looked up from Asami's resting body and over at Lin's grim face. "The doctors told me she's in a comma. They believe that she jumped into the bathtub to avoid the worst of the blast and although her efforts seem to have succeeded, the force of the blast slammed her body into the bathtub with enough force that she broke her ribs and cracked her skull."

"She's a lucky one, that girl. And strong too." Lin and Mako turned their heads as Sinaaq shuffled into the room holding a large metal bowl of water. Setting the water off on a side table she reached out with tender hands and rested them on top of Asami's forehead.

"Two broken ribs, a hairline fracture to the skull, abrasions and swelling around the left zygomatic bone, a burst right eardrum, first and second degree burns along her back and shoulder, and severe damage to her lungs from smoke inhalation," Sinaaq spoke quietly before removing her hand and reached for the water. "And yet she shows no sign of a fever and very little permanent damage."

With a quick flick of her wrist the water leapt up from the metal bowl and formed around her two hands. Moving her wizened hands slowly up and down Asami's body, Mako watched in fascination as what burns and cuts could be seen were healed and faded away before his eyes. Without looking up at the officers, Sinaaq continued with her examination by gently twisting Asami's body to the side in order to reach her back. "Even the worst of her burns should leave no scarring," She rested her glowing hands over Asami's right shoulder blade and pursed her lips. "Except here, there's a bad burn here that will probably leave a mark."

The old healer flashed a smile at the Chief of Police. "Then again, the strongest women always seem to have the most scars." Lin's face was set in its usual scowl, but her eyes glittered with warmth at the woman's words. Carefully laying Asami on her back again, Sinaaq slowly moved her glowing hands up and down the engineer's bandaged wrapped chest in a fluid movement before addressing her previous patient. "Go and rest, my dear. I'll let you know if there are any changes in her wellbeing."

With a quick bow to the healer Mako and Lin left Asami's room and walked down the deserted hallway before Lin jerked her head at an empty room. "In here Mako, I'm assuming since the events of last night you will want to be placed on the investigation team?" Mako nodded and Lin closed her eyes briefly. "Very well, then I've got something to show you." Closing the door behind them with a soft 'click', Lin set the evidence box down onto an empty examination table and slowly withdrew its contents.

Mako burst into a fit of coughing as the smell of charred metal hit his nose. "Is that - *cough* - what caused the explosion?"

Lin grunted in response. "That's all we could find of the triggering device. I'm hoping Miss Sato can shed some light on this." She pointed to the little symbol imprinted on the side of a piece of twisted metal.

"No! That's impossible!" Mako bent closer to look at the incriminating symbol.

Lin flared her nostrils angrily. "Clearly it is possible since we are looking at the evidence. Mako, a reminder, you cannot let your emotions make you bias in this investigation. Do you understand? If you cannot follow my orders on this, you will be taken off the case."

Mako shook his head dejectedly. "I understand, but I pray we are wrong."

"Either way, this is going to be a Hell of an investigation." Lin clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, Mako. I'll wake you when you're needed."

"Yes Chief." With a lingering glance at the evidence, Mako left the room in search of a bench to crash on.

Lin picked up the twisted remains of the triggering device and moved it around. The harsh glare from the overhead light fixture reflected off the sharp symbol of half a cogwheel embedded in the metal.

"Spirits help me." Lin sighed in exasperation before placing the evidence back into the box.

[-][-][-]

Only a few hours had passed since Mako had drifted off to sleep on a bench in the hospital's hallway. He woke up abruptly to the Chief shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, Mako. Asami's awake." Lin walked down the hall and into Asami's examination room leaving the dazed detective behind. Mako shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before gingerly standing up and following his Chief through the door.

Asami was propped up in bed using several pillows; one bandaged wrapped hand grasping a cup of water, the other holding a cloth that she coughed into repeatedly. What could be seen of her face lit up in a huge smile at the sight of the detective.

"Mako!" Her raspy voice and appearance caught the firebender off guard. Mako couldn't think of a time when his friend had sounded or looked so weak.

"Hello Asami," Mako managed a warm smile before pulling a chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" Lin stood behind Mako and placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"I feel like I've been hit by a satomobile and thrown into an oven." Her words were a bit slurred from her head injury, but the meaning was still clear. Sinaaq chuckled upon hearing the engineer's description and brought over her metal bowl of water to the side of Asami's bed. Using her bending, the healer slowly encased the side of Asami's bandaged skull with the liquid allowing a soft sigh of satisfaction to escape the engineer's lips.

"Ahh… That's better." Asami closed her eyes in bliss before opening them and met Lin's gaze. "Sinaaq said you wanted to speak with me?"

"First I wanted to say I'm glad you made it out of there alive kiddo. You really gave us a fright back at the station. Quick thinking, using the bathtub for protection like that from the blast." Lin grunted.

Asami attempted to shrug off the policewoman's compliment but winced at the movement. "I just followed my instincts. I should really be thanking you, Mako, for getting me out of there. Sinaaq told me about your injuries."

Mako waved off her comment with his uninjured hand. "Don't mention it. Besides you would have done the same for me." Mako leaned forward on his chair as his face darkened. "Asami, we need to talk to you about the triggering device." Lin walked around Mako's chair and placed the evidence box gently on Asami's lap and slowly pulled out the burnt remains of the device.

"If you know anything about this about this equipment, I need you to tell me." Lin grunted as she gestured to the burnt remains. "Do you know how this works, who built it, or anything of that nature?"

Sinaaq stepped away from Asami to free her movement as the injured girl carefully held the evidence in her bandaged hands and moved it around using the light from above to see the blackened metal better.

"Well, you are right. This is definitely what triggered the explosion. See this here?" She pointed to a collection of springs, wires, cogwheels, and a slim steel lever bent slightly out of shape. "This is what was making that clicking sound in the room. It seems to act as a type of mechanical timer, possibly triggered by a pressure plate system or lever attached to the door. Of course any evidence of that was probably wiped out from the blast. I'm surprised this survived the explosion as much as it did." She angled the device up toward the overhead light. "This looks expertly made. Whoever made this sure knew what they were doing. The design itself is complex and yet it looks familiar, but I can't place where I've seen it before."

"Perhaps this will help jog your memory." Lin pointed one metal clad finger at a twisted piece of metal on the corner of the device.

Asami squinted at the symbol imprinted on the charred metal. Her eyes widened with shock as she whispered, "No…"

"This device was built by someone in Future Industries," Lin crossed her arms, her face set in a harsh scowl. "You better start talking."

Mako narrowed his eyes at his superior. "You don't honestly think Asami's behind this, Chief?"

Lin's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the engineer before her. "All I know is someone tried to blow up my sister and the one person smart enough to build something as complex as that," she nodded to the charred remains of scrap metal laying in Asami's lap, "… is laying on a hospital bed before me. It's nothing against you Sato, but I have to look at all my options."

Asami jabbed a finger at the partial cogwheel symbol imprinted into the metal. "This emblem is stamped onto every sheet of metal that comes in and out of Future Industries. Anyone in the factory would have had access to these materials. Besides, this design is not exactly my style. The design itself is too bulky and I would have made it silent. However…" Asami paused as she absentmindedly ran her thumb against the metal imprint. Memories of a similar device sketched out on blueprint paper resurfaced from the reaches of her fogged mind.

She cleared her throat before continuing, her palms becoming slick as the realization of what she was looking at hit her. "However, I know where I have seen this design before."

Asami looked into the eyes of the older policewoman before her. Fighting down the feelings of betrayal, her voice was soft as she spoke. "This was built by my assistant, Sakura Himura."

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Police Station: 9:45 pm.**

Lin's scowl could be seen reflecting off the one-way glass of the interrogation room. Mako glanced over at his Chief before looking through the glass at the girl handcuffed to the table. The young engineer had leaned forward on the steel table where she was chained. Her immobilized hands supported her head with her slim fingers pressed into her brow. Her eyes were closed while the rest of her solemn face was hidden by a curtain of flaming red hair.

Mako turned his head as a soft knock announced the arrival of Officer Tadashi holding an evidence file in his hand. With a quick glance over at their detainee, Tadashi adjusted his wired-rimmed glasses before offering the file to Lin.

"Chief Beifong, these papers were recovered from Himura's desk at Future Industries and also at her apartment."

Lin opened the file and after glancing down at the evidence within, she turned to address her comrades.

"Good. Thank you, Tadashi. I want you to stay back here and watch the interrogation. I want detailed notes on everything that's said. We can't overlook anything on this case."

Tadashi bowed to his superior. "Understood."

Lin nodded back in response. "Mako, you're with me on this one." Together Mako and Lin exited the back room and entered into the interrogation room. Sakura's head shot up as they entered, her red rimmed eyes were startling blue in contrast as they locked onto Mako before firing off questions.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Her eyes shifted frantically from Mako and onto Lin as the older woman began speaking.

Lin's cool eyes narrowed. "I think you know exactly why you are here, Miss Himura." She tossed the evidence file down onto the steel table. Dramatically spinning the file to face the engineer, Lin quickly opened it and spread multiple blueprints out in a fan-like formation.

Sakura stared down at the incriminating sketches etched on each paper before looking up at the police. "I… I don't understand. Where is Miss Sato?" Her frantic eyes traveled passed her interrogators and searched through the one way mirror as if expecting her employer to be behind the glass.

"Don't play dumb with me. Sato mentioned you were quite the genius. You must have heard about the bombing at the _Ryokan Fujimoto Hotel._ However, I shall inform you that you fatally miscalculated in your attempt," Lin slammed her hand down on one of the blueprint designs. "The bomb you built to kill my sister instead targets that of your beloved boss. How poetic…"

Sakura's eyes widened and misted over as her mouth hung open slightly from disbelief. "Asami? She's… dead?" Slamming her bound fists together on the table she shouted at the policewoman before her. "No! No, I would never! I didn't kill her!"

Ignoring her outburst, Lin aggressively placed both hands on the table and leaned toward her captive. "Don't lie to me. These designs perfectly match what was left of the triggering device found at the scene of the crime. The evidence has the Future Industries emblem, materials you had access to. These blueprints were found in your desk at your work and at your apartment. You have the technical skill to manufacture this pyrotechnic device. You built the bomb!"

Lin's nostrils flared as she shouted at the engineer. But Sakura was not listening. She tried to block out the accusations by shaking her head rapidly, all the while muttering the same mantra: "I didn't do it. No, she can't be dead. Please, I didn't do it. I'm innocent. I didn't – I didn't… No…"

Mako watched this verbal interplay silently between his Chief and the young engineer before deciding to strike the source for this investigation. "Sakura Himura, what is your connection with the Red Lotus?"

Hard amber eyes locked with shocking blue. He was surprised to see that she was crying. Her voice was choked as she attempted to speak. "I didn't – I… The what?"

Slowly reaching into his outer coat's pocket, Mako pulled out an evidence bag and placed it before her. Inside the clear protective plastic was the envelope, newspaper clipping with Suyin's picture, and the Pai Sho tile that had been delivered to him only hours before.

Sakura's eyes fixated on the little round flower tile, before shaking her head slowly. "I don't understand. What's the Red Lotus?"

Mako locked eyes with his Chief who briefly shook her head. They were at a dead end.

The metal of her uniform clinked together loudly as Lin removed a picture of the remains of the triggering device and placed it before Asami's assistant, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Nodding to the photograph she addressed the emotional engineer. "Did you build this triggering device?"

Sakura glanced at the photograph before she stared down at her handcuffed hands avoiding the policewoman's gaze. "No, but over a hundred engineers at Future Industries could have built that." Lin caught Mako's eye briefly before the engineer continued speaking in a dejected tone.

"I designed the schematics for the device over a month ago. Last week I registered a patent for the design under the Future Industries name. A few nights ago, I had Miss Sato sign contracts with the Republic City Department of Civil Engineering and the United Forces as a means of a safe detonating device for demolition projects involving pyrotechnics.

"My webbing layout of explosives allowed for a more controlled blast, while the detonation device itself had an audio countdown for the pyro-technicians, a 'clicking' sound of sorts that warned them of the time left before detonation. It was safer and more cost effective means of demolition than Varrick Global Industries' latest design. The blueprints for the designs are cataloged at Future Industries, so anyone with an inclination towards engineering could have made it."

Looking up at the detectives, Sakura sighed while silently crying to herself. "And now because of this, Miss Sato's… Asami's dead. It's all my fault."

Gathering up their pictures and evidence, Lin and Mako made for the door. Before exiting the room, the firebender turned to address the grieving engineer.

"Asami's alive," Mako stated softly. "She survived the blast and is recovering at the hospital." Looking back on Sakura's shocked face he saw the girl shed new tears, but those of joy, before slowly closing the door behind him.'

Upon arriving in the hallway Mako turned to face the Chief of Police. "Now what, Chief?"

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose before answering sternly. "Now we look into our new leads: any suspicious activities at Future Industries. From there, we look into any orders made for the Republic City Department of Civil Engineering and the United Forces within the last few weeks."

"And what about her?" Mako jerked his head back at the interrogation room.

"Make sure her statement is written down and then work with Officer Tadashi to have her processed out of here officially. She's free to go."

"Right away, Chief." Mako bowed before turning to enter the interrogation room.

"Wait! Mako!"

The detective stopped as he was addressed. "Yes, Chief?"

"When everything is settled here, I would suggest having an officer escort Miss Himura to the hospital to see Sato herself. I believe seeing her friend might be some comfort to her now."

Mako flashed a wide grin in response. "I'll take her myself."

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Hospital: 2:40 pm.**

Asami was sitting up on the hospital bed sipping a cup of tea while watching Mako as he sat on a chair pulled next to bed. The detective ran a hand through his hair disheveling his slicked back hair style as he shuffled through the ever growing case file. This had been a common occurrence over the last three days. During his breaks between his work shifts, the detective had sat with Asami and had gone over the details from case together. He appreciated having another set of eyes going over the details the police had gathered and, as long as they reported back to Lin, the Chief of Police turned a blind eye to their shared examination of the investigation.

Asami set down her tea and reached for the papers containing the transcriptions from the police's most recent interrogations. Reaching up with a bandaged hand she felt her course hair that had been damaged by the fire. She was going to need a serious haircut the moment she got out of there. Sighing to herself, the engineer glanced over the material again and sighed before she addressed her companion.

"Ok, Mako. Tell me again about what we've got so far."

"So this is what we know right now," Mako sighed. "The police looked into Future Industries for any more leads in which case we found records of shipping five of the demolition devices within the last week. Three went to the Republic City Department for Civil Engineering, the RCDCE for short, and the other two were shipped to the United Forces' office here in the city.

"Upon investigating the RCDCE, we found all three devices accounted for. When we searched the United Forces' office here, we found that although two of the devices had been cataloged in their systems as being in storage, we only found one device with no trace of the other machine."

Asami's popped an eyebrow at the detective's comment. "So all of the evidence points to someone with the United Forces having stolen the demolition device. Is that why you were interrogating officers within the United Forces?" She gestured to the stack of transcripts from multiple interrogations that had been made in the last few days.

Mako nodded. "Our investigation led us to Sergeant Airi Hashimoto, who had a key to the storage units that the device had been stolen from."

Asami tilted her head to side in order to hear her friend clearer out of her non-injured ear. While most of her injuries had healed rather quickly with her healing sessions with Sinaaq, her ruptured ear drum would take time to heal. Even then it was unclear if she would suffer permanent hearing damage. "Sergeant Hashimoto? Isn't that the woman who is the United Forces delegate, with General Iroh?"

"The very same and that's where this gets tricky," Mako sighed. "When we interrogated her, we discovered that she had an alibi for the night of the bombing and even the night before. Several witnesses place the Sergeant at a local bar on both nights. We also discovered that she still has her key which shows no signs of being tampered with, though that is expected even if it had been stolen and copied."

"I see, so the only person in the city with the authority to be given access to the storage unit, key or no, besides Sergeant Hashimoto would be General Iroh. Am I correct?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Exactly. And if we arrest him not only would the police department be straining our relationship with the United Forces, but we could potentially place the United Republic at risk of war with the Fire Nation, simply because General Iroh is the Crowned Prince. Not even the Chief's friendship with Fire Lord Izumi will be enough to smooth things over if we cause an international scandal."

Asami locked eyes with her friend. "So what are you going to do?"

Mako got up from his chair and collected the paperwork from his case file. Straightening his black jacket, he reached over and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder reassuringly.

"Right now, I am going to do my job." After giving her shoulder a soft squeeze he released her and walked determinedly out of the room.

[-][-][-]

**Republic City Police Department: 8:57 pm.**

If the soft 'click' of the door closing behind Mako alerted Iroh to his presence, he didn't show it. The General continued to stare into the mirror that he knew served as a window to the officers on the other side of the interrogation room, his white gloved hands clasped behind his back as his eyes never left his reflection. Mako had no idea if Iroh was aware that on the other side of the glass Chief Beifong was staring him down just as intently.

"General Iroh, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Mako gestured to the table and chairs in the center of the room. "Please, sit."

Turning away from his reflection, Iroh narrowed his eyes at the man before him, before speaking in a cool manner. Normally a cheerful man, this situation called for a more somber demeanor from the General.

"Detective Mako, I would prefer to stand."

Mako frowned, recognizing the power play at hand, but shrugged regardless and placed his case file on the table, choosing to remain standing himself.

The detective crossed his arms as he sized up the General for the first time in years. He was slightly taken aback to notice how much Zula resembled her elder brother. They had the same sharp cheekbones and deep amber eyes.

"I have a few questions I need to ask of you. I am hoping you can shed some light on the situation." Mako took out a picture from the case file and placed it on the table. "Do you recognize this?"

Reaching out with a pristine white gloved hand, Iroh examined the photograph thoroughly. "This is a demolition device from Future Industries. The United Forces just ordered two of them last week." For the first time since he entered the police station, Iroh cracked a smile. "The device is actually quite impressive."

Mako nodded. "So it would seem. Works like a charm too." He rubbed the bandages of his injured arm thoughtfully. Iroh's eyes followed Mako's movement, a frown developing on his handsome face. Mako took a determined step closer and crossed his arms. "Are you aware that upon searching the United Forces storage warehouse, only one was found."

Iroh narrowed his eyes at the detective. "You've been investigating my men."

"Yes, all evidence currently points to a mole within the United Forces."

Iroh looked away from the detective, clearly troubled at the news. When he spoke next his voice was soft, but steady. "And you think it's Sergeant Airi Hashimoto."

"No, we looked into her and she's clean. Her alibis all checked out." Mako shook his head and frowned before crossing his arms. "We think it's you."

Silence stretched out for a few seconds following his accusation.

 _"What?!"_ Iroh roared as he stepped closer to his accuser. Mako held his ground as he stared down the General. Iroh's amber eyes blazed like living fire. "How dare you accuse me of this!"

Mako's eyes narrowed. "You have access to the storage room where the devices were held. You also had access to Suyin Biefong's hotel room. And as part of the United Forces you have the training to step up the device."

"I have no motive and you have no evidence against me." Iroh's voice cut like steel.

"You also have no alibi. As for a motive, there are always means for a motive: greed, political differences, and of course for just wanting to cause chaos." Mako counted on his fingers as he listed each motive. Iroh's deep amber eyes glared at each movement. Mako in turn stared the General down, neither man refused to look away. Iroh stepped forward, closing the gap so they were only inches apart.

"If you believe I did this then arrest me," Iroh challenged. "Otherwise I am leaving." When Mako made no move toward him, Iroh straightened his immaculate uniform and briskly walked out the door behind him.

Only a few seconds passed as Lin entered the interrogation room. She glanced over at the tabled scattered with evidence pictures, her gruff voice cutting through the silence. "Well… that went as well as it could." Mako groaned in response. Lin walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax kid. You couldn't arrest him without causing an international scandal. We'll keep an eye on him until more evidence turns up."

"I guess you're right. Still, I hate to think Iroh might be responsible. Something doesn't seem right about this whole thing."

Lin nodded. "I know what you mean. We looked into his history and he has no connection to the Red Lotus group that we can find, but this is where the evidence trail leads. If the Red Lotus wanted to cause mass panic, then they are doing a fine job of it." Lin scowled. "Keep an eye on him and if anything suspicious happens bring him in."

Mako saluted his superior and mentor. "Yes, Chief."

Both policemen turned at the sound of knocking on the door. Officer Tadashi stuck his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt you Chief, but there is someone wishing to speak with Officer Mako in the lobby."

Lin popped an eyebrow at the young firebender who shrugged and walked out of the room. Together they walked through the building until they got to the entrance of the lobby. The woman waiting for them was turned away from the detectives, but Mako recognized the young woman in her deep red robes at once. The detective cleared his throat before calling out to their guest. "Zula?"

As the Fire Nation Princess turned around, her deep amber eyes narrowed at the detective. "Hello Mako. We need to talk."

Lin cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'll leave you to it, Mako. Report to the Council Center tomorrow at 8 am sharp, the Convention is proceeding as planned, though with added security and I need you there to protect Prince Wu."

Mako turned his head at his Chief. "I'll be there." He turned back to the Fire Nation royalty in front of him as Lin's footsteps echoed away from them down the hall. "Zula, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you interrogating my brother?" Her voice was calm, yet stern as she addressed him. Mako crossed his arms as he locked eyes with the Princess. "Unfortunately, he is the prime suspect in the bombing of the _Ryokan Fujimoto Hotel._ While he has not been arrested, protocol calls for us to do a thorough investigation, even when involving royalty."

"Mako, this is insane! This is my brother we are talking about. He would never attack a delegate, let alone Asami. They are old friends, for crying out loud!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "While I am aware that Asami and Iroh fought together during the Equalist movement scare, it must be said that the bomb was not intended for her, but for Suyin Beifong. That being said, Iroh has the training and the access to the demolition device that triggered the explosion."

"So you are targeting all people with military training? I heard that you interrogated Airi too."

Mako crossed his arms. "Sergeant Hashimoto was the most logical choice for a suspect at the time. Further investigation cleared her name of any involvement."

Zula let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course she's cleared, I trust Airi with my life. She has served with Iroh for years and her loyalty to him and the United Forces has never wavered. She would never have tried to hurt anyone here." The firebender cocked her head to the side as she stared thoughtfully out the lobby window. "Have you also questioned Turo yet? He might serve as the delegate and security for President Raiko now, but he was once in the United Forces as a Lieutenant. He served under my brother a few years back."

Mako shook his head slowly. "I didn't know this, but if President Raiko hired him, then his background check must have been cleared with the police."

"Either way, I suggest you look into him and everyone else that worked in that hotel that would have had access to those rooms. I don't know who did this, but I can guarantee it was not Iroh."

"Unfortunately, that remains to be said. Zula, please listen to me." Mako tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. His face fell at her reaction. "I'm sorry, but we have to continue our investigation."

"Stay away from my family Mako, or you'll regret it." Zula glared at him.

"You know I can't do that, Zula." Mako looked away from Zula's piercing eyes.

"He has no motive." Zula pleaded with him, but the detective refused to look at her.

His mind wandered to Jinora's bloodied body found on the back of her flying bison and then to Asami covered in ash, the smell of burning flesh in his nostrils almost causing him to gag in reflex at the memory.

His voice was cold as he spoke. "The Red Lotus has no need for rational motives."

"You can't honestly believe that he did this." Zula looked at him skeptically.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Mako turned away from the Princess completely. "I'm sorry, Zula." Without looking back at his friend, Mako walked back into the heart of the station.

Zula watched him go, torn by her sadness and betrayal she felt toward him. "I'm sorry too."


	11. Smoke and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. This hiatus was totally unplanned. But after going through a semester of graduate school and having to write several essays a week for classes, I found no joy in writing anything else, nor did I really have the free time. Until now, that is. Therefore, I will be doing what I can to update more frequently on this story. I want to thank you for sticking with me these last few months and know that I haven't given up on this fic. As always, please feel free to leave a review or inbox me! I always I love hearing from you and your comments are the reason I keep writing. Thanks again for being such loyal fans! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own the other characters who are not cannon here. Enjoy!

### Smoke and Fire

**Republic City Council Center: 12:40 pm.**

The next few days of the Convention passed in relative peace. While there was a general feeling of uneasiness that was felt throughout the room, the World Leaders and their delegates continued on diligently with their task. The only notable conflict that arose was a disagreement on how the national territory lines around the four existing air temples would be altered, now that the Air Nation had exponentially grown over the last few years.

Asami stifled a yawn as she tried in vain to follow the conversation that flowed around the arch-shaped table. It wasn't that she wasn't getting enough sleep, rather the opposite was true. She was exhausted from her previous ordeal. Although her regular healing sessions with Healer Sinaaq had helped reduce her pain immensely, nothing could be said for the nightmares that haunted her dreams nightly.

Asami had lost count of the number of times she had woken up after only a few hours of sleep covered in sweat, her breathing labored from the phantom smell of smoke still in her nose from the vivid nightmares that plagued her. Like clockwork her dreams would start off with her alone in the hotel and the room going up in flames around her, in the aftermath of the explosion. The scene around her would seamlessly shift to that of her mansion back at the Sato estate. The smell of burning flesh would hit her nose causing the heiress to gag as her mother's screams reached her ears.

Asami shuddered in her hard-backed chair, trying to shake off the memories that tainted her nightmares, the very thought of which made her skin crawl. Asami would refuse to admit this to her friends, but ever since the murder of her mother, she was not a fan of fire. It wasn't like she had a developed a phobia towards open flame or anything, rather it was a sudden development of irrationalized fear when she smelled smoke unexpectedly.

The heiress frowned as she remembered a particularly unpleasant memory of such an episode when Team Avatar had been staying in Zaofu two years previously, where the Red Lotus had attempted to kidnap Korra in the middle of the night. Not long after, members from Team Avatar had alerted the Zaofu guards and the Beifong family, where upon a fierce and deadly battle broke out in the courtyard. Between the explosions from P' Li's combustion blasts and Ghazan's lava moat around his companions, the air was thick with smoke, heat, and fire. When they had attacked her friends, Asami had taken cover behind a sheet of bent upright metal to avoid the missiles of molten rock, metal, stone, and fire that blasted through the night at each other. As a nonbender and having no access to any long range weaponry, she could only remain by her friends' sides while she hid behind the safety of the Beifong sisters' impromptu metal shields…

_As the fighting escalated the heat from the lava and fire blasts seemed to beat down on her physically as the smoke that surrounded her filled her lungs. A bright flame flashed before her eyes as Mako punched a stream of fire at Korra's kidnapers. As the bright flames burst before her eyes, time seemed to slow down. Her heart pounded in her chest rapidly, while a loud ringing filled her ears muffling the sounds of the fight in front of her._

_Fire… There was only smoke and fire around her._

_Her left hand crawled helplessly at her nightgown as she struggled to breathe, her right hand grasping at her head as the ringing grew louder in her ears…_

_Smoke and fire…ringing and screaming. A woman was screaming, not at her, but for her… 'Asami! Asami, run and hide!'_

_She's crying now, but she doesn't notice. She is numb to her surroundings, not even noticing as one of Ghazan's spinning lava rocks flies too close to her unflinching face. Asami notices none of this as there is only smoke and fire… and… screaming… a woman screaming… 'Asami, run!'_

_Her own mouth opens in a wordless scream as she cries out to the voice ringing in her ears, the screams of her burning mother echoing throughout the burning halls. 'Asami! Asami…'_

_Mako halted his attack briefly to grab his friend's shoulder and shook her abruptly out of her look of horror, barley noticing the tears running down her ashen-white cheeks. "Asami! Asami, are you alright?"_

"Asami, are you alright?" Mako had gently touched her arm, drawing her attention back to the conference room and the people talking around her, his soft whisper echoing his words from the past.

"What?" Asami shook her head, and gingerly rubbed her hands over her face, being careful not to smudge her makeup. Mako's face grew to one of concern as he watched his friend give him a strained smile.

Mako frowned softly, "Are you alright? Did it happen again?"

Slowly she closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose before exhaling through her mouth in a steady stream of air, before repeating this breathing technique she had picked up from spending her time with Jinora and the other airbenders on Air Temple Island. The steady repetition of her breathing forced her heartbeat to slow down and allowed for her tense muscles to relax. After a few moments of respite, Asami gave him a small nod before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, waving off her friend's concern.

Since the Red Lotus' bombing of her hotel room, Asami had grown prone to what she only describe as 'mental fits', where she would be triggered into experiencing vivid memories which caused a rather physical response. What scared her was not her response when she was in a calm setting, but she was worried more so about her lack of response when in a fight. As a member of Team Avatar, she couldn't afford to freeze up again in the middle of battle, no matter her tragic past. Physically she might be healing, but mentally she was not in a good place. The heiress knew it would be a long time until her thoughts and dreams were peaceful again.

Asami had expressed her fears to Mako over these, 'mental fits', but he could offer her no solace on the matter. However, just because he could not help her didn't mean that he did not worry about her. It was clear that his concern for her only deepened as she continued to experience her episodes, no matter how small they might be. And judging by the angry looks Asami had spotted Zula throwing Mako's way, the engineer was not the only one who had noticed Mako's apparent actions of attention towards Asami, no matter how platonic they were intended.

_'I wonder what her problem is? Although knowing Mako, it could have been anything really. Now that I think about it, everyone seems really on edge today.'_

Asami glanced around the room, taking in everyone's expressions as she gauged the tension in the air. Sure enough Zula was openly glaring at Mako, while her older brother also stared at the detective-turned-bodyguard with barely concealed contempt. Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, Chief Tonraq and his delegate Iñuksuk all seemed rather perturbed with President Raiko, Toru, and Chiefs Desna and Eska at the moment. Opal, Jinora, Suyin, and Sergeant Hashimoto all maintained an interested, yet neutral façade; Prince Wu looked downright bored. Asami sighed deeply as she took in the growing tensions before her, hoping their morning session for today would soon end. It was barely midday, and yet it had been a long day for everyone.

The engineer stiffly ran a hand through her hair, frowning slightly as she felt the shortened length. She had been officially released from the hospital yesterday with the stipulation that she would continue her healing sessions with Healer Sinaaq. After the bombing of their previous residence Asami, Suyin, and Opal had been invited to stay the remainder of their time during the Convention at Air Temple Island with Tenzin's family. As the island was currently one of the most heavily guarded places within Republic City since Jinora's attack, it was an offer that the three ladies were obliged to accept. Upon arriving at their new room, Opal had taken it upon herself to help Asami by giving her a much needed hair cut to trim away the charred remains. Surprisingly, there wasn't much to cut off, but it was still shorter than she was used to. Asami sighed deeply at her foolishness and vanity. Hair would grow back in time as it would undoubtedly be deemed replaceable; her life, she reminded herself, was not.

While the interchanging voices of President Raiko, his rather astute delegate Toru, Tonraq, and Tenzin continued to drone on throughout the conference room, Asami's mind wandered away from tedious politics and the mind-numbing conversation at hand. The engineer frowned at the medical bindings on her hands which hindered her movement as she patted the hidden pocket sown into the inside lining of her black blazer. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she felt the worn page through the dense material.

It was part of a letter Korra had sent to her, which had arrived only a day before Asami's hotel room was blasted apart. Her response had been in reply to the engineer complaining about the political struggles during the convention summit. Korra's critique of the intentional power plays of many of the political leaders had made the engineer smile. The Avatar going so far as calling President Raiko a _"deplorable man of the upmost stupidness and utter dingleberry"._ This was only topped by the Avatar's comment on Toru of being a _"washed-out soldier whose constant scowling demeanor could only be contributed to his line of work as Raiko's babysitter, or the permanent consequence of having smelled the backside of a skunk-rabbit,"_ which having never met the man, was based entirely on speculation on the description on Asami's part.

Her attention was brought back into focus by the annoyed drawl of President Raiko. "With this… shall we say, influx of airbenders, it is only natural to assume that the United Forces should explore this opportunity." Raiko pushed his wired-rimmed glassed up the bridge of his nose before continuing his statement. "The Air Nation should be implored to protect those lands on which they live."

This declaration by the politician caused several outbursts of muttering as each official turned to their neighbor in comment.

Tenzin bristled at the President's audacity. "What are you suggesting?" Raiko glanced at the United Forces officers within the room for support, but it was his delegate who came to his aid.

"Master Tenzin, I would have thought that President Raiko was clear on his intentions," When the tattooed man gestured at him to continue with his explanation, Toru scratched his graying trimmed beard before continuing casually. "We are suggesting a formation of a draft for the airbenders and the people of the Air Nation."

The President nodded to his companion. "Precisely. It's time the people of the Air Nation take on the same responsibilities as the other people of the world. If a nation issues a draft for military personal than the people of the Air Nation should be a part of this. Since these people live on our lands then they should be treated as any other citizen of that nation."

"You can't be serious about this." Tenzin dramatically gestured toward his opponent in exasperation. "Think about what you are asking of my people."

Toru cleared his throat catching the attention of the enraged airbender. With the attention turned towards him, the man ran a hand through his short graying hair before addressing the monk. "You wish to deny your people the right to join the military?"

Opal spoke up, her voice calm and confident. "While I agree that the people of the Air Nation should be free to choose their own involvement in military affairs, forcing them to be a part of your army goes directly against what we agreed upon by making the Air Nation people duel citizens."

Asami nodded in response to her friend's wisdom before addressing the room. "Miss Beifong is right. As duel citizens, these people are not held to the same national laws as an ordinary citizen. Besides, I think you will find that Master Tenzin's argument is about preserving tradition. This draft would affect the Air Nation in a way that goes directly against their ideals of maintaining the peace and reaching harmonious solutions in life."

"Exactly!" Tenzin exclaimed. "It's not that I am forbidding my people from joining the military, I only do not want to see them forced into service that would go directly against their ideals."

"Besides, the air benders and air acolytes have all sworn vows of non-violence," Jinora's voice seemed to physically calm down her father as she spoke. "Forcing my people into your armies will only cause more harm than good. This is exactly the same ill-advised tactics that the Earth Queen imposed on her airbending citizens, which as a reminder to us all, lead to civil unrest and animosity among her nation's people and those of the Air Nation, along with the Avatar herself. I therefore suggest the following comprise to be made. No person who identifies as a member of the Air Nation shall be forced to join any military faction from the host nation, no matter their geographical location. However, if someone wishes to enter the United Forces or other military service they are to be placed in a non-lethal position, such as medical staff, messengers, relief units, search-and-rescue units, or other neutral stations."

Airi nodded along to the young Airbending Master's comments. "A way to serve without breaking their vows. I like it."

Tenzin stroked his chin in thought. "Hmmm… That's actually not a bad idea. After all, I'm sure if a member of the Air Nation were to join the armed forces they would request similar accommodations anyway. That being said, the Air Nation would agree to these terms such as Master Jinora stated. General Iroh, what are your thoughts on this?"

The young officer crossed his gloved fingers in front of himself while leaning on the curved table, deep in thought. "I believe I agree with Jinora and Sergeant Hashimoto. While I cannot speak for the military units within the other nations, this proposal would suit the needs of the United Forces if the need were to arise."

The Fire Lord gestured openly towards her son. "The Fire Nation will agree to these terms."

Tonraq raised his hand before stating openly, "The Southern Watertribe also agrees with these terms, although I doubt we will need to use them. Not a lot of airbenders in the land of snow and ice." Iñuksuk chuckled softly along with his Chieftain.

Desna and Eska glanced briefly at each other before addressing the other delegates in unison. "So will the North."

"Same." Prince Wu raised his hand lazily into the air while suppressing a yawn with the other. Asami saw that both Opal and Jinora struggle to hold back laughter as Mako smacked his forehead with his hand in embarrassment and frustration. Zula, the engineer noted interestingly, continued to look distained at the detective's actions. With her left hand Asami gingerly rubbed the back of her neck in thought. _'Now I need to know what's going on between them. She looks seriously pissed.'_ The engineer grimaced at her bandaged arms. She flexed her stiff fingers and groaned under her breath from the pain. _'I'm in need of another healing bout too. But not right now.'_

Noticing her friend's discomfort Jinora locked eyes with the heiress and raised an eyebrow at her with concern. Asami shook her head and gingerly waved off her concern, flashing her a small smile. Jinora gave her a skeptical look that from across the room Asami read clearly as, _'I don't believe you. That still looks bad.'_ Letting out a short puff of breath in return Asami rolled her eyes at the airbender in resignation. _'Fine'_ she mouthed to her shorter friend. She would go back to the healer for another session. The engineer could see her friend smile in victory out of the corner of her eye as they both turned back to the conversation at hand.

Unaware of this silent conversation taking place, all eyes had turned on Raiko as the committee members awaited his response. When the President finally spoke he avoided eye contact with his compatriots, sounding defeated in his tone. "Very well, the United Republic will agree to this compromise as well."

"Then it's settled," Suyin had risen from her chair in a show of power. "By the decree of all the World's Leaders votes and all those in positions to do so, I declared that those persons whom identify as part of the Air Nation, either by blood or creed, will adhere to these guidelines as stated beforehand when in the military services. Likewise, no Nation shall force any member of the Air Nation into active military duty without said person's full consent." There was a general hum of agreement from that rang around the room.

"And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, let us take a much needed break for lunch. This meeting shall resume in exactly two hours time." With a final hit of her metal clad hand, the meeting was adjourned.

The hum of conversations and scraped chairs echoed around the room as people moved away from the crescent shaped table, all eager for a long break.

Asami had just moved to join Opal at the refreshment table when she caught the eye of Korra's father who had waved them over to join him and his tribesman. After grabbing two glasses of water, the girls quickly joined the two men. "I'm so glad that was over. Today's morning session seemed to take forever. Can you believe that we actually agreed on something?"

"Of all things, I thought discussing the Air Nation would be hardest of all," Tonraq's delegate shook his head slowly before sighing heavily. "After all, this is an entire nation's worth of people we are talking about. It's hard enough to talk about these things when the Air Nation has such a small and fragile government, but to decide the rights of their people when they come from your land is just as bad. Although I doubt we will have any airbenders cooped up in the south. What do you think Chief?"

Tonraq laughed heartedly at the younger man's comment. "Airbenders in the south pole? Not likely. Although if you shave the rest of your head, Iñuksuk, you will be half-way there into becoming a monk yourself." The older man had grabbed his friend him in a headlock, all the while rubbing his fist on top of his companion's partly shaved head. The sleek black hair had been tied back into a wolf's tail, with the sides of his head shaved down to faded stubble.

"Let go of me you great oaf!" The younger man pushed his friend away from him and ran a hand along his head to smooth his rumpled hairstyle. He smiled at Opal and Asami and winked at them cheekily. "Besides, the ladies dig it."

Tonraq's booming laughter echoed around the room as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be such a flirt, your wife would have your head if she found out. Ladies this here is my old friend Iñuksuk. My friend here was just learning how to hunt and train as a solider when Korra was born. You'll never find a more loyal friend then him. Iñuksuk, this here is Asami Sato and Opal Beifong. It's about time you've been properly introduced after all these weeks together.

The younger tribesman shook hands with Asami and Opal and flashed them a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you officially. And Tonraq, I'm only thirty-one; I'm not that old yet. Besides, I'm just being friendly, you know I love Alyona with all my heart." He turned to face Opal. "So I know that you are Suyin's daughter and I'm guessing you're an airbender based on your suit, so it's only natural that you should be here with your mother," He turned to nod at towards the engineer, "But if you don't mind me asking, why were you chosen as Suyin's other delegate?"

"Well you see, I – "

"Asami here's a wicked fighter and outrageously brilliant to be honest." Asami was cut off as Opal slung an arm around her shoulders. Asami let out a soft _hissss…_ as the movement painfully rubbed against her bandages through her silk blouse. Unnoticed by the airbender, Opal continued boasting, "She can best any man at hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh? Is that so?" Iñuksuk grinned and rolled up the long sleeves to his tunic. "Is that a challenge?"

"I would be more careful if I were you, Iñuksuk. I've seen Asami in combat and by the looks of it, she's already three moves ahead of you before you take a single step in her direction." Tonraq chuckled as he saw Asami naturally shift into a more defensive stance, her eyes analyzing her prospective opponent, mentally choreographing the fight while maintaining a pretense of conversation with the tribesman. The Southern Chief placed a huge hand on her shoulder to relax the engineer while addressing his friend, "If it's hand-to-hand combat, Asami's won before the fight even begins."

"Is that so old man? I'm calling your bluff. What do you say to a sparring session some time Miss Sato? Just you and me in the ring; no weapons and no bending." He flashed her a grin and tauntingly flexed his muscles. Opal rolled her eyes at him while Asami grasped her chin with her bandaged hand in thought.

"Fine, when this Convention is over you're on. And please, call me Asami." Asami reached out and shook his hand in agreement. "Besides, I'm a nonbender anyways so if we fight fairly it should be an even fight. I'll just leave my shock glove at home then." Asami patted her bulky invention which was tethered to her side by a low-slinging leather belt. The weapon looked out of place resting on her hips as she stood facing her competitor in white silk blouse, black blazer and pencil skirt, along with matching heels. Even so, Suyin had asked her to be prepared for a fight at all times and thus the shock glove was incorporated with the outfit. She grinned at Opal who winked in turn at her.

Iñuksuk smiled and gestured at his own hip where a long sword was sheathed to his side. "I guess we'll leave out _Ten Kara_ here for our fight. Too bad, I was looking for a proper challenge."

Opal popped an eyebrow at the water tribesman, unsuccessfully suppressing a judging look. "You gave your sword a name?"

Iñuksuk flashed her a wide grin. "Hey, every good sword deserves a well earned name. Besides, I merely adapted the name for it; its original name was something of a joke. Besides, this blade is special to me. It's as close to a family heirloom as I've got." His dark skinned hand patted his sheathed sword comfortably. Both women recognized the leather sheath and hilt's designs to be Fire Nation, which drastically stood out against his water tribe themed outfit. Opal glanced questionably at her friend who shrugged.

With a relaxed and confident calm, Iñuksuk gripped the hilt of his sword with his left hand while holding out his right to the engineer before him. "So what do you say to a friendly spar?" Asami grinned and gripped his outstretched hand. "You're on, Iñuksuk!" Even injured she knew that she would be able to hold her own in a fight.

"Now see here Iñuksuk, let's not go looking for a real fight," Tonraq's face grew grim as he lowered his voice, "After that bombing we don't want another scare anytime soon."

The tribesman faced his Chief and kept his voice so low that only Tonraq, Asami, and Opal could hear him in the crowded room. "Speaking of which, how is the investigation going? Any leads yet on the terrorists responsible?"

Asami shook her head sadly. "No, Mako's kept me up to date on the case and all their leads have fallen through so far. It's driving Lin nuts. But don't worry, the police are working around the clock trying to hunt down the men and women responsible for the attack."

"Even so, I wouldn't mind having a little extra help in case of an emergency again." The Southerner's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened as he spoke, his steel-blue eyes scanning the crowd as if expecting a fight to break out then and there.

"Relax Brother, we have nothing to worry about today. I have already talked to Lin and General Iroh about added security for the remainder of our stay in the city. In a few weeks' time we should have more men and women to act as security during the Convention's closing ceremony, since it will be more open to the public."

"Still, I feel bad for the police. I know they've got to be stressed with everything that's going on. Security for this summit must be a mess right now." Asami's gaze followed the younger tribesman's while she too scanned the crowded room. Her eyes lingered on a small group of people talking quietly in the corner of the room. Spotting Mako among these people, the detective was talking agitatedly with Iroh, Toru, Airi, and Zula. It was clear from across the room that these people were in the midst of a heated argument.

Mako sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. To say that this conversation was getting nowhere would be an understatement. It had started when he had approached Toru to ask him about his time in the United Forces. The man's answers had been short and to the point, but it seemed that the answers gained were not detailed. Thus for every answer given, Mako asked two more questions to get something out of the veteran. As an endless stream of questions became directed toward him, Toru was becoming increasingly more angered throughout the conversation.

Raiko's delegate scowled at the detective. "Listen kid, I really don't have time for any more questions. This is the first break we've had all day and I would rather not have to spend my time chatting with you."

Mako's frowned, "I'm sorry sir, I only have a few more questions for you.

"Get on with it then." Toru rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the clock that was on the far wall.

"Right," Mako glanced down at his note pad, "When you were in the United Forces, what area were you assigned to?"

"Well, I jumped around squads for years while making my way up the ranks. I've spent time with the navigation and engineering units while on board the vessel the UFS Omashu, and then as naval tactical specialist in my later years."

Mako nodded while writing down this information. "I see, and as a trained engineer, what sort of engineering was a part of your training?"

Toru scratched his neatly trimmed grey beard before answering, "Oh a little of this and that. Basic training covers mechanical and electrical instruction, although I never found much use for them as I switched to navigation shortly after that. Why are you asking me this? Clearly this surpasses basic curiosity?" The older man's dark eyes narrowed as he stared Mako down.

"I'm just trying to get to know the other delegates better so as to complete a better case file for Chief Beifong. With the added security, we just want to make sure that we can understand everyone better so that we know how best to protect you in case of emergency."

Toru frowned at the detective, "It's kind of too late for that, don't you think, detective?" He nodded towards Mako's right arm which was moving stiffly as it was still heavily wrapped in bandages.

The detective cleared his throat loudly in his discomfort. "Right then, one last question. According to our records, you were dishonorably discharged from the United Forces before working under the President. Why were you discharged from the service?"

For a brief moment the older man's eyes burned with anger. "Enough! This little interview is over." Toru spat out between gritted teeth.

Mako held his ground without flinching away. "Please sir, just answer the question." Toru looked ready to hit him. Mako had just braced himself to dodge if necessary when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Mako. Clearly the man doesn't want to be bothered anymore. Surely you must understand this, detective?"

Mako glanced away from his interviewee and into the stern face of Iroh. Airi and Zula stood behind him, the latter of which pointedly looked anywhere else but at the detective. The military official turned to the United Republic's delegate with a stern face. "Toru, it's been a long time."

He nodded in acknowledgment, "General." His eyebrow twitched as his dark eyes narrowed at his former commanding officer. There was an awkward silence while the two men stared at each other, clearly sizing each other up in the moment. It soon became apparent to the detective that there was no love lost between these old comrades at arms.

"Mako, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but if I could have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, General Iroh." Mako sighed before putting his notepad away into an inside pocket of his black jacket. He turned to apologize to Toru for the intrusion, but the older man had already disappeared. Mako turned to face Iroh and his companions, "How can I help you, General?"

"I believe it's more, how I can help you. You need information on him and lucky for you, I have it."

Mako stared at the older man in suspicion, "Why would you help me?"

"I'll be honest detective, I don't like you right now. Not after everything that's happened between you, me, and my family." Iroh sighed as his eyes drifted to his sister before switching his attention back to the man in front of him; his handsome face seemed to age as a weary smile touched his lips, not quite matching his eyes. "That being said, I may not want to help you, but I can and therefore I am. You need answers and I have them. It's as simple as that."

"Besides, with our help consider this a peace offering." Airi flashed Mako a sincere grin. "We can't waste our time throwing around suspicion and placing blame on others during times like these. When the time comes you will need us as your allies, not your enemies."

"She's right Mako," he turned to face the owner of the voice that had remained silent until this moment, "You will need your friends." Zula meet his gaze, her voice steady and her face unreadable. Looking into her eyes, for a brief moment he thought he saw a flicker of … _something_ … before her amber eyes became the resilient hard stare he had seen for the last few days from her.

"Tell you what detective, we obviously need to talk, but not here. Why don't you invite Asami and Opal out to lunch with us where we can discuss this matter further."

Mako considered his words for a moment before nodding. _'I feel like I'm grasping for straws for any sort of a lead on these attacks, but this is the best we've got so far. I am not too prideful to turn down an olive branch when I see one.'_ "I accept your offer."

For the first time that day Iroh truly smiled at him. "Good. We'll go ahead and get a table for us. I spotted this little noodle shop on the way into town that I've always wanted to try." Laughing at his remark, Iroh, Zula, and Airi left the summit room.

Mako left out a long sigh before running his hand through his slicked back hair. 'Well when one door closes, a new window becomes open. I just hope there isn't a nasty fall on the other end.' And with that thought, he sought out his friends among the increasingly thinning out room. 'I don't know if this is all a ruse, but if so then I'm bringing back up!'

[-][-][-]

**Aros' Noodle Shop: 2:09 pm.**

Asami thanked the waiter as a large steaming bowl of tiger-seal noodles were placed in front of her. The atmosphere from the group she was seated with had been tense at first, but as her friends began to slurp away at their various noodle bowls, the tension within the air dissipated.

When the last of his noodles were gone, Mako set aside his chopsticks and cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of his companions. "So General Iroh, Sergeant Hashimoto, what can you tell me about Toru?"

Airi glanced at her commanding officer before stating, "Well, it's not a very pleasant story…"

"But one that we've both had the, err, _pleasure_ of witnessing." Iroh finished while taking a sip of his tea. "Lieutenant Toru was born in the Earth Kingdom over fifty years ago. After coming of age, he joined the United Forces and became a crew member on the _UFS Omashu_ , which wasone of the best ships in the United Forces' fleet at the time, under Captain Lu Tong. Over several years of training, Toru quickly rose through the ranks, first as an engineer before becoming a navigation specialist. Two years before my time, Toru had become promoted to Lieutenant and latter switched units to naval tactical support. Based on Captain Lu Tong's old records, Toru was a fine soldier and an even better officer. A natural born leader, he was claimed to be fair and just to his fellow comrades. That all changed when Airi and I came aboard the ship three years ago."

Iroh paused to slowly sip his tea, closing his eyes as he remembered his first few weeks on the ship. "Being named after an Earth Kingdom city it was only natural that most of the crew members aboard the ship were from the Earth Kingdom. It soon became apparent that we were treated as outsiders from the moment we set foot on deck."

"We were strangers in a strange land," Airi muttered. "After Iroh and I were transferred onto the _UFS Omashu_ , we noticed that while most of the crew seemed content or indifferent about our new positions, there were others whom seemed to think we were the very mud that was under their shoes. It did not matter that we outranked them, they hated us. Having outranked Captain Lu Tong, Iroh took control of the ship as our new captain. This change of leadership lead to a divide amongst our own crew men: those who remained loyal to Iroh and those who were angered by this new arrangement. Can you guess who the _de facto_ leader for this rebellious group was?"

"My money is on Toru." Opal interjected.

Airi nodded. "Exactly, out of all the crew members who disliked us, Toru hated us the most."

"But that's not fair!" All eyes swiveled in unison to focus on Zula. "You did nothing to wrong them."

Airi dismissed her friend's comment with a simple flick of the wrist. "It didn't matter to them. We were from the Fire Nation and Iroh's royal lineage only seemed to infuriate them more. We were being ostracized for the mistakes of our ancestors."

"It was a frustrating time," Iroh growled in annoyance at the memory. "While it was clear to the two of us that there was this division amongst our crew members, there was little to be done about it. Since they had not taken direct action against us or our orders, we could not court martial them. It wasn't until about a year later that a disaster occurred.

"It had been a hard week and moral was at an all time low. Unknown to either of us at the time, Lieutenant Toru had been slowly convincing some of the crew members that we were not needed on this ship and that I was unfit to be the new captain based on my heritage and my youthfulness.

"One night during a shift change, Toru lead his defectors to overthrow our control of the ship. When the night guards rang the alarm, the deck became the source of a very violent coup d'état." Iroh sighed dejectedly, his gaze becoming solely focused on the empty tea cup in his hand. "The fighting lasted for hours, eight men were killed and a great many more of my men had become severely injured."

"During this time I had managed to contact the _UFS Taku_ to come to our aid." Airi continued swiftly. "With their help, we were able to quickly gain the upper hand in the fighting and within twenty minutes the defectors surrendered to us."

Airi's grey eyes darkened as she paused in her tale to stare down at her interlocked fingers. "I was there at the end when they tried to stop Toru, for he would not surrender. He had always been known to wield a great war hammer when in combat and this battle proved to us all his prowess with the weapon. In the end it took five men to subdue him into submission. He and his men were court marshaled, stripped of their ranks, given a dishonorable discharge, and many were spent time in prison for their actions that night."

"That night changed everything for me," Iroh lowered his head, refusing to meet the eyes of his companions. "The attempted coup for the _UFS Omashu_ was the night of my greatest dishonor. Although my men and I successfully stopped the defectors from taking the ship, my men lost their lives. Needless lives were taken that night. I confess that I am still haunted by that night."

Airi reached over and clasped her arm on Iroh's shoulder. "It was not your fault. What's done is done and now we must move on. I have seen you grow and learn from the experience and it has changed you into a better man and a great general."

Iroh smiled thankfully at his older companion. "Thanks Airi. You've always had my back."

"Still do, kid." Airi lightly punched him on the shoulder. It was clear to the group that this playful banter was a usual part of their friendship. "You aren't getting rid of me yet."

Asami, who had been listening to the conversation quietly, leaned forward to address the two officers. "So how did Toru get from the raging naval officer to a hired bodyguard and respected diplomat for the United Republic of Nations?"

Iroh shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. From my understanding, after he was court marshaled, Toru has spent these last few years in Republic City working for the President. As for how he got to where he is, I'm sure only the man himself can tell you that."

"So the question remains, should he be considered a suspect for the bombing?" Mako crossed his arms while he thought out loud. "While the man certainly has issues with taking orders, racism and discrimination against the Fire Nation, not to mention his violent tendencies, it doesn't make sense for him to be a prime suspect for the bombing. We believe that the bomb was intended for Suyin, for whom he holds no grunge. Not to mention his room was only a few doors from the Beifongs', leaving his room in danger of too close of proximity of the blast radius." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It just doesn't seem to fit. I feel like we're still missing something."

"So even with all of this we have nothing?" Opal asked sincerely.

"No, not exactly." Zula sighed as she answered the airbender. "What we have is another possible suspect, although unlikely, and their background story. With this information Mako and the other detectives can continue their investigation on the other delegates and persons of interests. Besides, it also seems clear that Mako has a particular talent at pissing people off and creating enemies."

Iroh glanced away from his distraught sister to face the detective and filled his empty cup with more tea. After taking a small sip, he set his cup down and addressed the scorned detective. "As Zula so eloquently put it, you must be more careful Mako. Your investigation, no matter how necessary it may be, is causing you to gain enemies in high places. I'll be honest, a great reason why I am telling you all this information is because I owe Team Avatar my life after the Equalist uprising destroyed my ship. Other people will not be as friendly nor as cooperative with you if you keep accusing them of attempted murder without hard evidence. No offense, detective."

"How am I not supposed to take offense by that? Are you trying to say I shouldn't do my job? That I am unfit for this investigation?" Mako's nostrils flared in anger, while practically leaping out of his seat.

Asami grabbed his shoulder and forced him to remain still. "It means you lack tact, Mako. Besides, Iroh is right, you need to be more careful."

Mako shook his head. "I don't have time for lectures from you."

"Then you will get yourself killed." Zula's voice rang out, causing a chill in the air. "You saw what happened to Asami, you ran into a burning building for spirit's sake! And from what you told me of Jinora's attack, these terrorists are targeting people close to you. If you are not more careful about how you handle your investigation, you could be next on their list and I will not stand by as you get yourself killed." Slamming some yuans onto their table, Zula stormed out of the restaurant, leaving her awestruck companions behind.

Mako's eyes watched her retreating form as her deep red robes billowed behind her in the wind. He sighed deeply before addressing Iroh and Asami. "She's right, I need to be more careful. I'm sorry if I concerned you."

Asami clasped her hand onto Mako's shoulder drawing his attention away from Zula's retreating form and onto herself. "It's not me who you need to apologize to."

Mako grunted in response. "It's getting late. We need to get back." Placing a few yuans on the table to cover his share of the bill, he left the restaurant without another word knowing that Asami was right.

Opal scowled at Mako's lack of display of emotions exclaiming, "Oh, will they just kiss and make up already?!" causing Iroh to choke on his hot tea and Airi to share a rare smile with her newfound friends.


End file.
